Beautiful Lie
by XxMeli J NightlyxX
Summary: AU-Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies. Four families protecting one, high society and abundance of love triangles.
1. Geminate

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective creators. This is strictly fan-based.

**Beautiful Lie**

**By**

**XxMeli J NightlyxX**

**Chapter 1: Geminate**

**_Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies._**

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

She had gotten everything that her heart desired with an attitude of, **'I always get what I want'**. That's how she got her husband, her family and everything else she _owned_. Her father _taught_ her that way, a Peacecraft always get's what is desired. But somehow now she wanted something else and nothing of what she currently had. Yes, she was lucky, beautiful, important, well mannered, envied, and Selena Peacecraft was also utterly bored.

Selena secured the towel that was wrapped around her body and sat down in front of her vanity mirror, the reflection of an annoyed and tired woman stared back at her. She scowled, displeased at what she was seeing, not even the mirror could lie about how she really felt. Brushing her honey brown hair over and over couldn't take away the fact that she was sick of everything; her life, her family and her job.

There was one thing that made her happy though, and when that thought came to her mind a small malicious curl formed on her lips. Oh yes, she had been waiting a whole month for that small piece of happiness in her life and it was happening today. As she looked at the time she increased her pace and got done with dressing herself as quickly as she could. The outfit had been chosen the previous night, it was a wine colored dress that sensually tightened to her every curve; a dress that her husband loved to see her wear. Only this time it wasn't her husband who would be enjoying the wonderful sight. She put on light make-up only to enhance her beautiful European features.

The last thing she grabbed was her coat and her cashmere bag and headed out of her room. She stopped abruptly when her small son entered her room without any warning.

The blond child looked up at her with the most expressive deep blue eyes he could muster. "Mommy where are you going?" he asked afraid that she might be going somewhere on the day she promised would be dedicated to his sister, his father and him.

Selena took a deep breath and looked at her child, however not in a loving manner but rather displeased of having to deal with explaining herself.

"I have to work," she replied bluntly.

"But you promised! You said today you would stay with us!! Daddy will be back soon… you said you didn't have to work today… you said it…" the boy's blue eyes began to fill with tears. He rubbed them off and looked once again at his mother, he couldn't understand why she kept on breaking her promises, but even so he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Though today you could say she had gone over the top, making the little boy tense with her leaving, especially since she wasn't going out with his father.

She forced a smile and patted his head, "Charles honey, you're old enough to understand that I can't help it when they call me. I have important meetings that I can't say no to."

A hint of anxiety came over her when she saw her wrist watch for the thousandth time. She bent down slightly being aware of not wrinkling her dress and slightly kissed Charles on the forehead, "take care of your little sister while I'm gone."

Charles watched as his mother walked away from him once more, like always. She never had time for them nor did she seem to want to make any.

As she reached the front door she stopped and reached for her designer sun glasses in her purse. Pegan smiled kindly, like he always did, "The car is waiting Miss Selena." She had order him to call her like he always had, not by her married name, Pegan gladly complied to her every wish. "What should I tell Mr.Yuy?"

Selena placed her index finger on her chin in thought, _what will the excuse be this time?_

"Make up something for me Pegan, I honestly don't care what he has to say later on. Just make sure you tell me what you say to him so I don't say something else." She smirked, her mischief hidden behind the beige tainted sun glasses.

The faithful butler could only frown as he watched her get into the automobile. _She has everything but she's still not happy_, he thought. It made him sad to see the once sweet child turn into an uncaring and bitter woman. Never could he have imagined she would want to throw everything she had accomplished in the gutter, but he would stick by her never the less.

X.x.x.X

"Mother I bought the medicine you needed," the girl with honey blond hair said sweetly. It pained her to see her mother in such a state, yet she made an effort to hide her feelings and smiled like everything was all right.

"Thank you… honey… how did you get the money?" She could barely speak; the woman was barely an empty shell of her former self.

"Dr. Jared said I could pay him later, so don't worry, I'll have the money by the end of the month." She reassured her mother while she looked for a cup where to dissolve the expensive pills, for the sick woman could not even swallow. After preparing it she leaned close enough so that she could take the medicine, "Dr. Jared said he would be by later to check on you."

"God bless his kind soul," her mother whispered and the girl nodded. "Thomas came by," she said as best as she could.

The girl wiped her mother's lips and caressed her forehead. "I'll stop by his house before work, he's been distant lately."

"He loves you honey…" she coughed and continued, "he's going to marry you and you will have a beautiful family together. I am just glad you won't be alone once I'm gone."

Her words were somber, but meant them with her heart. Leaving her daughter alone in the world was something she did not want especially in their current situation.

"Don't say that, you're going to get better. I just know it!" The girl looked up to the ceiling to conceal the tears that wanted to come out of her blue eyes. She had never met her father and her stepfather had bailed out on them taking with him all the savings her mother had and along with the house scripts that they owned in a space colony. Now they were forced to live on Earth in the lower class part of the Sanc Kingdom, a friend had offered them a small place near the seaside after the war. Having nowhere else to go, they took it gladly. She placed a light kiss on her mother's forehead, "I have to go to work now."

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the house tears finally free falling from her beautiful eyes. The sea breeze air comforted her and dried her tears. She looked at the never-ending ocean, wondering if anything would ever change.

Leaving her thoughts aside, she remembered Thomas and began walking to his house. She knocked but no one answered. She decided to let herself in to leave a small package of cookies she had in her bag that she had made especially for him. A gasp escaped her lips and the cookies were freed from her hands falling down in what she thought was slow motion… her eyes opened wide and time stopped.

X.x.x.X

"So Sherry, what makes you think you could work for me?" Dorothy asked while sitting at the edge of her desk with poise.

"Umm… it's Carrie…" The girl with auburn hair shyly replied.

Dorothy rolled her eyes in annoyance. As Carrie was about to continue, Dorothy's office phone rang. She gracefully picked it up and ignored the girl, "What is it?"

"It's the Vice Foreign Minister; she says she would like to speak to you, should I let her through?" Her secretary asked warily.

The blonde woman sighed, "Yes, put her on the line."

"Dorothy, why on earth would you keep me on hold?"

"Lena dear, I am not in the mood to hear you bitch. What is it now?"

"Well you either didn't get it in the right position or that man of yours didn't want to screw you today." Selena said jokingly. Not realizing she had hit the spot, Dorothy's eyes fumed with anger as she looked at the phone.

"So are you at home with your beautiful family?" Dorothy mused.

"Don't remind me… and actually no. That's why I'm calling; I have to meet my slice of heaven today."

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow with interest. "Wait, the theater guy again?"

"Yes, I just can't get enough of him."

"Well, for a shitty actor he's definitely doing something right with you or more likely doing you right."

"Honestly Dorothy do you have to put it like that?"

"Oh don't take it too seriously. So what do you plan on telling your loving husband this time? You're conspicuously becoming a great actress too." She grinned.

"Well I need you to tell him I'm in a meeting with the Colonies Ambassadors, if he calls that is."

_I'll help you as long as it is convenient for me_. There was a slight smirk on Dorothy's lips, "Sure, anything for my best friend."

"Thank you so much Dorothy. You are going to heaven… well at least for a while and then they will most likely send you back to hell," she cackled.

"I despise you. But then again you're right," she agreed and laughed. _If you only knew my dear Lena that the only reason I'm going to hell is for making your husband scream my name when he's in my boudoir. _An evil grin appeared on her face making even Carrie fidgety of being present.

There was a moment of silence. "Selena are you there?"

"Dorothy I'll talk to you later…"

There was a hang up tone on Dorothy's end. She shrugged and placed the phone in its original place.

"So, Mary, do go on." She motioned her hand at Carrie to continue. The girl just sighed in acceptance.

X.x.x.X

Selena was in the bathroom of the Grand Liston Hotel. She had just shut off her cell phone and was now standing in front of the mirror with a perplexed impression. A young woman her age, with similar hair color, same height and frightening same features as hers, was besides her doing her best as she scrubbed the sink squeaky clean.

"You," she extends her hand enough to catch the young woman's attention. Achieving what she wanted, the young maid turns and bows respectfully as she had been told to do.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely and gasped when without any kind of warning Selena grabbed her by the chin and examined her thoroughly. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying. Her hands were damaged, probably from all the chemicals in the cleaning products she used. But even under all that...

"You look just like me…" Selena stared at her in awe.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," she responded quite timidly.

"See for yourself," Selena ordered making her look in the vast mirror.

"I still don't understand my lady…" the girl hadn't notice at all who she was talking to, in fact she couldn't even see well. Her eyes were blurry from the mix of tears and chemicals.

The classy woman let go of her, "Wash your face." The young maid did was she was told and after rinsing out in front of her stood out the most delicate hand she had ever seen holding out an elaborated, fancy handkerchief.

"I can't… I will get it dirty…"

"Did I ask you if you wanted to take it or not?" Her blue eyes rolled in exasperation, "No, I didn't. So take it… you are paid to do what I tell you to," was her rude addition.

The girl took it warily and wiped off the water particles from her soft looking face. Selena stared in admiration once again as she watched the girl's clean façade… there was no mistaking it now.

"Well luck is definitely on my side, as always…" she thought to herself out loud and grinned.

"You're… Selena Peacecraft!" She managed to stutter while watching the elegant woman in front of her. Never could she have imagine meeting her… well sure she would visit places like the Grand Liston Hotel, but then again she owned the most gorgeous chateaus on earth. Selena Peacecraft was royalty to the Sanc Kingdom.

"I'm glad you recognized me… it's unbelievable they don't confuse you with me in some way…"

The girl was taken aback, "Of course not, why would they? You're so elegant and poised. Raised in the finest ways… you're First-Class, I'm vintage."

"Well, that I can see. It is pretty obvious, but even so…" Selena touched her face once again, "Your skin is well taken care of and even under 'that' hideous uniform, it seems you are in pretty good shape. It is clear however you will never be as fabulous as I am… but even so your resemblance to me is remarkable."

The girl moved back and laughed nervously at Selena's comments, "Resemblance, to you? I'm sorry madam, but are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Are you calling me crazy?" She accused.

"Ah…no!" the maid girl waved her hands frantically,"It's just that it's impossible-"

"Impossible? There is nothing impossible for Selena Peacecraft. Your hair is similar…only a little lighter than mine and a bit longer also," again she turned her around so both were faced to the mirror, "Your eyes are practically the same color too… you know if we took out those hideous braids you have on your hair, teach you how to speak and walk properly. You can very well fool someone into being me."

"Oh dear Lord… I would never do such a thing!" She looked appalled.

Selena laughs tauntingly at the girls remark, "You really are something else… you look like me, yet you are nothing like me. Either way I might need you for one of my wild ideas… in fact I have an idea right now." She quickly locked the bathroom door and then returned to where she was standing before and placed a finger to her chin in a roguish manner, "get undressed."

"What?!" The girl grabbed her chest afraid of what she was planning on doing with her.

"I am not going to violate you… I like men okay! Big strong men… I want you to put on my clothes."

"What…your clothes?" She asked confused.

"Yes are you deaf? Or are you just educationally impaired?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that everything seems so surreal," she explained timidly, still hugging her chest.

Selena took a deep breath, "In any case what is your name?"

"Relena… Relena Darlian." She blushed.

"Ha, that's just amusing. Your name is even similar to mine… maybe you're my twin… no that would be impossible. You're just a nice coincidence…" She encircled Relena like a lion does to its prey. "Another thing…"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to keep guests happy? Wouldn't you lose your job, oh I don't know, if someone influential as me complained about you?"

"You wouldn't?" Relena asked hopefully, but new very well the answer.

"Try me," was the simple yet defiant response.

Relena was now officially terrified; she was being blackmailed for her looks. It wasn't enough with what she had to go through today now she had to deal with being someone's look alike and a psychotic one at that.

The day just seemed to be getting better and better, well at least for Selena Peacecraft that is. What with all her scheming and deceptions, she had now just found a new toy to help her out, whether she wanted to or not.

"Now dear, will you please remove your clothes… or will I have to do it for you?" Selena stated menacingly.

They each entered a different bathroom stall and swapped clothes. Selena took no time in fitting into the maids outfit. Relena however was having a hard time fixing the tight dress, for she had never wore anything like it, she ran her fingers through the fabric, it was like something she had only imagine would feel like. The satin and silky fabric flowed through her body and tightened to her every curve just like it did to its former owner.

"Are you done?" Selena knocked on Relena's door.

The girl came out and kept pulling down the dress, "Is it supposed to be so revealing?"

"Yes it is, Mother Teresa…" the half hearted woman joked, "Now stop pulling it down, you're going to ruin it."

She quickly put her hands to her sides, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize; Selena Peacecraft apologizes to no one. Now… put these shoes on," she handed her high heel designer shoes and put on Relena's tennis like shoes. "These are really awful… but comfortable."

"These are very pretty, but they hurt!" The young maid bellowed as she clumsily tried to take steps.

"My eyes hurt from watching you walk. If that's what you call walking." She sighed and helped her to the mirror.

"Let's get rid of these horrid things," she said voice tainted in antipathy. She reached for her braids that were crossed on the back of her head that gave her a crown like effect. Relena touched her hair wavy strands were left from the two braids.

"Amazing," Selena said while she watched her, it was like looking into a mirror. "Since I don't use that much makeup, you're practically all set." Last but not least she placed lip gloss on her pink lips and with a nod of approval she turned her around.

Relena was speechless and lacking air. The change was remarkable, she looked different and now she too believed she was somewhat the spitting image of the girl standing beside her. She touched the mirror to see if it was true or if she was only dreaming. A loud knock interrupted her, "Relena, are you in there? What are you doing? Open up girl! If I find out you're the one in there you will be in so much trouble!" The voice fumed from outside.

Relena's face turned pale, more than it already was. Her royal highness however was calmed, she took a deep breath and winked at her before opening the door.

"Relena… didn't I tell you not to lock the doo-"a woman in her mid forties barged in and stopped immediately as soon as her eyes laid on Relena, "Your highness!" She bowed to her.

As Relena was about to shake her hands to stop her, Selena made a sign for her to stop and to play along. Then she remembered she was no longer Relena Darlian but playing the role of Selena Peacecraft. So far so good, the woman seemed to have bought it… but would someone else? Is this the beginning of lessons in lying? A common temptation is to define a lie as a statement that isn't true. But a little reflection will show that things are more complicated than this. For there are different types of lies and even if they are innocent and beautiful they are still **_lies_**.

_To be continued…_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

**_Thanks to my awesome beta ConquerorAlexander and for taking the time! TOM!_**

**A/N:** I started this fic for the Muse Bunny convention; it is the first chapter out of 12 chapters. The next chapters will be based upon the five words and/or phrases they give me at the convention. I hope it is to your liking. Please review I would like to know what you think for I am still trying to figure out where this story is going. It's not an average sappy AU story however.

Important Note- Someone sent me a PM on how to use Relena's name for the original Relena and it seemed like a good idea since after all it was Relena who will appear more on the fic other then Selena who was the really the OC… because as you can tell she's really bitchy. Relena is better as she always is. So from now on Relena will be the real Relena… and Selena is the OC. How will I play them both… well you already noticed that when Dorothy speaks to her she refers to her as Lena, I will do that in order to not get mixed up too much with Selena's name like in this chapter.

-. If you think this is wrong too… then it's still the first chapter and I can make changes although, I'd like to thank that person who gave me that idea and who I don't know if she wants to remain anonymous but you know who you are!

Thanks for those that have reviewed and I'm sorry if it confuses you even more… I really am.

If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask.

Blessings to all reviewers, readers and writers.


	2. Wheels of Fate

**Word Count: 4,995**

**Beta: **ConquerorAlexander

**A/N: **A quick note for those of you who read the first chapter and those who reviewed it. I apologize if I get you confused in this chapter. But just so you know. I changed Relena's and Selena's roles. The OC is Selena Peacecraft and is married to Heero Yuy, it made more sense since Relena would be too OOC for that role. And Relena Darlian will be the poor girl. I apologize for changing it but I explained it in the first chapter so if you want to read the A/N there please do so.

_Italics-_ Are for thoughts. Read on ...

* * *

**Beautiful Lie**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chapter 2:** Wheels of Fate 

* * *

_Four families swore loyalty to the imperial Peacecraft family. _

_So forth_

_an alliance was formed between them. _

_Lies were also present in the moment of their alliance._

_What will happen when the new generation learns of these lies?_

_**c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c**_

* * *

_The Chang family was known for their sense of honor, justice and wonderful martial arts skills. _

_They imposed order, bestowed laws and acts to ensure that the _

_Sanc Kindom was on its way to becoming a true Empire._

* * *

"You do understand that as the youngest one out of your brothers… you have more to prove and it is your duty to uphold the family honor?" The elderly woman asked with a serious tone to the young Chinese man sitting in front of her.

He nodded, "I understand… however I would like-"

"Do not interrupt me," she ordered cutting his appeal with venom in her words. The young man bowed apologetically and continued to listen to his grandmother's request. After all she was head of the family after his parents past away in a tainted massacre. "Your brothers have already achieved everything needed to uphold our families honor, Liu is a successful doctor and Wei is master of martial arts. As you know you cannot be less or better than your brothers in any area and since none of them are taking care of our alliance with the rest of the families, this leaves you, Wufei."

He bit his tongue at the thought of not being able to pursue his dream of being a master of martial arts. Not being able to surpass his brothers in any way was worse then any curse he could think of being that he was the best at all the things his brothers did, martial arts, music and even art. Yet he could not prove it, for it would dishonor his family. Even so the worse was yet to come.

"Also," Wufei lifted his gaze upwards in question, since he thought the conversation was practically over, a smirk embedded the elderly woman's face, "You are almost of age to be wed, protocol states that you are to be Long Meilan's suitor."

He hid his shock to the best of his abilities, but inside his blood was boiling. He tried to speak but knew better than to do so without being asked so he stopped for he knew it would just get him reprimanded.

"You may leave now," she stated but it was more of an order. Wufei bowed once more and clenched his fist as he left the room.

They had grown up together; she was more like family than anything else. A sudden image of a toddler crawling and running around made his stomach queasy. Sure he was old enough to marry, but he didn't feel ready. And even though he wasn't the romantic type, going through a marriage without loving that person wasn't his idea of a true marriage, he wasn't like Heero. "Meilan… Meilan? She's like a sister to me!" He thought out loud, frustration growing and he let it out by leaving an impressive hole on a large column.

"I guess you have been told?" A tall, strongly built, bald headed man appeared out of nowhere.

It didn't startle Wufei however, "Master O," he acknowledged his presence.

"The way of the dragon is a lonesome road… for what its worth you are by far the best student I ever had. You will always be best, do not be ashamed of that," he complimented as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

His ebony eyes saddened and could only reply, "Please do not let anyone hear you say that, for I would be a dishonor to my family." But inside a warm feeling overcame him after hearing that from his master, it was nice to know that at least someone felt he was good at something.

_**c.c.c.c.c.c.c**_

* * *

_The Winner family owned a multibillion corporation that placed them on top of the world. _

_Best known for their diplomatic bloodline and pacifist beliefs, the Winner family _

_holds together a range of allies and organizations to help the Sanc Kingdom._

* * *

Quatre knocked lightly on Dorothy's opened door. She was at the phone as always, so he let himself come in. A smirk on her lips was formed but not from the conversation instead it was because as she had predicted her little prey had come back.

"Mr. Winner, please sit down…" she motioned to the chair in front of her desk after hanging up the phone.

"Miss Catalonia, I take it you are having a good day?" he asked politely.

"Now that you are here, of course," Dorothy answered in a flirtatious manner making Quatre blush slightly. "Once again I must apologize for not showing up to our dinner arrangement last night I had a last minute engagement to attend to."

"Please do not concern yourself over that matter, I am getting used to being stood up by you." No matter how he said things they always came out sweetly even if he intended them to be sarcastic. It was just his kind nature, his curse. He still didn't know why he decided to believe in Dorothy's lies and continue to pursue her ill-mannered affections, but he did nevertheless.

"I promise Mr. Winner to make it up to you. Did you find anything interesting to do?" She asked sardonically.

The blonde young man placed a finger to his chin as he remembered he did. He hadn't really thought about it until then, but he did have a good evening that extended to a good morning after all.

"Actually Miss Catalonia, I did."

The woman's oddly forked eyebrows were lifted in surprise. Had she not known him any better she would've thought he had been with a woman. But she knew Quatre was not one to charm one girl after another, or was he?

"Please, I thought we were past all the formalities we have known each other long enough. You know you can call me Dorothy." She got up from her seat and walked over to him. Quatre nodded and got up as well. "Would you like to join me for quick match of tennis and maybe after a fencing match also?"

Dorothy grabbed a tennis racket and handed it to him. She then grabbed one for herself and continued out the door.

He thought about it once more and came to the conclusion that maybe it was the tension they both had for years that made for some alluring tension. All the same, there was something about her that made him always come back and want to be next to her.

She stopped once out of her office and turned with poise only to see Quatre still inside lost in thought. "Well… are you coming?"

_**c.c.c.c.c.c.c**_

Trowa watched with curiosity every disgruntled action the honey blond woman made. Like moving lamps around the hotel room as she made her way to the mini bar and began desperately searching for _something _in between the liquor. The handsome tall man continued to stare in wonder, yet he somehow knew what she might've been looking for. A small smirk embellished his manly features.

Until he dared to ask from one of the comfortable, luxurious chairs he was sitting on, "What are you doing?"

Selena looked up from the mini bar, a slight blush hit her cheeks for she was unaware that her lover had been sitting there all this time half naked watching her with a furrowed brow.

"I've torn the place apart for my cell phone, but I still can't find it!" She whined, her world coming to an end as she knew it.

"Why do you need it?" He asked wistfully.

"Because…" she tried to find the right explanation but either way his name was bound to come up.

"Because?"

"Because… _Heero_ always calls me at two o'clock exactly to check if I'm okay. If I don't answer he's bound to call the whole armada!" She continued to desperately look for her missing object afraid of the consequences of not answering her husband's call. After all she wasn't exaggerating, it had happened before, when she didn't answer his call for being in a meeting that she forgot to mention. The meeting was disrupted with the military and he leading them trying to find out if she had been hurt or abducted. It also almost lead to one of the colonies ambassador's, who was of mature age, to almost have a heart attack.

"Will you help me find it?" She pleaded with an index finger to her lips.

Trowa got up from his seat and wrapped his strong arms gently around her waist. "I love it when you do that," he whispered, making her hair on her neck stand on end. She could've melted in his arms in that moment; in fact she did every time she listened to his voice.

"When… I do what?" she managed to whisper back, letting herself feel his bare chest on her back.

He kissed her neck gently but did not answer instead he untangled his arms and proceeded to the bedroom. Selena crossed her arms and looked puzzled. It didn't take long for him to come back with her cell phone on his right hand exposing it as a prize.

"What would I do without you?" She smiled, pleased and was about to give him a kiss as reward. He placed a finger on her lips stopping her from doing so, while she looked hurt, her cell phone rang and he handed it to her as if knowing it would ring. She picked up quickly and retook her wife role as she spoke to the person on the other line. Lying of course of her whereabouts and company with grace and faked sweetness.

Trowa sat back down waiting for her to finish talking, a knot formed in his stomach at the thought of being with Selena, someone who was married. He had never been jealous of anyone he had dated and even though he was 'the other man' he couldn't stand the fact that Heero was the one that got to see her every day, it infuriated him inside but he hid it very well.

"Heero?" He inquired plainly and with no emotion when she hanged up.

She nodded irritated and threw her cell phone to one of the chairs.

"Must you insist upon putting that there?" He pointed to her cell phone. She had a habit of throwing her things around. Not that he complained for having to watch where she placed her things like she were a child, it was the fact that she got so upset after not being able to find the darn things that he felt uncomfortable with. He just hated seeing her discontent.

She laughed, "Well, I have you to find it for me if it gets lost."

"What if he calls again?" His words were cold.

Selena frowned catching his coldness, "I just wished he would leave me alone for once."

"He's your husband; therefore he can't leave you alone. I wouldn't," Trowa stated the obvious with a hint of reveal to his own true feelings.

She sighed. "I liked him better when he was all serious and frivolous…"

"And now?"

"Now… he just tries too hard…it's dreadfully unpleasant," harshness was tainted in her tone.

"Woe is you."

"You're mocking me."

"Of course not," he gave her an arrogant smile, "But weren't you the one who wanted him to love you 'with the passion of a thousand suns'." No doubt it was a mock Trowa gave her right then. Selena glared at him playfully and grinned at the thought that he actually remember that she had said that once.

"I wanted to make the marriage work. But alas I failed. I believe it goes to show that one has to be careful of what one desires." She placed her arms around his neck in a loving manner and whispered to his ear, "What is it that you desire?"

Trowa swiftly and playfully moved his hands around her waist bringing her to sit down on his lap. His face leaned closer to hers and caught the softness of her lips.

"I can't continue to do this Lena," he muttered, letting her feel the closeness of his lips and searching in her eyes for an answer.

Selena sighed she knew very well what he meant. He had never been happy about them meeting in far off hotels and while he didn't want their relationship to go public either, he had enough of the lies and deceits needed to cover it up. He owed the Yuy family as much as he owed the kind lady who adopted him and cared for him. Even though she had already a daughter a tad older than him named Catherine she gave him as much love as she gave her. After she died, Catherine did her best to also raise him and treat him like a brother.

Selena looked at him, a sad expression written all over her face. She hadn't known how or why she'd fallen in love with him. He was a lot like Heero at first but then when the intimacy grew she came to learn that he was indeed different. He had more passion for her, more fire in him. He loved her like Heero never could.

"It seems you are ready for a bath darling… will you take one with me before I have to leave?" She pouted and rubbed her foot on his leg seductively.

He brushed her hair out of her face softly. "That is exactly what I was planning on doing." He lifted her up with both of his strong well-toned arms, she yelped as she found herself being elevated like she was a damsel in distress.

"Scared dear? I won't drop you," he reassured her with a smirk, enjoying each moment.

She kissed him passionately, nibbling every now and then on his lower lip. He stopped the kiss to watch where he was going. Once he arrived at the enormous bathroom, Selena found that he had already prepared the bath tub with beautiful rose petals, scents and…

"A rubber ducky?" She placed a hand to her mouth trying to control a laugh.

"What? It was already here… and it was cute," he excused as a rosy color exuded his cheeks. "I guess rubber ducks aren't mature enough?" He asked sarcastically. He grabbed the small duck in his hand while he went inside the tub.

Selena followed and snatched the duck from his hands analyzing it. "Yes, playing with rubber duckies is _**so**_ mature." She complied before giving into fits of laughter, making Trowa blush even more. Her laugh came to a halt when she noticed how beautiful he really was, the closeness of his body made her anxious and his piercing emerald eyes made her feel like she was the only woman he could ever be with.

"I love you…" she spoke those words softly scared of how he would react, she had thought about saying them for the longest time and now they came out.

Trowa looked at her wide-eyed, unexpected to hear those words at all. He cupped her chin and brought her closer making her drop the rubber duck in the water. "I love you too."

They embraced each other, a strong embrace like they were afraid to lose one another. "That really made my day." She thought out loud, a tear rolling down her soft feminine features that Trowa could not see and a warm smile on Trowa's face that Selena also couldn't see.

_**c.c.c.c.c.c.c**_

* * *

_The Maxwell family, weapon developers and providers for the Sanc Kingdom._

_With a wide range of sophisticated knowledge with technology and mastery of all types of weapons since before the Golden Age._

_Owners of a conglomerate as powerful as the Winner's. _

* * *

Maxwell's and Yuy's had always shared a certain intrigue of fighting for truth and peace. Being that both owned big shares of colonies especially the Yuy's who owned a larger part. In between the Golden Era thinking that maybe there could never actually be peace between Earth and the Colonies, as they were the first to actually start an alliance just in case any war would start. Until Heero Yuy Senior became head of the Yuy family and becoming an important figure for the colonies. He preached pacifism and decided to unite with the monarch Peacecraft family. Swearing to be loyal and to protect them with their own lives, this also made the Maxwell family do the same.

Just like the head of both families, both sons, their only heir, Duo Maxwell, had grown together with Heero Yuy Junior, successor to his father. After the death of both Duo's and Heero's parents they gave each other moral support and became unconditional friends even so if they weren't much alike. This made Duo inclined to swear his loyalty to Heero and his family, but in his mind and heart only, for he had also the responsibility of protecting the Peacecraft family.

Even though he seemed like he had it all figured out. Even though his confidence made him shine like he had everything he could ever want and his cheery smile told the world he was in fact Duo _Maxwell_.

No one could ever guess that if they looked beyond his boisterous attitude he was fighting with himself, confused and unsure of who he really was and of what he really wanted.

"Pardon me …sweet heart… you're a pretty little lady," a drunken man slurred as he stumbled into Duo.

Duo turned to the drunk man and removed his dark glasses, it was clear that by the way he was dressed he wanted to conceal his identity. "Who are you calling sweetheart!" He shoved the wobbly man into a wall, making him run scared for his life. "And I am not a lady!" The braided man screamed.

He remembered he was bullied because of his braid since he was young but Heero was the only one who understood the reason behind him not cutting it off. No matter where he went he was always reminded of everything Heero had done for him, it was getting quite annoying.

While he decided whether or not to enter the club, a young girl his age touched his shoulder, he jolted afraid he was caught by someone. "Duo… what are you doing here?"

"Middie! Hiya… err… there… how are you? … It's been so long," Duo said nervously.

"Yeah it has," she stared at him and at the club sign that said 'Match-sticks' with two male signs crossing.

"Uh… I lost a contact lens around here…" he bent down searching for his imaginary contact lens. The bouncer who had been watching the undecided Duo for a full three hours chuckled but turned away.

Duo glared his way and turned back to Middie, "I guess I will have to buy new ones." He shrugged innocently.

"Yeah. Too bad. But what are you doing around here?" She insisted on asking.

"Well you won't believe it," Duo began trying to come up with an excuse, the bouncer coughed and dissimulative pointed to a big sign not too far away without Middie noticing. He smirked and thought about how thankful he was for the intruding bouncer. "I am really tired of gourmet meals… I heard the Sanc Fried Chicken made these new delicious … chicken biscuits!"

The girl with sandy blond hair crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Chicken biscuits?"

"Yeah… you know… biscuits… made of chicken… with chicken…" He rubbed the back of his head trying to loosen up the tension he had.

"Oh. I haven't tried them," she answered still in wonder.

"Chicken biscuits are good." He reassured it like it was food from the heavens.

"Well they sound appetizing. Do you mind if I come along with you?" Her face turned a bit flushed, Duo smiled it wasn't like Middie to be that shy, "I mean… it's okay if you don't want me to go… I'm sorry I must be intruding you."

"No, not at all. It's just that it's been quite a while since we've seen each other…" he commented a hint of nostalgia hitting both of them.

"That is true. I am overjoyed however, that I finally have a chance to see you again."

"We should catch up then, with a few chicken biscuits?" Duo offered her his arm and she took it gladly. As they began walking Duo slightly turned his head and nodded to thank the bouncer to which the tall big bad bouncer replied with his thumbs up and thinking, "_He'll be back."_

While Duo made a little prayer, "_Please God may chicken biscuits exist!" _

_**c.c.c.c.c.c.c**_

Relena squeezed a good amount of face wash in her left hand. She rubbed them together and applied it to her face. Massaging and removing every spec of makeup that Selena had made her put on. After she washed her face she noticed that even though that she had only applied little, it had made a big difference. Now she was back to her old self, she sighed as she looked in the mirror, "What a day."

She tried not to remember the awful things that had happened to her before work and she definitely wanted to forget about Selena's threat and hoping for the best that Selena Peacecraft would forget about her existence.

The evening was chilly but she thanked the heavens she was off from work. Her head was hurting badly and she needed to go see her mother.

"Hey! Lena!" A woman her age came running up to her, it seemed she had been waiting near the hotel. She was petite, had oddly short black hair that matched her beautiful big blue eyes. A cheerful smile set in when she finally caught up to her best friend.

"Hilde!" She screamed out. Relena was happy to see a familiar friendly face, she embraced her quickly, and the black haired girl hugged her back.

"Guess what? I got us some spread cheese… thought maybe you would want to make some of your famous cheesy rolls… I bet your mom would like that." Hilde didn't know how to console her friend from a broken heart, but being with her in that moment is what really mattered to her. It was just best if they avoided the subject, she thought.

Relena nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She forced a smile, "Yes, she would. Let's get going then."

The two walked together side by side, Relena told her all about her day at work and the weird circumstances that she had met the famous Selena Peacecraft. Hilde couldn't believe it specially the part where she had made her wear her clothes and make-up and the fact that she blackmailed her.

"See? Didn't I always tell you, you looked like her?"

They were both laughing as they entered the small home. "Hi mommy, how are you feeling?" Immediately Relena went to take her temperature, her mother's eyes sparkled at seeing her precious daughter come in.

"I'm fine sweety. Hilde… why didn't you come over for…" she turned to Hilde and the severe cough cut her question, once it calmed down she continued, "darn cough… I was saying why didn't you come over for dinner last night?"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Relena second the question.

Hilde shrugged off the question with an innocent smile and nonchalantly made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a mixing bowl and flour from the wooden cupboard. Relena soon followed and placed her hands on her hips with an expecting stare.

"Well?"

"Well… what?" The fact that she was mixing a bunch of plain flour for no reason pretty much gave it away.

The honey blond girl shook her head, giggled and took the mixing bowl from her, "You have that goofy smile. The one I haven't seen in quite a while. So what happened last night?"

She wanted to tell her best friend about who she had met, if only she could find a way to omit the part about how he met him, it would make things so much better. _Oh, what the hell, _she thought.

"I met this wonderful guy. He looked like an angel… I am not lying," she began, "He was so kind and pure…"

"Well he definitely doesn't sound like your type," Relena mused adding some milk and two eggs to her mixture.

"I know I only go for the bad boy types… but he was just different. He looked at me differently Lena."

"Relena…" her mother barely called out deriving the girl's attention to her.

"Yes mother?" She poked her head enough for her mother to see.

"Where did you get the money to pay Dr. Jared for the medicines?"

Relena furrowed her brow and was by all mean confused. "What do you mean?"

"He came by said that everything was paid for…" Her mother's voice trailed off also in confusion.

Hilde dropped a plastic cup on the floor, raising awareness from her best friend.

"Hilde?" She questioned in a sing-song tone.

She made believe like the deal wasn't with her and played innocent.

"What's going on?" Before she decided to wait for her answer she pinned her to a wall where her mother wouldn't hear them whispering. "Oh my God. Hilde how could you?"

"What?" She murmured trying to imitate her low key.

"Don't play dumb with me. That guy… the one you were with 'last night'. You went on the streets again, didn't you?" Her face was serious and her hands still pinning the girl to the wall.

Hilde sighed; she had been caught. "I had to Lena." A pair of blue eyes shamefully directed to the floor, afraid to meet another pair of equally saddened blue eyes.

Relena let go of her and lifted her hands in irritation. She mumbled some words that weren't audible.

"Since my mom bailed on us I couldn't even go back to studying and now I'm stuck with three hungry brothers. I've been without a job for a month now Lena. What else could I do? I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

She turned and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Oh, Hil… you know you always have us…"

"I can't keep off living out of your good will. You barely hold it out on your own and for this past month you have been feeding my brothers and me, it's not fair." Her voice was shaky.

The girl was strong. There was no doubt in Relena's mind. If it had been her she would've crumbled to pieces. "I just don't want you to go off… _and sell yourself…_" she mumbled the last few words.

Hilde flinched at her friend's statement. It wasn't like she wanted a life that way, but it was the only way she knew how to defend herself. "I have no papers Lena and I wasn't born here like you. The best job they could give me was as a maid and now they won't even hire me for that. My body is all I have left… without the legal papers I'm nothing. And now after the war is done they've made it even more difficult," she explained half-heartedly.

It was hopeless, Relena thought, there was no way she could possibly help her either. Her job barely paid for their food and bills. "I can't accept the money you gave for the medicine… I'll pay you back as soon as I get my paycheck," she reassured with confidence.

She shook her head and raised a hand to her face. "It's the least thing I can do for everything you have done for me… Besides the guy I told you about gave me enough money for two months… he too said I should get a better job," she remembered his eyes, his words and a curl formed on her lips, "he said I was too good to be doing something like that."

A scoffing sound escaped Relena, "And that is why he paid you to sleep with him."

"Actually he didn't sleep with me," she retorted. A crimson color appearing on her face, "He didn't even know I was a hooker… When I told him he was shocked, it was like he had never seen one. He then said he would pay me just for my company."

Relena stared in awe. She huffed, "I'm glad it turned out that way."

"I doubt that I'll ever see him again. But… I will try my best to find a better job."

Relena hugged her friend, overjoyed to hear her say those words. But the moment was interrupted by a sudden unwanted guest.

"Relena! You have to let me explain what happened…" an agitated man her age came barging through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here!"Hilde shrieked. Her blood boiled as she stared at the man who had hurt her friend's feelings. She grabbed the closest thing to her, the mixing bowl and began hitting him with the object.

"Are you crazy you slut!"

"Get the fuck out of here you lying, cheating excuse of man! Go back to your skanky new girlfriend…" She pursued Timothy out the door with the mixing bowl leaving a trail of dough all over.

From the commotion Relena's mother began coughing and gasping for air.

"Mother…mother what's wrong?" Relena rushed to her mother's side. Hilde shut the door. Her proud expression turned into an alarmed one.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's dying Hilde!" Relena screamed. Her mother was turning red and blue. "Mama don't die on me… MAMA!"

"I'll call an ambulance…" the black haired girl left her side searching frantically for a phone.

While Relena was at a lost… her mother was dying…

_To be continued…_

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

**A/N: **This time is to thank those people who reviewed and gave it a shot thank you so much. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Please tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it… pointers, comments, want to me kill me? Just let me know… And like I said it isn't your regular AU it's bound to get crazy from here on end…

**I would like to thank:**

**C, Alaskantiger, KatCora, Omnicat and my beta CA.**

Blessings to all readers, writers and reviewers!


	3. Demise of Truth

**Warning:** Some foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. Never have, never will.

**Beta: **ConquerorAlexander

**Word count: **4,076

**Beautiful Lie**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chatper 3: **_Demise of Truth_

* * *

_Soon you feel the need to tell a lie…_

_Destiny is fate, fate is destiny._

_It is in the moments of decision, where your destiny is shaped._

_You can lie to youself, but destiny will not lie to you._

* * *

Selena admired herself on her big mirror, her dress was custom made like most of her wardrobe. Heero let himself in her bedroom. He watched her intensively; the strapless black laced dress accentuated her skin tone and gave her a hint of mysteriousness. It was then that he couldn't help but wonder why things had to be the way they were in their relationship. At her sight, his mind asked him when was it that he began having an affair and when was it that they had stopped sleeping together in the same room and having to sneak around so the kids didn't notice (on Heero's request). They both made it impossible, that was the reason why, there was no need for time, it had always been just plain impossible.

"It is impolite to stare," she stated without looking away from the mirror.

"It is also getting late…" he responded cold as usual.

She retrieved a diamond bracelet from her jewelry box and motioned for her husband to place it on her right wrist.

Her glare diverted his eyes to hers. "Which is why I must ask you, why are you not dressed?"

"I wasn't informed that I needed to attend also," he responded nonchalantly. He dreaded balls and dreaded dealing with all of the high class society even if he was one himself.

"The Prince of Austria is coming. Of course you have to be there, you are my husband and as such you must show your support."

Heero's stoic features made it hard for Selena to read what he was thinking or what he was feeling. She had given up a long time ago and realized that from the beginning all they were to each other was pure convenience.

"Are you going out?" Charles let himself in with a young girl almost his age hanging on dearly to his small hand.

Heero turned around to attend to his precious children. While Selena merely answered pretentiously, "I'm trying to tell your father he should wear his soldier uniform, he looks quite dashing in it."

He hated that, being exposed as a hero, when the war was nothing but cold and made him lose part of his humanity. He glared back at her, responding short and precise, "the war is over there's no need for my uniform any longer."

Selena gave off a tiny smirk, she loved getting to him; it was joyous for some reason. She then rolled her eyes at the sight of the two children still there wondering what was going on.

"Catherine! Catherine!" She yelled for her maid.

"Yes ma'am?" The brown haired girl and trustworthy maiden came running to her mistress's call.

"Make yourself useful. Feed the children then put them to bed," Selena ordered, making a waving motion with her hand. Catherine nodded. Before she took them away the blue eyed woman kissed her son on the forehead and patted Lillian's (her 'daughter's') head. Lillian directed her eyes to fuzzy bunny slippers, feeling outlandish at her mother's lack of sentiment towards her. She clutched to her brother's hand tighter and her faithful blankie, which she was holding on her other hand. She shyly followed her brother and Catherine out of her mother's bedroom.

* * *

X.x.x.X

* * *

Duo's glance kept roaming around distracted by the ballroom's French doors. His date had gotten tired of his lack of attention, especially being one of those girls who was used to getting plenty of it. She got up from their table, irritated, but no luck in getting attention from her happy go lucky date. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to come through that door or who perhaps.

_"Maybe I do know"_, he thought, ruffling his bangs while he scoffed, _"would it kill them to vary the music once in a while?" _The music was always classical. A glance then a drink, it was a process he had adapted well enough. Another glance and a drink.

"Do you really think he's coming? After all he doesn't like these social gatherings." He cursed for his trance was broken by none other than the devil's spawn herself. Dorothy Catalonia gracefully sat down on a seat across from the now annoyed braided man.

"I don't remember inviting you to sit down," he snapped and gave her one of his famous sarcastic grins.

She ignored his snarky remark and continued to place her chin on her hands. She gave him that 'look', the one that could make even the toughest of fighter's crack, except Heero of course. That is why she was a leader on the Preventers Interrogation Center. "You shouldn't hold your breath, Heero might not come." She smirked.

Duo took another sip from his strong drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Isn't that the reason you keep on staring at the doors, as if your stare and your almighty wishing will get him here?" The evil smile and tone of hers was evident and by all means sharp.

Duo coughed as his drink went down the wrong way. "Seriously… Dorothy," he coughed once again, "I have no idea of what you're talking about. I am checking to see when my date comes back."

"What, the blond worthless cheap bigot who probably shares a port-a-pottie with the rest of her tramp family? Sorry to say Maxwell dear… but a Golden Retriever is much cheaper and much more faithful," she critiqued oh so eloquently while pointing to the blond girl's direction who was laughing at a really old man's joke, but had the red ribbon that distinguished his status.

His attempt to lie was an utter failure so he 'tried' to redeem himself. "What can I say, the girl likes to mingle…"

"Tsk, tsk. You should really consider your choice in women… unless you're doing it on purpose," again her cynical tone guaranteed him that she probably knew more than him. She laughed and whispered so only he could hear, "You're such a shitty liar."

He inclined closer to her, cupping her chin gently. "And it seems you're a bitch in every sence of the word … now would you go away," he menaced.

She shooed his hand away and grinned. "I am a bitch to you because you need a cold slap of reality and I am here to give it to you wonder boy. You don't fool me with your merry smile and playboy attitude. You and I both know that's just a masquerade. However I understand how you feel…"

Dorothy jolted just a bit when Duo's fist hit the table gathering attention from the neighboring tables. He smiled trying to hide his hurt ego, "You have no idea how I feel. You, who only know how to play with people's feelings, 'love' is a word that is not in your vocabulary Catalonia."

"You're just like a rabid dog right now aren't you? Biting down your instinct of wanting to kill me, you're jealous that I get to have Heero in my bed while you will never be anything more than just his 'friend'."

"I rather have his sincere friendship then just be his fuck buddy…" He realized the mistake he had just made by saying that. He cursed at himself in his mind; he had fallen right into Dorothy's trap.

She grinned, proudly and triumphantly. "I knew it! You're in love with Heero Yuy… I knew you were a fruit cake all along!" Dorothy could not help but squeal in delight while Duo was alarmed at the scandal she was making. He got up and pulled a seat next to her.

Covering her mouth was the next step, she muffled but he still didn't let her go. "Look. You dare say anything to anybody about this and I swear I will skin you alive. I will tell Lena the relationship you have with Heero and she'll surely exile you." His warning was honest and deep. He uncovered her mouth and cleaned his hand of her venomous lips on his black pants.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Dorothy clapped her hands, "I am proud of you Duo Maxwell. Although, I've been quite inquisitive as to why you would keep my relationship with Heero a secret. What's in it for you?"

"You don't love him," he stated simply.

"Not that he seems to mind much." She bit her lower lip and made a face filled with pleasure, "Especially when he's in my bed and I'm on top and he is gasping and breathing hard… after a long exhausting-"

"Too much info! Too much info!" Duo waved up his hands to motion her to stop. "Geez! Shut up will ya? Someone's bound to pick up on what you're saying! Damn it."

"And I was just beginning to have fun…" Dorothy pouted at the sight of a blond man making his way to them and the fact that she would now have to cut her teasing short.

Duo sighed in relief and stared defiantly at the blond veiled woman next to him. He began pushing her chair with his foot so they were no longer closer.

"Could you move away a little bit? Just a little bit? Perfect. Thanks."

"Frightened, to be seen so close to a real woman?" Dorothy whispered her last comeback.

Duo shoved her chair a bit harder almost making her fall, but Quatre graciously caught her in the nick time for a graceful recovery, as was his style.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" Quatre asked with worry tainted in his voice.

"I'm fine. They don't make chairs like they used to…" She released herself from his strong hold. For a man with such a soft expression he had very strong arms. It made Dorothy a bit rosy on her pale cheeks.

"Yes, dumb chairs…" Duo added coyly fighting a smirk.

"My, such a _gay_ atmosphere we have today at this glorious ball…" Dorothy faked a smile as she accented the word "gay".

Quatre was confused. He shrugged it off and asked if he could join their table, after all the mingling he had to do, he was finally happy he saw people who weren't servile self-seekers who hoped to gain favors and approval by praising him.

Without any of the two noticing he managed to check if his minty breath was still there. He popped another mint in his mouth just in case and turned to watch the two. He was still confused at Duo's and Dorothy's antics as they continued to glare and throw remarks condescendingly at each other.

0o.0o0.o0

* * *

"Marimeia would you please turn the music down…"

_Lady Une is a beautiful woman in her late thirties and even for her age she is better kept then most girls half her age. No doubt a package of beauty and brains all in one. If only she were able to see that herself…_

* * *

"Would you please learn how to knock?" A red head girl answered in a snobby attitude without lifting her head up from her laptop.

She frowned and made her way to turn the volume down from the heavy rock music that was playing on the radio.

Marimeia abruptly closed her laptop and glared at the woman in front of her. And to add to her dismay she sat down on her bed. "I was listening to that! "

"Could you just make a bit of time for me?" She asked cautiously. "I just want to be your friend…"

"And I'm a hula dancer, now what do you have to say?" She replied sarcastically.

"Marimeia if we're going to get along-" Une began but was immediately cut off by the teen's spiteful tone.

"Who said anything about wanting to get along with you?"

No matter what she did there was no way of getting through the rebellious teen. If she didn't love her husband Treize as much as she did she would've left him the same day that girl appeared on their door claiming to be his child and finding out about the long love affair he had had with her mother Leia.

"I'm only trying to understand you," she said almost in a whisper.

The girl clutched her fists and snapped, "You are not my mother! You will never be anything like my mother!"

"I'm not trying to replace your mother," Une tried to explain. Her eyes quivering, she tried extending her hand to touch her face. Marimeia countered with slapping it away from her.

"You could never replace my mother even if you tried. She was a million times prettier then you, that is why my father loved her more then you."

The girl's words stung her like lemon and salt on an open wound. She suppressed the urge to smack her across the face, telling herself she was just grieving over her mother's death. It had to be devastating to lose a dear loved after all. She had lost a child once, and the pain was unbearable, even though the baby never had the chance to be born he had been loved from inside her womb. An aching pain began to pierce her head. All the thoughts and stress was beginning to get to her.

"Hey… are you okay?" The girls ice blue eyes softened. She was alarmed but then turned back to her regular dreadful self when Une nodded. "Why didn't my father take you to the ball?"

"I was having a slight headache. Besides I wanted us to spend some time together, to get to know each other."

Une smiled sincerely.

"Could it be the he just decided to take someone else other then you?" She scoffed. "Get something straight. We will never 'spend some time together'," she mocked her with two fingers raised on both hands quoting her phrase.

"Why can't you just try? For your father," Une pleaded.

"Because. I. Hate. You." She looked at her straight in the eyes, venom embedding each word. "If it hadn't been for you, my father would've stayed with my mother. Because he loved her, yet he felt sorry for you. I will never forgive you. You ruined my family." With those last words said and pleased to have left a shocked 'stepmother' in her room, she went to the kitchen to warm up some garlic bread. She figured she should treat herself to at least that.

* * *

0o.0o0.o0

* * *

Selena greeted every important figure at the ball, with Heero by her side. He was like her bodyguard after all, making sure their 'symbol of peace and unity' between earth and the colonies was safe and sound at all times. Heero managed to hide a yawn, which didn't escape his wife's view, for she herself was suppressing many. She motioned him to leave her side. He hesitated for a while but realized the ball was well guarded so he took the opportunity to have a break.

As Selena watched him leave, she could only think about what Trowa had said to her earlier and the ultimatum he had given her.

"_I thought it was a girl's job to give an ultimatum," Selena joked._

"_Well we're switching roles, after all I am the 'other woman'," he mused. His serious tone didn't take long to kick in once again, "I can't take it just seeing you every once in a while. I know I can't make you choose between your family and me. And I know, I can't give you wealth like Heero Yuy. But all I ask is that you come with me and give it a try. If you don't like what we may have or you realize you really don't love me. I will say to everyone that I took you against your will… and Heero will have to take you back…"_

_Selena wanted to laugh but noticed that Trowa had a straight face while he was saying it._

"_I leave next weekend. If you decide you really want to give me a chance… then meet me at the airport. If not then I'll know what you have chosen and whatever we had will be nothing more than a memory." She was stunned and speechless at Trowa's petition. He cupped her face with his hands, "Whatever you do choose, know that I will always love you." At that he kissed her deeply as if it were their last._

She couldn't stop thinking about it. His voice echoed within every part of her being. She didn't know what to do. If she left Heero she would end up losing everything she had gained. Her fame, power, money and her soon to be title 'Queen of the World', not that she was looking forward to it, but it was something her father had always wanted her to be. It was what she was raised to do. On the other hand she would lose the love of her life. She needed a plan of some sort. It didn't take long for a flashback to occur. Bright ideas come to those who wait and there was no doubt she would now know what to do …

"_Relena… Relena Darlian." She blushed._

"_Ha, that's just amusing. Your name is even similar to mine… maybe you're my twin… no that would be impossible. You're just a nice coincidence…" She encircled Relena like a lion does to its prey__. __"I might just use you for one of my crazy ideas."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a petit woman her age. Two ginger blond thick curls framed her face and a fake smile plastered her lips. "Your highness." She curtsied elegantly. The gracious tall man next to her did the same.

It was evident on Selena that she was definitely not fond of the woman at all. She managed to put on a fake smile of her own. But looked directly at the man and extended her hand, "It's lovely to see you again Mr. Khushrenada. I thank you for all the support you have given to my father so far and to the alliance."

Treize smiled conceptually pleased. Selena dismissed herself without even talking to the girl next to him. He bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

The girl was fuming red from anger as she had been publicly humiliated. Everyone had seen how Selena Peacecraft ignored her.

"Take it easy now, Ms. Noventa," Treize uttered.

She walked to the balcony followed by her escort. "I hate that wench. She thinks she's better than me? Ha."

"What did you expect? She wasn't going to receive you with open arms, after all your family did cause them some controversy. The only reason you are accepted in court is because of your grandfather," Treize explained while he grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter.

"Like hell. She should be bowing to me. Everything she has should belong to my family!" She bellowed.

Treize removed a small brown lock that came to the front of her face, "Well no one said life was fair."

"Aren't you in the least bit angry? The Khushrenada family should be even more powerful than the fools from the alliance." She bit her lower lip in order to stop herself from making more of a scandal.

"I have done my share of bad deeds. Come due time I might want to try to regain what rightfully belongs to me. But I will do it intelligently… you however, are just a bitter little girl."

"I am not a little girl," she informed him, pressing her body close to his, enough to tease him.

He grinned and grabbed her by the waist, "Even so. She will be the new Queen."

"Not if I can help it." She snickered at the wicked ideas that encircled her mind. "God will forget to save the Queen this time…"

And just like if it was on cue two gunshots were heard, a smile embedded her face and Treize raised in eyebrow in question. He left her side and entered the ballroom once more. There was a big commotion around and a man with a guard uniform on the floor soaked in blood. He searched around for the source and saw a shocked Selena crying her heart out and Heero Yuy with a steady firm hand still holding his gun.

Dorothy ran to her friend's side. "Lena! Lena! Are you alright?"

Selena watched once more as her life almost passed her by. She was sick of that, sick of her life being in danger all the time. It was time for her to see a different kind of light… it was decided.

Meanwhile Silvia Noventa looked disappointed at seeing the whole scenario. _Well it seems you have more lives than a cat..._ Her plan was going to take longer than expected.

* * *

0o.0o0.o0

* * *

Hilde sat down by her best friend's side placing a cup of tea in her shaking hands. "Drink it, it will do you good."

Relena could barely sip the tea, she was a nervous wreck. Hilde rubbed her back sympathetically but could come up with nothing to say to consol her. They had been there for a few hours and still no news from any of the doctors or nurses. The more time that passed the more nervous they became.

One of the doctor's that had gone into assistance came their way, his face looked grim. The worst of thoughts crossed both of their minds. Relena and Hilde stood up fast but neither could sound out any kind of word.

"She's in observation right now," the doctor informed.

It was like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and the world was no longer upside down. She sighed and tears of joy streamed down her face. Hilde hugged her and smiled for she too was relieved.

"We need to do more tests before she leaves. And she will be left in observation until she stabilizes."

"Can we go see her?" Hilde asked.

"I would ask you to wait. It is better if you go rest and return tomorrow."

Hilde thanked the doctor. He gave them a kind smile and returned to his other patients.

A few seconds later a nurse came by with a clip board. "I'm sorry to bother you at a moment like this. But we need you to sign this in order to allow further tests and for her room in the observation unit."

Relena took the clipboard from her and read the file. Her eyes darted to the numbers at the end which had the kingdoms money sign. The price was exuberant, just for the stay and the medications. She closed her eyes for a while letting things sink in while Hilde took a peek at the file too. Her eyes widened at the amount in the paper.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered.

"I have some money Lena. Don't worry, we'll make it." Hilde tried to reassure her but even her voice was cracking.

Her world had just turned upside down once again. But fate had a present for her and it presented itself with her ring tone, she didn't want to pick up not in a moment like that but something told her to answer.

"Is this Relena?" The voice at the other end asked.

Her eyes opened wide when she recognized her voice.

"How did you get my number?" It was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I'm a Peacecraft. I always get what I want. I also found out your mother was hospitalized…"

She could see Selena smiling at the other side and for some reason it pained her.

Selena didn't wait longer for her response, "I can help you save your mother… in fact I bet you I can change your whole pathetic situation."

Selena explained what she wanted, while Relena could only listen, her head buried in her hand. Hilde only watched confused with the call.

"What was that about?" Hilde asked after Relena hung up. She couldn't understand anything because Relena barely spoke during the call.

"I put myself in a sticky situation and I can't get out!" She cried out. "But I don't know what else to do!"

Hilde was alarmed by Relena's answer. "What do you mean?"

"I just made a deal with the devil…"

* * *

0o.0o0.o0

* * *

AN: Well I really hope this chapter has as much spice as the last one. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Please tell me what you think! Leave a review to let me know if it's going well or if it needs something else. I am having fun with this fanfic, even if it's AU I want to show that the characters are versatile. I hope I'm staying true to their characters and that the plot is somewhat different. I wanted to mix things up a bit.

On another note, I have made a trailer for this fic so check it out. You can go to my profile where it says FUN STUFF or copy paste this but remove the spaces:

http : / / www. youtube . com/ watch?v=mnw7E5OuBRg

Special thanks to:

**ConquerorAlexander, Kat Cora, Illico, Alaskantiger.**

I thank you deeply for taking the time to read and review. Your reviews keep me going, I was really happy with your enthusiasm towards this fic! Thank you so much, you guys rock!


	4. Selfless Omission

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This is just for fun and I am not getting paid, nor do I want to.

**Beautiful Lie**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chapter 4: **_Selfless Omission_

* * *

_He who cannot lie does not know what the truth is._

_**-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

_Life never seizes to mystify us, how with one choice it can completely change everything you know. _

_Whether the change is good or bad, the trick is to maintain one's true self._

* * *

The trustworthy schofer Harry, opened the car door and Selena stepped out. She had decided not to take the notorious pink limousine and instead, took a small black car to avoid being followed. As the sunlight hit her, she immediately put on her expensive designer sunglasses to shield her eyes. Gazing forward were four ladies in waiting on the right, three maids, a doctor and a professional stylist on the left; they were all lined up awaiting her arrival just like she had ordered. The people that were lined up all bowed gracefully as Selena walked closer to them. "You all have been called here because one way or another... you have proven to be loyal to me and the Monarchy in more than one occasion," she began to state the reason for their presence while they paid attention with both proud looks and bewilderment. "You four," she pointed to her ladies in waiting and they bowed once more. "You have proven to be the most loyal out of all the ladies. You have always kept quiet and helped me in my escapades; which is why I have chosen you along with the rest to be part of my new project... come on out."

On cue, all eyes were on a figure coming out of the black car and as Harry helped the woman, she gracefully gave her his hand and did her best to pull herself out. The chosen ones stared in wonder; the person's face was covered with a black veil that was attached to an equally black hat. They could tell it was a woman, but she was dressed in ordinary worn out clothes. They couldn't help but be curious as to the meaning of the girl's concealed identity and as to what kind of crazy 'project' their Royal Highness was about to embark on.

"Now, before I let you in on the project, I will give you a chance to back out now. If you are willing to stay then be warned, if anything gets out, I will know who to come after. This is not a game and could very well be dangerous to your lives and that of your families." They all turned to look at each other, the mention of life-threatening danger to themselves and their families wasn't too appealing. To which Selena added, "For your silence and loyalty, should you decide to participate, the reward will be a very handsome one." All of them knew that when she meant 'handsome,' she meant a lot of zero's, all from experience. Their expressions changed from a worried one to a _my life is finally fixed _one. "So, you have sixty seconds to decide. Oh," she paused with a smirk, "And this goes for you also Harry. You may decide if you want to stay or not, I will not obligate you."

With his usual serious face, he gave her his answer without hesitating. "My loyalty lies with you, your Majesty. I will help you in whatever it is you want to do."

"Very well," she acknowledged, pleased of his loyalty towards her. "So, who will leave?" She asked expectantly. "Speak now." But no one said a word, the thought of the reward was far too enchanting to just say no to. "Good. Since we have gotten that out of the way, let me present to you my new project..." She removed the girl's hat with delicacy revealing her once hidden face.

O.o.o.O

"Where did she go this time?" Duo's question ended with him lifting up his eyebrow as if expecting an answer he already knew. Heero stared coldly at the pen he was holding. His office felt ice cold like his attitude, yet he did not dissimulate his displeased life. "She felt ill. A trip to our villa will make her feel better."

"Yeah specially with people trying to kill her..." Duo humored in a dark manner. Lately that woman had been feeling ill all the time, he told himself. It was true she was a target for everyone and it wasn't easy to have so much on one person's shoulders, but she had managed to gain some bad enemies with her personality alone. She had been acting up lately and avoiding helping out her people while Heero could only do so much.

"She has a lot of pressure lately, specially with the consul talking about her future coronation…" Heero half explained.

It was his coronation also, he would be King. His violet eyes darkened, there Heero went again making up excuses. But he wasn't sure if it was an excuse for her… or for himself. Sometimes he wondered if he could get himself out of it and by **'it' **he meant everything that was going on. Their lives didn't get better after the war. It seemed everyone else moved on, but all of them were stuck in the same chaos. They would never be able to get back to those good old days where they used to relax in Wufei's peaceful garden and just do nothing. The life and everything else they knew had all gone to hell. Duo wanted to run away, from everything and everybody… except Heero. But those wonderful thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Maxwell!" The man's voice was precise and tainted with anger.

He recognized the voice oh too well. "Oh crap!" Duo let out. He knew it was time to run when Wufei came menacingly towards him with what seemed like a dangerously sharp sword, Wufei's favorite one in fact.

"You... You!"

"Me... me what? What did I do?" Duo ran all the way behind his best friend's desk and used him as a human shield. Heero raised his hands trying to calm his mad-stricken friend down. "Now... now little dragon, you don't want to do anything hasty now do you? A world without Maxwell would be a sad world..." He then realized he should have left the last part out.

A bloody murderous scream was bellowed out by Wufei, and Heero casually got out of his way. "I will kill you! You damn womanizer! How could you steal my cousin's innocence? You have brought shame to the Chang name!"

Duo had already started looking for another place to hide since his last intent for cover was a bust. When he heard what Wufei had to say, he abruptly stopped. He had finally gained an answer as to why he was going to be murdered, yet for the first time in his life he had no idea of what this person was talking about or what he was at fault with. "Wait... what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about you... you man whore!"

"Your cousin's innocence... huh... wait which cousin?" Duo was about to burst in laughter. Wufei had the largest family next to Quatre and his 29 sisters.

Wufei did not relinquish his sword, "May! I saw her come late last night. At an indecent hour and when I asked her where she had gone to and with who. Do you know what she said to me with a goofy grin on her face?" He paused daring Duo to say something but instead all he got was a shrug. "Out with **Duo Maxwell**. She's like a sister to me and you robbing her of her honor... that I will not tolerate." His eyes were as serious as anyone's could ever get.

Poor Duo was still confused, if not more confused than before. "What the hell are you talking about? Me robbing her honor, what is that supposed to mean– oh." A sudden light switched on his brain and made him realize exactly what Wufei meant. "Whoa. Wait. You think that I. That she. That we-" He could've sworn he had never touched that woman in his life, ever. Sure he had slept with many women and maybe one of Wufei's cousins, but not May. He knew he would pay dearly if he ever slept with her.

"Don't try to coward yourself out of this. You have two choices, you will either marry her or you will die under my sword," Wufei said with much pleasure in the last option.

"Look... I swear to you that I never touched May. I know you think I'm a womanizer and that I only play with women, but I've changed."

And that was enough to make Wufei laugh out loud. "You? Duo Maxwell a changed man? You expect me to believe that?" Wufei extended his sword to Duo's throat.

Duo gulped and as he was looking straight ahead he saw Quatre was about to come inside, but as soon as he saw Wufei he turned around and quickly changed his route. It was like an epiphany, he finally saw the light and could almost hear the Gregorian chants of wisdom. "_Quatre you sly dog!"_

But of course it was perfect, who would ever suspect of sweet and virginal Quatre. Duo had asked Quatre the day before to meet May for him. Besides, the bad experience at the ball and his mixed up feelings not helping, he just didn't want to meet with anyone. May had decided she needed to speak to Duo about changes in her personal designed weapon but in reality, Duo knew very well she had been hinting at _other _things. But never would he had thought that Quatre would've been taking care of May Chang. After all, everyone knew his real and only crush was Dorothy Catalonia. But even so, Duo was glad his innocent friend was no so innocent anymore. He was not about to rat him out but there was no way he was going to marry into Wufei's family for Quatre's fling.

Heero on the other hand had seen the blonde pass by and leave quickly. He too with his observational skills realized what was going on, he continued to watch in a dissimulating manner. Just to see how his braided friend was planning to get out of that problem he was currently facing.

"Well my little dumpling. I have to insist that I did not have intercourse with your cousin, nor have I ever thought of her that way," Duo began to explain in such an aristocratic and ironic manner.

Wufei scowled and pushed the sword closer to his throat. "I am not joking Maxwell..."

"Neither am I. Seriously. She kind of looks like you–"

"What?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed she has a lot of similar features to yours?" He made a gesture with his hand.

Wufei grunted. "Are you implying that my family and my people all look alike!"

Duo waved his hands in front of his face frantically. "That's not what I meant at all Wu!" Duo sighed. "Geez, I'm getting nowhere here with you."

The Chinese man was starting to get aggravated and he showed it very well. "I already gave you the options. Either you restore my cousin's honor by marrying her or we duel. That is the Chang way and you know better then to back down from my family's traditions."

Heero thought of intruding for a moment but stopped when he saw that Quatre was still peeking through his office door. He wondered if he would dare to say anything to Wufei.

"Fine... it's very fucking fine if you don't believe me. But I have news for you Wufei, I... I– I'm in love with someone already!" But instead it was Duo who surprised them all with his confession.

"What?" The three former soldiers said in unison. Even Quatre couldn't help but intrude after hiding out behind the office door.

A faint crimson color formed on Duo's cheeks. It wasn't something he was willing to share with them. At least not yet since he really wasn't sure if it was truly 'love'. But he needed to say something either way and that seemed to help.

Wufei had already dropped his sword just like he dropped his jaw. He could not believe that Duo, the playboy and womanizer had actually fallen in love with somebody. And before him. True he was not the romantic type, but he hoped that he too one day would be able to fall for someone.

"Who is it?" They all turned to look at the blonde man who had a radiant smile plastered on his face. And like Quatre, Heero and Wufei were also wondering the exact same question.

"Yes, Maxwell. Who is this poor soul?"

"Just someone. But I can't really get my hopes up at all. There's so many things that are just screaming 'failure'... utter failure," he relented, last part said in an almost whisper.

"Why? Is she married?" Heero asked nonchalantly. Everyone turned to Heero, amazed to see him actually interested in the matter. Duo just cringed, not only at the fact that the question was asked by **him** or that he actually hit the spot by saying that the person might be married, but it was more that he had said **she.** And just like him, Duo knew they would never think that he was gay. Knowing how Wufei was when it came to that matter he wondered if he or Heero would remain his friends, Quatre still would. He was just kind like that. He didn't want to lie to them however, but what was he to do?

O.o.o.O

"I am merely asking the Consul to reconsider your choice of monarchy rulers." With grace and aristocratic spoken words, a man stood in front of a group with authority.

"Lord Khushrenada, are you implying that we do not know what we are doing?" The eldest man in the Consul questioned in a scandalized manner.

"Your Grace, I would be a fool to even think such a thing. But I will not hold my tongue and watch this country go to hell either." Treize countered without hesitation.

Another man, Duke Dermail sitting next to the one who had just asked the question before decided to ask him of his reasons. "Well then. What are you trying to say, that Selena Peacecraft is not fit to be Queen?"

A smirk embedded his face, Dermail had not failed him with the question he was to ask. "I think she is nothing like her mother, former Queen Zechara. She is immature and has proven these past few years she has little interest in her people, not to mention she has made more enemies than any past Monarch. Have you heard of what people are saying? She is the Marie Antoinette of our time."

The first man to see it as a scandal continued to question, "You do realize what you are saying? Her family has been in the Monarchy for ages. They have ruled the Sanc Kingdom for many years."

"With all do respect Baron Gifford, but if you remember correctly, there has been another family also suited to rule the Sanc Kingdom... the Noventa family. They are a royal family also, King Peacecraft's sister married Earl Noventa's son." All the members in the Consul gave each other looks of confusion, it had been a while since Noventa's name had been brought up. It was true he and his family had been considered royalty once, but his great grandfather had decided to give that up to a family he thought would reign better than his, The Peacecraft family, diminishing his family's title to Earl. After all, his only son and heir had made it clear he was not interested in being King at all. He died young, committed suicide as an opposition to the idea of being a ruler.

"The Noventa family has been disintegrated, after Earl Noventa's death." Another distinguished aged man added.

"Yet, Silvia Noventa remains. Should she be punished for her father's crime when it was never proven that he was a traitor to the Monarchy?" Treize half explained.

"She should be joyous that she is still allowed in Court and to be near the Peacecraft's presence. She is after all an illegitimate child and because of her there was that whole scandal-" Baron Gifford who is loyal to the Peacecraft lineage stated before he got caught off by another equally appalled man.

"The death of Diana Peacecraft, King Peacecraft's sister also revolved around her. And you want us to consider her for ruling this kingdom?"

"I think your excellencies are part of the Consul for a reason. All of us care for this country, earth and the colonies. But does Selena Peacecraft really deserve to be called our Queen and join the United Earth Sphere Alliance as our representative? I am asking these questions, because we must see the facts in front of us. "

Duke Dermail decided it was his time to talk and make sure the Consul thought he was on the right side. "We have and we will keep an eye out on Selena Peacecraft, should she prove not to be worth given the title of Queen and representative of Earth, it will not happen so. But you also have to take into account Heero Yuy. He would make an excellent ruler..."

"That I don't doubt. It's princess Selena I am worried about. All of you here know that there are secrets and conspiracies that one way or another have tainted us. The new generation should not have to be tainted also. Do not tell secrets to those whose faith and silence you have not already tested." Treize's words were strong and consistent; never once had he faltered. He knew he had gotten what he wanted...

They discussed it between themselves and Duke Dermail gave them a little shove. Soon most came to agree with that idea and Baron Gifford was the one to deliver it even if he was hesitant to agree on it. "You made your point quite clear. And most of us here agree princess Selena needs to prove a lot more in order to become Queen. Since you have not been the only one who has brought this matter to our hands we have decided to extend the period of the coronation for one year until we are veritably sure she is fit to be Queen."

Treize hid his smile of triumph, but inside he was rejoicing. How great a day it was for _honorable_ Lord Khushrenada. "I thank you for seeing me and taking my concerns into account." He bowed towards them, "Good day your Excellencies." He continued and made his way out of the room. One victory, but the War was yet to be won...

O.o.o.O

She was having second thoughts. Her blue eyes drifted out the window into her lovely garden. Thinking about everything she had achieved so far, granted most of what she had was because of her family name and because of the convenient marriage with Heero Yuy. The luxury, wealth, fame and her crown, she wasn't sure if she wanted to lose it all; sure she didn't care much about the people, but there were perks to being a princess and being Queen could offer her even more.

Relena on the other hand was very confound. She had no idea what she was doing there, her only instructions were to go to the address provided to her where she was going to be picked up by Selena. That's all she knew and what she did. So far Selena had said nothing about what her plans really were, she had a faint idea that she was to do what she had done before at the Hotel where they had met. But, still to what extent was she going to take it was beyond her. All the secrecy and what she had said to the only people in the Villa had made her even more nervous than before.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by a forced cough. Selena turned to see the final product and gave a pleased nod to the stylist.

"Unbelievable." Relena was amazed all the same, she had only been dressed once in fine clothes and that was in their first meeting. But now with all the expensive make-up and hair style, she looked different, classy even. Her hair had been cut just enough to look like Selena's, her unconventional crown made of two braids was no longer there.

The stylist, Jane, was also left in awe when she saw Selena look back at the same mirror that Relena was looking at. "The similarities are remarkable. You could almost pass off for twins with a few twitches here and there. Has your highness considered that maybe you both could be family?"

"No. It is nothing but a mere coincidence." And that is what Selena Peacecraft kept on telling herself. There was no way on earth that poor, downright forsaken woman could ever be part of her family. Before the stylist could ask anymore questions she handed a check to her, Jane's brown eyes almost popped out and she began to feel faint. Selena gave her a smirk and concluded, "I believe that should be a good amount for your _silence." _

Jane nodded nervously. She grabbed everything she had used and put it away on her bag. It was time for her to go, she knew better then to meddle in more than she was supposed to.

Selena stared at Relena up and down. Until she finally found something wrong. "Well now you need to eat something. You are just way too thin. And I don't mean that in the fashionable way. You are just skin and bones, you will need to gain at least five pounds."

Relena looked at herself in the mirror a lot more thoroughly. What Selena said was true, she was sickly pale compared to her and about a dress size less than she was. But it wasn't that she aimed to be that thin, between her jobs she barely remembered to eat. And when she did remember all she could do was worry about taking food to her mother. If she was to gain those pounds that Selena was asking for and to wear all that she was wearing she needed to know the purpose of it.

Before she could ask, however, one of the ladies in waiting barged in all agitated. "Your Highness-" she stopped abruptly, she was perplexed at the sight of the two of them. Even though Relena was a bit thinner than Selena, she had no idea who she should direct herself to. She looked back and forth and it wasn't until Selena spoke that she knew who was who.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Your Highness, Lady Catalonia is requesting to speak to you."

"Tell her that I am not to be bothered when I am resting."

The girl was scared to speak again. Hesitantly she insisted once more, "I apologize, but Lady Catalonia says it is quite urgent. That she needs to speak to your majesty right away."

"Oh alright! I will tend to it..." she said exasperated. Before leaving she turned to her lady in waiting, "Give that girl some food she's all thin, not too many carbs though." The girl stared at her puzzled but immediately bowed to show that she was to follow as she had ordered.

Selena locked her office door and made way to the pink picture phone on her wall. She pressed a button and the image of Dorothy appeared. "Finally. I bet I could get the Pope faster than you."

"Well the Pope is not nearly as important as I am," Selena countered.

"Touché, but it is exactly of your importance I want to talk to you about." Dorothy's eyebrows quirked in the way that had 'juicy gossip' written all over them.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad. Which one would you like me to deliver first?" Dorothy loved to make everything into a game and while Selena was in no mood to play she had to go with it.

"The bad news of course," she answered rolling her eyes.

Dorothy continued, "Okay then, as you wish. Your Coronation has been postponed for a year." She awaited her reaction, but she got none at first. Just a blank stare. "Selena? Are you okay?"

Many things were going through her mind at that moment. Good things mostly, this was exactly what she needed, a year should be enough. She came back to reality and blinked a few times, she realized Dorothy was still on the line and she had to act natural. "Well, I just can't believe it."

"I know those old geezers don't know how to do anything right. They seriously want to put you on a trial year period. Your mother would have never approved of such a thing, it's ghastly outrageous, unbelievably unconceivable–"

"Yes, Dorothy... I get it!" She stopped her friend from her dramatic rant. "If that's what the Consul wants, then I can't do anything about it."

"Someone must be after you. The Consul couldn't have come up with such a decision without having clear reasons," she stated hypothetically.

Selena hadn't really given it a thought, but for a year it wouldn't be her problem, that's all that mattered right now. "I will leave that up to you my dear friend."

"Gladly." Dorothy smiled. Finding who was trying to sabotage the Monarchy sent chills down her spine. It meant treason, which meant death. And she morbidly awaited to see who she was to sentence. There wasn't much action after the war and she was getting pretty bored.

"And what is the good news?"

"Oh. Can't you see, my breast grew a size..." she grinned as she showed her some cleavage.

Selena couldn't help but roll her eyes once more. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing. They're good for me. I never said both news were for you did I?"

She looked at her with annoyance written all over her face and Dorothy was laughing hard. Before she hung up the phone, she knew she had to have the last word and wasn't going to let her get away with it. "They're still smaller than mine. Just so you know." Dorothy looked at her with murderous eyes and Selena made a victory sign with her fingers as she hung up.

O.o.o.O

Duo Maxwell walked to his car, stricken by regret of telling his friends of his true yet somewhat confused sentiments. It wasn't something planned and it definitely wasn't something he was willing to confess right out of the blue. But he very well couldn't have given away Quatre, he was sure he had something to do with it otherwise he wouldn't have hidden himself at the sight of Wufei. "What did I do?" He muttered under his breath. "Seriously, could- I- be- anymore- stupid!" He enunciated each word with growing force while kicking the passenger's side wheel in frustration.

"Hey..." Taken aback by the sudden greeting and his lack of focus, Duo turned quickly to the voice and pointed the gun at whoever it belonged to. "Whoa! Duo, it's me." His violet eyes met with shocked green ones.

"Sorry Q. I'm a little jumpy," he confessed.

Quatre gave him a sympathetic smile which only made the braided man sigh. "I realized you have been acting rather strange, but I never would've thought it was because of-"

"Don't even mention it. I'm not even sure why I said it."

The blonde set his hand over Duo's shoulder, "Thank you." Duo crossed his arms and gave him his sarcastic pose. Making him draw back his hand and stare at him with a quizzical expression. "For... not saying anything to Wufei," he cleared out.

Duo displayed the biggest grin and responded, "I know why you're thanking me. I still was having my doubts ya know? How could someone like Quatre do such a thing, I told myself." He circled around him, arms still crossed in a questioning manner, "I mean. Didn't I ask you for one simple favor? That was to get rid of May for me because I didn't want to deal with her. I don't remember ever saying: 'Please Q-man, sleep with her.' And with Wufei's cousin out of all people! Even I know better than that..."

"I don't know what got into me, okay? I... she was expecting you... and I didn't know she was Wufei's cousin!" He justified himself at the end. Duo couldn't help but laugh out loud and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"That is so not like you Q," he managed to say between laughs. Quatre found himself chuckling, it unquestionably was unlike him, but the past few days he had been acting like so. After the talk he had with that one girl he met on the streets, her words engraved in his mind: _'You only get a once in a lifetime chance. I plan to enjoy and live all my once in a lifetime's. What are you going to do?' _

Duo wiped the few tears he gained from laughing and couldn't help but push the matter further. "Man. I still can't believe you didn't realize it was Wufei's cousin, they really look alike."

"They do not!" Quatre quickly denied it, but now that image was forever engraved in his head. "Oh my- you are thinking about it aren't you? You're picturing Wufei?" Duo's laughter became uncontrollable from that point on, his stomach was in pain but Quatre's face was priceless.

"I am not!" He continued to deny, but the fact was that now thanks to the braided idiot he couldn't help but imagine it. "Duo! Aghh! That's just gross."

"Hey. I'm not the one imagining it," he continue to tease. Quatre had about enough and decided to grab Duo. Who by the way did not give in so easy and began to run away from the violent Quatre while he continuously cried out how great it must've been seeing Wufei with breasts and similar remarks.

O.o.o.O

He stumbled from the wall to the pillars inside the never ending castle halls. He did his best to try and recognize the way to his room. A shadow caught his attention, his blurry sight suddenly got better as he recognized whose shadow it belonged to. A small curl formed on his lips, he brushed his platinum blonde bangs and made his way to her.

The young woman's attention was caught by the stumbling royal prince. "Young master! Are you okay?" She went to his aid and placed his arm over her shoulder for leverage.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's not here, she went out, young master."

"I told you to call me Milliardo. I am not a little child anymore to be called young master." Milliardo pinned Catherine to the nearest wall. She gasped and turned away at the smell of whiskey in his breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot do that. If Miss Relena heard me calling the young master by his name she would surely..." she pressed herself further onto the wall avoiding Milliardo's lips and gaze. He was far too close for comfort.

Even though he was evidently drunk he did not slur his words. "She's not here, you said so yourself. Besides what she doesn't know, can't hurt you." He grinned as he teased Catherine with his closeness.

"Leave her alone."

"What have we here? My dear brother in law. Why is it you must seek to ruin my fun and be a nuisance when I'm talking to my servant." He removed his hands from the walls, which gave Catherine enough space to move away.

"She is not your property."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that ever since you saved us from what was it?" He placed a finger to his chin in a thinking manner, his voice tainted with sarcasm. "Almost poverty, social humiliation, etcetera, etcetera. You think you own me and everyone in this forsaken family, that you have a say in my life... well I have news for you. You don't."

Heero stared him down with the same cold eyes the platinum blonde was giving him. "I could care less of what you do with your life Milliardo. Just don't think you can treat people like they are nothing but property and less then you."

Milliardo scoffed at his response and turned his back to Heero for a brief moment. "Funny you should mention that when you killed so many of those in the war. If it weren't because you were married to my sister I would've-" At that exact moment he aimed his custom made golden revolver. Heero however had already anticipated this and he had his pistol aiming at Milliardo's forehead.

"And if it weren't because I was married to your sister, I wouldn't pay your sleazy debts. Your gambling is getting out of hand," he alleged. Hand still firm on his pistol.

"That is none of your concern." Milliardo's hand did not shake either. But he was becoming quite irritated.

"It is my concern when you involve this family. Is that why you left for a good amount of time? Whatever you are up to, it has to stop." Heero warned pressing the weapon harder to the blonde's forehead.

"You have no idea, Yuy." He countered while maintaining composure. He withdrew his revolver and turned to leave.

In fact, Heero had no idea of what was going on with Milliardo Peacecraft. For as long as he could remember they had always been competitive with each other. Both had different views of how to lead the Monarchy. Milliardo believed in liberalism, he wanted nothing to do with the Crown or the Monarchy. Which is why he always thought that the Colonies should be left to do what they pleased, even it meant that they wanted to turn the colonies into private war zones. Even if to obtain such harsh freedom involved war. Heero on the contrary believed war to be used only when necessary, in fact the last option by all means. After being absorbed by his own thoughts he came back to his senses and realized that Catherine was still a few feet away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes. I'm fine. I know he would never harm me," she mentioned with a small yet certain smile. "Deep down inside, I'm sure he is a good man. He's just confused and hurt."

Heero nodded, unsure if that was true. He could never trust Milliardo. Leaving that aside Heero took a moment and decided to ask her something that he had been meaning to ask her for a while. "How is your brother?"

Catherine was shcoked by the question. She didn't know how her brother was, or at least what he was up to, which is why she couldn't find any words to answer him right away . Her mind was flooded by the last fights she had, had with her brother. Fights about not being thankful for the Yuy's kindness, for betrayal and love. She remembered the last words she had said to him before he left the Peacecraft residence: "Until you give up your childish and shameful desires you will no longer be my brother!" It had hurt her the most to say that and to watch him with empty eyes leave without uttering a single word back. But she could not accept what her brother Trowa was doing to who was not only an employer but also a friend to them. Catherine's mother had taken Trowa in after seeing him wonder around, dirty and homeless. Catherine had always wanted a brother and gladly shared everything she could with him. Heero's father was taken by the child and treated him as his own son. Heero more or less considered him like a brother too. They all lived with the Yuy's before the massacre which unfortunately took their mother's and other servants lives.

"He... he's doing good. He's following his dream of being an actor." That much was true, Catherine knew he was a natural.

"I'm glad," Heero said sincerely. They stood quiet for a moment. Heero only wished he had said goodbye when he left. He never understood of his sudden reason for leaving, but he never held it against him.

Catherine curtsied, "Please excuse me, I have to prepare a few things for tomorrow."

Heero nodded and excused her, but told her one more thing. "If you see him or talk to him," Catherine turned around as soon as she heard his voice, "tell him that he is always welcomed here." He turned to leave without waiting for her response. She could not help but admire him even more, at the sight of him all she could do was smile.

O.o.o.O

"Your Majesty still hasn't told me what it is exactly that I'm doing here..."

"Oh, true. My, my how inconsiderate of me, I believe I didn't make myself quite clear over the phone didn't I?" But of course she knew she hadn't, Relena just shook her head in response. "Well then my dear, you are in such luck." She twirled once, smiled widely and pressed her hands together. "I have decided to take care of you!" Selena said with excitement in her tone.

Relena stared at her in disbelief. "You? Take care of me?" She could not in her dear life imagine a princess caring for her. Or anyone for that matter.

"You could say, a sort of a 'guardian angel.'" She replied while gently lifting up her new doll's chin. Relena would be a very fun doll. Relena did not flinch, while Selena did have a strong aura that made some people fear her, she was not afraid. "How lucky are you to fill in my shoes, a future Queen to be? It's every girl's dream to be a princess. You won't have to worry about anything anymore, not your mother, I know about the medical expenses and I know that with your job you won't be able to pay them."

She shifted her gaze away in embarrassment, Selena had definitely done her homework. It was true she often wondered what it would be like to be part of that life. Not worrying about having nothing to eat the next day or not being able to pay the bills, it was something that only existed in her imagination. "So you want me to be you?"

"Precisely. For a year you are to live my life."

"A year?"

"Yes," she replied nonchalantly. "And I only have one week to teach you everything you need to know. Should you encounter any problems, you have my ladies in waiting to assist you." She saw the worried look on Relena's face all of a sudden, "What's wrong now?" Selena inquired.

"I'm just curious... what about your husband?"

"What about him?"

"Do you really want me to take your place when you have a husband and two children?" She couldn't quite understand why anyone would want to let someone else take care of their family.

"Is that what you're really worried about? Or is it that your worried about having to sleep with him?" And evidently she hit the spot, she knew when Relena began to get red from embarrassment. This brought her to laugh briefly, which she had not done in while. After regaining her graceful composure she regarded her worries, "Honestly I don't care if you sleep with him."

"I... I would not be able to bring myself to that!" Poor Relena screamed appalled and very frightened of such an idea.

"Calm down silly girl. You won't have to. We have not slept on the same bed for over a year or more since he came back from the war. I wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping with somebody else."

"You think he's cheating on you?"

"I said it wouldn't surprise me. But I don't have proof."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you having an affair?" Relena boldly asked.

Selena smiled a mischievous smile. "Curiosity killed the cat... but just to muse you my little pet... Yes, he is quite the man actually. Nothing like my husband, he has passion for me and sees me as a woman not as pretty symbol." She bit her lower lip as she remembered Trowa. "Are you going to judge me?" She couldn't help but ask in a mocking way, expecting her to say that she should respect a marriage and so on.

But she received another answer instead. "I am not in the position to judge anyone. Are you in love with this person you are having the affair with?"

"Love? Ha. Love is nothing but a word to make people believe that they can actually get something from the other person. Love doesn't exist."

"Love has nothing to do with what you're expecting to get, it's what you are expecting to give– which is everything."

"How cute and quaint. You speak of love as if it were something magical, just so you know magic is just an illusion. You would think you know the person you love, but at the end of the day you realize you know nothing about them."

"Are you talking about your husband?" She tried to guess.

Selena rested her chin on her hand. "You mean your husband. He's all yours now, at least for a year."

"Do you not care about your husband at all?" Relena wasn't sure why she had the urge to keep on asking her all these questions. But she just couldn't accept going into someone else's life without truly knowing her feelings. She had a huge wall, but she needed to at least find a small crack.

"I do not want a husband who honors me as _Queen_. If he cannot _love_ me as a woman."

And there it was the unexpected answer, the small crack in Selena's wall. Relena came to the conclusion that she did believe in love; she just hadn't felt it. For the first time she felt sorry for the Royal Princess. "Is this really what you want? A stranger taking your place, in your life?"

"You are just my puppet. You will never truly be me. But even so, let me give you some free advice, heed to it and you might stop being the poor girl that you are. The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Know what you want. You do that and the world indulges your every wish."

To Relena love meant she never had to say sorry. But somehow she felt that Selena had much to apologize for, what she did not take into account however were her own feelings in this charade.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the late update. I am no longer doing the Muse Bunny convention, so now I'm just writing this for pure fun and not for the contest. As most of you know writer's block is really annoying, but it seems to be happening quite often to me. I will try to update a bit faster than before. I was working a while ago so I did not have enough free time. I hope that this chapter was entertaining as the last and that you enjoyed it.

I want to thank all you wonderful people who reviewed, it's because of you that I want to keep on writing this story. Thanks to other people who showed a lot of interest for this fic and kept rooting for it.

Special thanks to:

My beta: **UnbalancedNinja,** for taking the time, I really appreciate it :) you're the best!

**ConquerorAlexander, Illico, Patriot16, MyUnchainedMelody, Dragonfly, Firefly, Kat Cora, Alaskantiger.**

You guys are awesome! Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing! Blessings!


	5. Homage to Frailty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, Gundam Wing and its characters belong to their respective creators. This is strictly fan-based.

* * *

**Beautiful Lie**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chapter 5: **_Homage to Frailty_

* * *

"_Society exists only as a mental concept;_

_In the real world there are only individuals"_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

"People are talking..." Her heart ached; it always did now a days when he was around her. It was something that had become inevitable just like her distrust for him.

"Is that so?" Treize looked up from the book he was reading. He expected her to continue, but she turned to look away and said nothing which only contributed to his ongoing annoyance. "And what is it that those no good for nothing chauvinist gossiping about now?" He noticed her frown as he spoke to her in that sardonic tone yet it was not enough to make him feel guilty.

"Sylvia Noventa and you," she almost whispered it. How could she still be scared to confront him? She asked herself that question every time they were like this. Why did she even bother asking? Une knew very well the answer he was to give her, silence, she was not to meddle in his business. It had always been like that. As she waited for any audible word from him, she sat and stared directly at her carpet, hiding her gaze as if ashamed for even daring to ask such things to her husband. But in reality she wasn't ashamed; all she wanted was clear answers, for him to care. *_I just want to be sure that you still love me... reassure me that you love me Treize*._ How she longed to say those words, but she would feel foolish.

"I find it quite a disappointment... that you actually believe such cheap rumors." His raspy voice made her flinch unexpectedly by his sudden words.

She shook her head and placed her hands together in a prayer like manner. "I did not say I believed them!"

Treize finally placed his book on top of the table next to him and looked straight at her, giving her his undivided attention which only made her fidgety and uncomfortable. "The fact that you would even consider inquiring me of such a trivial matter means that you do believe in them."

No matter how much she tried to deny it, he was right. Part of her believed the rumors to be true. She couldn't trust him anymore, not after finding out about Marimeia and the affair with her deceased mother.

He stood up and stretched out his hand to her and pulled her gently towards him after she accepted it. His right hand roamed under her hair to her neck, his lips brushing her right ear. "Don't be a fool. I am with you after all..." he whispered and kissed her softly on her cheek without even noticing her blank expression.

For a moment she felt like she would melt, her body aching for more of his touch, his breathing, more of him; until he spoke those words that is. The enchantment was broken. She expected more and wanted more, but not those words. _I am with you after all?_ It was said as if he had no choice but to be with her.

Sighing was the only thing she could do, she sat back down. All she needed was a moment with herself, but even that was too much to ask in such a small 'family'; as the red headed teen grabbed the keys from a nearby bowl, catching her attention. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"It's none of your business," she replied in an uncaring manner.

She clenched her fist but she did not snap at her, instead it was her father who did. "Marimeia!" They both turned to the now disgruntled man. "How dare you disrespect her in such a way?"

"She is not my mother," she said while avoiding his gaze.

"Even if that is so, you owe her your respect. I am not raising you to be a child without manners," his voice toned down as he said this.

And so did Marimeia's as she returned her eyes back to his. "You're right father... you're not raising me at all. You're expecting _**her**_," she turned to Une, "to do it for you. But I never asked for another mother and I don't even know why you're trying to act all fatherly like, when you were never really there for mother and I."

"I was there when I needed to be, she didn't tell me you were mine until-" he half explained but decided not to continue. The expression on her face told him she was not interested in the story, that she had heard it many times and that whatever else he might say would not make things better.

"Well father I believe you must be quite intelligent in order to have the Counsel listen to your proposals. What I don't understand is how someone so intelligent could not tell I was his daughter. I mean, after all I have your eyes, your color hair; I am the bloody spitting image of you! And I wish I wasn't... the bastard child of a-" Her insult was cut short by the sudden sting on her left cheek, the white tender skin reddened quickly.

Une's eyes opened wide and her hands found their place in her lips covering them in disbelief. The room was quiet for a while and time seemed to have seized for a moment. As a tear rolled down Marimeia's tender face, time began to play at its normal speed. Mariemeia searched for a bit of remorse in her father's face but she could find none. Without a word spoken to either of the two present adults she threw the keys to a nearby candy bowl and made her way to the second floor of their home.

From the corner of his eye, Treize caught Une grabbing her coat. He thanked the heavens that it was the help's day off and even if they had few maids, cooks and butler's he knew better than to have any kind of dramatic display like that happen in front of them. They all had to play the happy family. It was enough damage to his name with his affair. He could not have anything else taint him. "Take an escort with you; it is not right for a married woman to be out without her husband at this hour."

Lady Une thought of how ridiculous that sounded for their era. Everything was based on appearances and it was the price for their name and their wealth. Arguing would do her no good so she just nodded at her husband's request. She could feel his eyes following her every move until she finally got out of the house. Closing the door behind her, she could not help but let out a sigh of relief. To say she was glad to be out of there was an understatement. And as if on cue one of the guards dressed in the Imperial uniform (red coat with a golden sash, white trews and high knee black boots) made his way to her. The gun at his side shined with the moon's light. He bowed politely, "My lady, will you need me this evening?" She shook her head lightly in response. "Not tonight, Curtis. But you already know." She slipped him a few bills with care not to let the other guards that were nearby notice. "I am at your service as always, my lady," he said as he bowed once more.

o.O.o

_A courtesan is just a fancy word for a prostitute..._

The red drapes were elegantly pulled to the side revealing enough of the beautiful French styled windows and a breathtaking view to the walled royal city of the Sanc Kingdom. The whole room smelled of lavender and the furniture was surreal as if out of a painting. "Each room looks more expensive than the last, what a step up Hilde," she mused to no one in particular. It was her fourth time and all of them had been different from what she was accustomed to. This time it was no more walking the streets getting into a stranger's car, she was to get a call and she was to either accept or decline going to the meeting. She was convinced to do this when she was told she would make more money, for she was to bed not any kind of stranger but wealthy strangers, strangers with important titles even.

A long time courtesan, who went by the name Madame Le Fleur, was driving by the outer skirts of the royal city walls where she could not help but admire the beauty of our young girl Hilde who was in the corner of a bad reputed street. She decided to recruit and polish her into the world of _courtesan's_. It was not a difficult thing to do, while the blue eyed girl seemed to have a rough exterior, with a few lessons from Madame Le Fleur she was more than ready to charm any politician that would ask for her. She was intelligent, witty and beautiful more than she could ask for. The rules were simple, she was not to talk about her personal life and her identity was always to be concealed. Any men she encountered was sure to be in some kind of position in either the Royal Court or politicians that traveled there from other countries and wanted to just relieve some 'stress'; so there was to be no talk about their status or private matters. And the last rule of any good courtesan was _no kissing_, anywhere in the body but the lips was allowed. She believed that a kiss on the lips was far more intimate than the sexual act itself and just like she had been passed down with this belief she thought it was only right to pass it on to her pupil courtesans.

Madame Le Fleur was one of four generations of courtesans, she always tells the tale of how her great-grandmother made the Vice Foreign Minister of France fall madly in love with her and how when her grandmother was born he had lost all of their wealth over a scandal. The tragic tale ends with the man her great-grandmother had also learned to love, commited suicide and she was led to insanity. Her grandmother was left with no choice but to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a courtesan herself. Madame Le Fleur told each girl, including Hilde to never give up their dreams that one day, _maybe_, their lucks would change and the story might re-write itself.

Hilde however cared not for writing such a story in her book of life...

at first...

The men she had been an escort to were not ones you would describe as prince charming or your true love.

**First**job or half a job she had was with a man who was in his mid-sixties, he had a big belly and at first she had wanted to run off. It seemed that men from high class society were really much less attractive than the strangers she met on the street. The thought of paying rent and the responsibility of feeding her brother's made her stay however. After all it had come to her knowledge that this man was a fairly good tipper. At the end of the night she was unsure of whether she could consider him a job, after all the man barely touched her and that is when she noticed that his unattractiveness was not his only problem. He wept for most of the time and even when their time was over he decided to pay her extra if she just laid there with him while he wept some more. Still it had been the easiest way she had made money in a long time…

**Second**man she was to entertain was the son of the Viscount of Buckingham. He had asked her to go to one of the finest hotels outside the royal city. For plebs were not really allowed inside the royal city unless on special occasions in which the main family receives them to discuss any main issues that might be disturbing their way of living.

The thirty year old man was finely dressed; he had not wanted to hide his distinguishable self at all. In fact he had wanted to make it really clear to Hilde that he was a rich man. And there was no doubt in her mind he was quite a character. All the time they were together he had asked her to praise him at every moment, telling her exactly what he wanted to hear. Soon it became clear to her, that most of these men had more emotional problems than she could have ever imagined. It wasn't their need to just sleep with someone, it was more their need to be understood or cared for. While this man was looking for praises and to show everyone wherever he went he had money and power, all he really wanted was his father approval. But for the lack of it he had no other choice but to pay for lies.

On her **third** night of work she prepared herself mentally just in case she had to deal with another nutcase. Each time she had been asked to accommodate her looks a bit according to what the client requested. Usually it meant wearing colored contacts, certain dresses and altering her hair short or long. That day Madame Le Fleur had specially taken care of her look. She had her put a blond wig, yet to make it look natural she had to dye her eyebrows blond, something Hilde was not happy about. Not really used to doing something so extreme, she almost did not accept the job. But for a while she had been rejecting a lot of them and Madame Le Fleur was very clear if she did not accept it she would no longer work for her. With the long exhausting makeover and not to mention the lessons in what she should do and not do, the new blond haired girl could not help but be struck with curiosity on who the client was. She could only imagine him being someone fairly exigent and very well could have been the last client she had attended to, the son of the Viscount.

When the time came to meet with the mystery man she was nauseated with fear of the unknown. All Madame Le Fleur had instructed at the end before sending her off was that she should please him and do whatever he asked her to do; that scared her the most. Her imagination played so many scenarios and none had fortunate endings. So far she had not been hurt physically by any of the men she had been with, but it was known that in her line of work almost all women encountered at least one bad experience that involved physical harm. They were all merely objects, to most men no longer human beings but merchandise. Her mind had already been subjected to that, no longer a feeling of decency only impurity and the constant fear of coming face to face with every _courtesan's_nightmare: Degradation and humiliation with any of the client's sick fantasies.

Fully gone were those feelings and conceptions of her bewildering mind, when the most beautiful creature, to her, entered the room. His blond hair, white skin and quaint built body, it was perfect, just like every step he took, graceful and proud. The eyes reflected kindness and just for a moment while she remained flabbergasted by his beauty she could not help but think he had probably gotten confused and went into the wrong room. There was no way such a beautiful person would need to pay for sexual favors. In fact people would probably pay anything to be with him.

He nodded his greeting and placed his pricey coat over the closest chair he could find. His eyes wondered around the room and then back to her, he gave her the warmest smile he could muster. "I apologize if I had you waiting for too long..."

_*He speaks and he's apologizing! Why is he apologizing?*_Hilde, not for the life of her could find the right words.

After not receiving an answer from her, he continued, "Please be kind to me, I... I have never done this before... not sex!... I meant paying... you know... for sex... I didn't mean anything bad by it… oh dear, I must sound so foolish."

Hilde could tell his blood pressure was rising and that he was quite embarrassed. And as foolish as he thought he felt, she only thought of how adorable he sounded. She finally smiled and promised him she would take care of him. For the first time in her line of work she was extremely attracted to one of her clients, which she was told could be dangerous. But she had never really experienced it before.

While they talked, which was basically all they did. He confessed that he had asked Madame Le Fleur for someone who was intelligent and very well spoken, but he had never expected to get someone like Hilde. They spoke about each of their fears and dreams, some hard to achieve, some broken. He told her how he was in love with someone who did not reciprocate the same feeling. At that moment she could feel her heart tightening, she wasn't sure why she would be feeling something for someone she just met. But all she could do was cheer him up, let him know only good things for the future. Words that made him smile.

"You are definitely a diamond in the rocks. Like a flower blooming on sterile land. You have a beautiful soul, I can tell," he told her as he looked deep into her eyes. "Someone like you is hard to come along by."

She felt like she would faint with all his words. No one had ever said such words to her, she was often told she was beautiful and attractive, but never had they taken the time to talk to her. Almost every rule in the book was broken with him. The blonde Angel.

Especially the most important of all, how could she resist however when he asked her to give him a kiss. She was immediately drawn to his lips, drawn to everything he was. She didn't care about anything else. And if anything she would blame it on Madame Le Fleur, she did after all say:_"Do whatever he asks you to do. You're in the high end of this business... you no longer are just someone who provides sexual favors... you are also a counselor, an emotional asset."_ And how much more emotional could you get with a good night kiss.

The evening had to end at some point and when he paid her for the spent time, not to mention an extra-large tip she could not help but ask him if he was sure he did not want to sleep with her. It was a lot of money, the tip alone was three times what the other two had paid her. But he only smiled and said, "The pleasure of your company was enough for me. And I can tell you could become a wonderful lady away from this world of ruin. I have faith you will one day get out of it, I just hope sooner than later."

Relena had begged her to do the same, but she had never heard such words coming from a man. This time she really thought about it, a different life. Maybe it was conceivable...

o.O.o

"I'm surprised," Selena encircled her new clone; Relena found that she did that very often. "You learned so much in so little time."

Relena blushed. It was the first time her words sounded as a compliment. "There are still many things I have yet to learn my lady," she said humbly.

"Indeed. It takes more than training to be a princess. You have to be born into royalty to truly be a part of it. But you will have to do, at least for now."

Relena closed her eyes, soaking in her words, it was true, she thought. She would never truly be a Princess, at times she wanted to give up, how would she ever pull it off? Her mind wondered for a moment while the music in the background played. "So beautiful…" she let out.

"its classical music," her voice was sardonic and stingy.

"Chopin's Nocturne Opus 27-"

"In D flat major… you know how to play?" Selena tried to dissimulate how impressed she was.

Relena smiled and shook her head. "No, I always wanted to learn though."

"Hm, you went to a private school, did you not?"

"Yes, for a while."

"How was your mother able to afford such a school?"

She pondered about the question for a moment, but she really never knew. She remembered that for a good portion of her life they didn't struggle as much as they did when she hit her teen years. "All I know is that when she became ill we had more financial problems than we could handle. I had to leave school and that was it."

Selena lifted her left eyebrow, her face depicting the dissatisfaction of her plain answer. But then again she did not want to bother with depressing hardship stories. In her beliefs was that being poor was not a way of life but a choice of life. "Sad. Oh well, I can see why you don't have such a hard time learning good mannerisms. Shall we move on to the next lesson?"

Relena nodded and awaited for her mentor to continue.

"How to act in a social gathering, for example a Royal Dance, is the next lesson. We tend to have much of those lately and you will have to attend specially now since I am trying to win favor with the other countries and their leaders," she mentioned in a proud manner. As she was about to continue her social ranting, she paused at the site of Relena's expression. "-What is wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance."

o.O.o

Hilde scanned herself in the mirror, today she would be Ariel a sweet girl from France. Most times she played that type since it was what clients' preferred, French girls. She practiced a few words in French; she squinted at the sound of her fake accent. "Damn, it sounds horrible," she muttered and then straightened her dress. The dress Madame Le Fleur had chosen was suggestive yet classy, the upper part showed just enough cleavage and downward there was a slit that revealed a bit of her white silky leg. She powdered her nose one more time and tried to find something else to be entertained with

Her stomach was in a knot, the excitement grew as time passed. What if she were to really see her angel once more, maybe this time she would have the guts to ask for his name. But if it was him, would he be disappointment at her that she did not do what she had promised, leave the life she was leading. Now, instead of excitement she was beginning to feel ill. As much as she would love to see him again there was no way she could bare for him to hate her.

The door knob turned, she grabbed her stomach and held her breath, until the person on the other side finally made it in. Finally she could breathe.

His long unique chestnut hair, neatly made into a braid almost gave him a feminine look along with his amethyst colored eyes. Had it not been for his broad and manly shoulders he could have been mistaken easily for a woman. A rouge color crept to her cheeks when she saw him come near her. Afraid that the closer he got, he might actually hear her thoughts.

"Did I make you wait long?" He questioned in a worried yet polite tone. No words came out; all she did was shake her head. "Well in that case, shall I make myself comfortable then?" He smiled widely and without waiting for a response he took of his black coat and placed it on a nearby chair.

o.O.o

The night was cold, the scent of winter becoming clearer as each night passed. Une tightened her coat and then rubbed her hands together; the gloves were not enough to keep them warm. Her destination was not too far off her home, but just far enough to get away from it. A Roman styled gazebo stood alone under a willow tree. The lake that was surrounding the lonesome place had its first hints of winter. The sight itself was beautiful and oh how she missed it.

As she got closer to the gazebo she noticed it was not as alone as she thought it would be, but something in her heart wished it not to be so. The figure became alert as her footsteps became more pronounced with every step she took. A smile became to form on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his once peaceful façade turned into a surprised one.

She sat down in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. "I needed to get away. I thought you would not be coming here anymore."

He closed his eyes and leaned towards one of the pillars, the moon made his black hair shine, he was beautiful she thought. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Her smile faded as she remembered their last encounter, it was not the most pleasant one. "It has been a year since…"

"We have seen each other like this," he finished her sentence. He too had thought about their last meeting. It was sad and heartbreaking; he hated the thought of going through something like it again.

"I do hope that… you do not hate me so." She tried to find his eyes again, but he continued to avoid her gaze. He did this even when they were in large crowds, in parties and social gatherings; he would no longer look at her. She hated it.

He did something unpredictable and grabbed her hand; she jumped a bit at the gesture but did not do anything to stop him. "I could never hate you, my lady," he said and kissed her hand ever so slightly. "I came here every night for one month after that day."

Her eyes opened wide as she heard his confession and her heart sank at the thought of seeing him alone there, waiting, for someone that would no longer come. Even if she wanted, she vowed never to come to this place. Yet here she was. "I miss talking you." She told him.

_*Is that all you miss?* _He thought, sadly.

As she retracted her hand it was her who could not help but to avoid his gaze. "If you do not mind to share, what brings you here?"

"It's quite ironic. I didn't really expect to see you here tonight. I had lost that hope a long time ago. I just happened to also need an escape, a place where I could think and be at peace with myself. And the only place where I can find exactly that… is here."

She bit her lower lip, unsure if she should confess her hidden feelings. Seeing him again made her stomach flip and flop inside, it was something that only happened when she was alone with him. It was the excitement of the forbidden. What could never be, but she might as well she thought. "I secretly wished I would find you here tonight."

o.O.o

Selena paced back and forth in her room. The moon was the only light shining upon her room. Even though the room seemed dimmed she could very well see everything. She liked it dark that way; it gave her an ambience for good thinking and good decision making. Many unpleasant thoughts were running through her mind, like losing her crown, her status, her comfortable way of life. Throwing away everything for… she did not know why she was throwing everything away, she could not say love since she really didn't believe in it.

But what did she have before… now… what she was about to leave…

"_You don't love me do you?" She asked, with a sincere tone for the first time. It was not really necessary for him to tell her, but she really wanted to hear it from his lips. All she wanted was the truth within the lie that they were living in._

"_What makes you ask such a question?" Heero retaliated with another question of his own. It would buy him more time to give her some kind of answer._

"_You have never told me that you have any kinds of feelings for me. You have not once told me you love me or even that you care for me." Selena's face was not that of a weak woman, but at that moment she felt vulnerable, her feelings exposed out in the open was far worse than anything she could ever imagine. _

"_I will not be a hypocrite and tell you something that I don't feel," he responded in a simple manner._

And that was all Selena needed to make up her mind. That memory alone reassured her she was doing the right thing.

"I am not an object you can **all** use for your benefit!" Selena announced to no one in particular as she grabbed a bottle of perfume and with a pronounced swing smashed it into her vanity mirror.

o.O.o

Hilde was thrown into fits of giggles in bed. Her stomach ached for how much she had laughed all night after the pleasurable favor.

"Hey, it's not funny!" He whined.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to laugh," more giggles came out, "Okay, you're right it's not funny. I'll stop." She lied and continued to burst out in laughter.

He just narrowed his amethyst colored eyes and decided to take vengeance. A slight move of his hand towards her waist and he pulled her towards him. Hilde ended on top of him her nose touching his and suddenly her giggles stopped. "You will pay for your insolence…" and with that he began to tickle her everywhere he could. Stopping at the places where he thought she laughed the most and where she begged not to be tickled.

After a messy bed and lots of giggle fits later, Hilde placed her hand as a support for her head and faced him. "But, seriously now, you don't strike me to be gay, especially after tonight."

He softly pulled back a strand of her hair. "Well that is exactly what I wanted to find out." He sighed and leaned back on the pillow as she continued to stare at him. "But you know it is kind of hard to like men with a girl like you."

"Now you are just trying to be charming, good sir," she joked.

"Charming yes, but never a liar, I am Duo Maxwell after all. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. Speaking of which, what's your name?" He asked.

She felt so comfortable with him; it was like she had known him for years. "Hil-" even if she did however, feel that way she could not possibly tell him who she really was. "Ariel, my name is Ariel."

"That is a pretty name. It doesn't really suit you though." He said with one eyed closed, as if he were winking at her. He knew it was not her real name.

"How rude," she stated. Although she could not help but smile at how sharp he was.

"So why is it you don't like to kiss? Am I that ugly?" He inquired playfully.

"Not at all, it's just that it is one of our rules."

"Rules?"

Hilde tried to explain, "A kiss requires a lot more of intimacy and feeling."

Duo could not quite understand it, but most men could not at the end of the day. "So I'm not ugly then?"

Hilde laughed and shoved him in a teasing manner. "Now that I have answered your question, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Are you in love with another man?"

Duo sighed and then smiled, "I wish I knew. I'm not sure what I feel… or want."

"Could it be that you're bisexual?" She dared to ask.

"Bi-" But Duo could not even finish the word without grimacing. "Bi-se…"

"Yes, bisexual. It means you like men and women," Hilde said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes dear, I know what it means. It's just that…" he paused, "I'm not really inclined to all men. I think it's just him."

"Hmm… then maybe you are not a homosexual after all."

He simply replied, "maybe." His braid fell over his chest, his eyes sparkled even though confusion was written all over his face. Still he smiled at her, "But you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like you." He meant it.

She smiled but did not believe him. "Well of course you do, you paid for me after all," she joked.

Duo shook his head lightly and caressed her face. "It's beyond that."

"There's nothing beyond in the life of courtesan." Her blue eyes looked crystal and her voice was low.

"Of course there is. Beyond Ariel, there's the real you," he caressed her face gently as he continued. "Would I break the rules if I desired to meet what is beyond Ariel?"

Hilde eyes opened wide in shock, her head could not comprehend if he was asking what she thought he was asking. She stayed quiet for moment. Without any warning she reached for his braid and moved his face closer towards her, as she softly pecked him on the cheek. "It would break every rule in the book." And with that she got up and got dressed, Duo only watched, almost sad and disappointed. He watched as she finished dressing and right as she was about to head out the door she looked back, hair swayed to her side, "I like you too."

o.O.o

_Tomorrow… tomorrow is the day._

She tossed back and forth on the king size bed. Never had she had so much trouble sleeping, not to mention when she had never been in such a comfortable bed before. It was just too ironic.

But her mother's wellbeing could not leave her mind. _Tomorrow, _she thought, was the day when a lie would begin. She could only hope it would not bring dismay to the ones she loved. Relena had to concentrate and remember everything that had been taught to her. For her mother's sake, she had to.

o.O.o

The day was over she was tired and ready to go to sleep. Her mind still set on the recent events, the disappointment of not meeting with her angel once more, the warm feeling of making somewhat of a new friend. She could not help but think about Relena as well, wondering if she was doing alright. Hilde could not bear the thought of her friend being ill-treated. But the thought of her finding out that she once again took another escort job pained her even more. It was frustrating that everyone but her were thinking that she was able to have a normal life, that it was possible for her to go back to having normal goals.

As she undressed herself she pressed her hand on her bare stomach, she imagined the feeling of a baby growing inside her womb. But how could she ever consider having a normal life, a normal family? It was inconceivable for society after all the sins she had committed. The greater fear, deeper and colder still: If the sins of the mothers are visited upon the children, according to God's word, what could be bestowed upon her children? Nothing but sin. Madame Le Fleur's family was an example, all courtesans; all of them sold their bodies. Her mother to some extent had done the same thing, even if it was only with one man she had left a good man, her father, for a wealthier man who at the end left them with nothing. Her mother had sold herself to the highest bidder.

Knowingly it was best for her never to have children, even if her heart desired so. The dreams of ever caring for a daughter were over the first day she decided to roam the streets to get a stranger's attention and money. At first she did not think of it as important, she already had to take care of three brothers her mother had abandoned. She considered that three hungry mouths' were enough to feed, not needing anymore. But now as she was getting older she could not help but stare at her stomach every once in a while, touching it and wondering what it would be like to have a child in her womb. The rules of life applied to her no more for the only thoughts the came to mind were harsh thoughts full of deception. _Will my corrupt Eve's flesh, the flesh that every mother gives to every daughter, betray my own child, as it did her, into woman's foulness? What if it were to be girl? Would she grow with the same woman's frailty as my own? Will she carry out my sins, God smiles no longer upon me, I know._

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I deeply apologize and I know an apology probably is not enough. But, there have been a lot of changes in my life and with that unfortunately has brought me not to have enough time to do what I love and that is to write. I am currently working 13 hour shifts in my job and have been doing so for about 9 months, so as you can see it's kind of hard to find time. But my goal is to finish this story and the other one I have pending. And my day is absolutely brightened when, even after all this time there are still people who remember this fic and actually still want me to finish it. I cannot thank enough all of you who have reviewed and actually are giving me the strength to continue this, you guys keep me awake when I am tired and you are all my muses'. Thank you so much! I hope this story keeps on captivating your interest.

Special Thanks to: **DragonFly, MoniXD, SOKiiE, ConquerorAlexander, Firefly, Ilico, UnbalancedNinja.**


	6. Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, even after all these years. Sad, but true.

**Re-Cap of last chapters: **Trowa gave Selena an ultimatum which in return caused her to come up with a plan to save her luxurious life while she tries out a relationship with Trowa. Relena is coming to the end of her Princess training and will soon be sent out to live out a life that does not belong to her. Duo had a steamy encounter with Ariel a courtesan, who is also Relena's best friend Hilde. Trying to figure out his sexuality with this encounter which only made him more confused. Wufei was told by his grandmother he was to marry Meilan Long, who are more like distant cousins and who he loves but only as a sister. In the previous chapter we can see that he, however, has feelings for someone more mature and out of his league.

**Beautiful Lie**

**By**

Meli J Nightly**  
**

**Chapter 6: Misery Loves Company**

* * *

"The miserable have no other medicine but hope."

_-Friedrich Nietzche-_

* * *

Duo could not get her out of his mind. Her sweet green eyes, '_well they're probably_ _contacts'_ he figured, they definitely must be another color. Okay, now he could not get it out of his mind that he had to know the real color of her eyes. What color could they really be? Maybe, light brown? Or Blue. It really didn't matter, any type of color eyes would look beautiful on her. Besides her looks, it was her personality that he could just not rid himself of. She was different, from all that he knew women to be. Besides from being a courtesan, he was really intrigued as to what made her lead that kind of life. "Damn it, I want to see her again." He thought out loud.

Unaware that he was being heard by anybody, a curious voice inquired, "See who again?" A blond man entered the room, he had an inquisitive look about him. Duo knew there was no way he was going to let go of what once catches his attention. Duo smirked. Quatre had become quite the curious cat, he thought, this time to himself. "So, who is this lovely maiden that has my trusted friend so smitten? Is it by chance the married woman?"

The braided man winced at the sound of 'woman' once again. He had yet to get used to lying to his friends. Lying would be easy if it weren't done to people you cared about. "Actually, for once in my life I'm happy to be thinking of someone else." Quatre looked delighted, he could tell his friend was having a hard time the past few days. And from experience he knew how difficult it could be getting over somebody. He had tried it and failed miserably. "Well then, if it is not said person, then who is it? Is she from Court?"

"She is not from Court," he indicated. "I did go to that place yesterday though."

"Ahh! I see now," the blond acknowledged with a new found mischief in his facade. "Who did you ask for?"

"Ariel, she is just an amazing girl."

"What did she look like?" Quatre wondered if the girl he had met was still there. After the talk they had, all he could hope for is that she had been able to get out of that life.

"Brunette, green eyes, cute nose, nice body…" he figured he could go on describing her physically.

Quatre's eyes shifted to the ceiling in thought, the girl he had met that day had called herself Mina. He knew her name was fake, so was her hair and eyes, he had specifically asked Madame Le Fleur for a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. It would be a long shot to find out if it was the same girl. "Did you ask for her to have those physical traits?"

"Mmm, no not really." Duo got up from his seat and made his way to his office mini bar. "Care for a drink?"

"Some tea would be nice."

"Tea it is." He grabbed himself a shot of cognac and two cubes of ice. He should have known better than to ask his quaint blond friend to have alcohol in the morning. As he sat back down at his desk he buzzed his secretary and requested tea for his office guest. He took a sip of his alcoholic beverage before pointing out, "I would have never thought you to be the type to visit those kinds of places. It is very unlike you Q."

Quatre's blood rose like an active volcano about to erupt. "I… I happen to" he began to stammer, "I happen to like conversing with them, they are really nice girls... I don't... I don't sleep with them." He felt kind of hypocrit even though he did not sleep with them he still paid for their company.

Duo's secretary knocked lightly before coming in, she stopped midway at the sight of the blond, his face was red as a tomato and his right hand was placed over his mouth as if ashamed of something he had just said. "Here's your tea," she placed the tea cup near him and poured the boiling water gently. She tried to avoid any eye contact with either, afraid she had already intruded. "Please call me should you need anything else." She continued to avoid either and left immediately. After she closed the door, Duo could not help but burst out in laughter.

"It is not funny!" Quatre declared, still a bit embarrassed. "Besides, when I confessed that I had gone to visit Madame Le Fleur's flowers, it wasn't an invitation for you to go as well."

Duo snorted at his comment. "You should see your face right now. A tomato is pale compared to you." Then continued to laugh. He got up and made his way to Quatre's side. He sat down in the arm rest where slim blond was sitting and almost made him drop his tea. The blue eyed man decided it was best to leave the tea in the table and he was right to do so, Duo did not wait to grab his friend in a headlock and scruff his hair. "You are so adorable when you get embarrassed Q."

Quatre could not help but laugh as well. "They are great ladies," he said out of no where, "Most of the courtesans are well spoken and educated."

"Yes, they are." Duo nodded in agreement.

"Too bad they cannot be part of the Royal Court."

Duo knew what he meant, there was no way for someone like them to marry out of their class. Even if he had minimal interest in the girl, there could never be anything between them. He would never be allowed to follow such a relationship. What was it with him and impossibles? All he could do was reply back, "Yes, that is too bad."

o.O.o

Hilde stood beside the hospital bed, a lump had begun to form in her throat. She did her best to hold back the tears that were begging to be released. "Hi, Livia." She began to speak but was unable to force more words, unsure if Relena's mother would be able to listen to her. The doctor entered and acknowledged Hilde's presence with a nod. "How is she doctor?" She asked almost in a whisper, afraid she might wake her up. The man in the white coat, who had the apprehension of physical illnesses, felt helpless when he had to bear bad news or when he had no good news to bring. "She was out of danger a week ago, unfortunately-" He started, but took his time with the chart. Hilde's face was somber, nothing good could come out of the word 'unfortunately'. "We had found that she had a swelling of brain tissue, she has slipped into a coma."

"What?" It was no longer a whisper, everything turned around. What would Relena say? "No… no that can't be. You said she was fine!" She began to feel desperate, no longer was she able to fight her tears. There was no way to deliver such news to her best friend.

"I am truly sorry, complications happen. She had brief lack of oxygen, this caused the tissue to be damaged. I understand Ms. Darlian left you responsible for Mrs. Darlian, am I correct?"

She barely shook her head yes, confirming that it was so. Yet all she wanted to do was to punch the doctor right in his know-it-all good for nothing face. All she had been hoping for was to deliver Relena some good news in the midst of her chaotic life. Hilde went back to her side and grabbed a hold of her right hand. "She looks so peaceful, like she were only sleeping," she uttered. Her intentions were not to share this with the doctor but he heard it anyway.

He delivered an explanation, which only exasperated the dear girl. " She is currently in a state of unconsciousness. With a coma, a person may look like he or she is sleeping. However, unlike deep sleep, she cannot be awakened by any type of stimulation, not even pain."

"That's horrible, how long will she be like this?" The pixie like girl dared to ask. She briefly wrapped her slender arms around her waist as if preparing herself for the worst answer.

"It's hard to tell, could be weeks, months, even years. We will do everything possible to help her."

The short haired girl flopped her arms to her sides and clenched her fists, _'Drat doctor. You better do all you can'_ , were her exact thoughts.

The Dr. played with his glasses nervously, he was probably twice her height yet she had a murderous aura. "Even though coma patients cannot be awaken by any type of physical stimulation, there have been some tests that show that their unconscious may be reached. You may talk to her and even read her books, it is probable that she will listen," he tried to comfort her with the advice.

Hilde gave him a faint smile, feeling _almost_ guilty for being so hard on him. His idea was not bad at all. She would do just that. Be with her and care for her, it was the least she could do. She would try to do her best to wake her up. Relena was trying her best doing god knows what. Since she had not told her where she had gone. Although she had made it clear it was all for the love of her mother. Hilde would not let her down. Not soon were her thoughts interrupted when her mobile phone began to ring, she looked at the screen and her best friend's face popped up. She was frightened of the thought of talking to her, maybe she should just let it ring, _'but I haven't talked to her in almost a week'. _What would she tell her? That he mother was in a coma? She would surely leave everything and rush to the hospital, but what for? Just so she can be in pain at the state of her mother. _'But it is my duty as a friend to tell her'_, then again a lie to keep her from being in pain wouldn't hurt either. And so she decided to lie…

o.O.o

The man with raven colored hair took his position, he aimed for his target and as he shot…

"Damn it!" He grumbled as the white ball missed the blue ball which had a number two written in the middle, his target.

"This is how real men do it," bragged an older white haired man. He was short and stubby, his breathing was heavy as he made his way to the pool table. The stubby man aimed for the same one the first man had targeted and hit it without fail, making the ball go to one of the right corners of the pool table. "The devil has earned his skills for being old and not for being the devil," he cackled.

"Tsk, whatever old man." The Raven young man shrugged it off.

The white haired man took his post again and was about to shoot a second time. "Quite the commotion going out there, it seems we are experiencing quite the rat problem as well." He was only able to move the third ball quite a bit, but left it in an impossible play.

"Speaking of which, how long do you plan to let the vermin run wild? Someone ought take care of them already, do you not think so?" A man with long black hair and oriental garments spoke in an endearing tone. His hand cupped his right cheek in a delicate manner.

A third man holding a glass filled with gin responded to the Oriental's man question, "And someone will, he's just waiting for the right opportunity, dear Xu."

A young woman stood up from her chair, she made way to the pool table. Her garments hid her silhouette yet they did not hide the mark she wore with pride in the upper part of her chest, a cross turned upside down. It seemed it was engraved with a heated branding tool. The woman took a risky shot but was not able to move the certain ball. She smirked knowing she had made it more difficult for the next person about to make a move, so she too placed her two cents in. "Indeed, he prefers to settle things with one blow, he is not one to rush." She licked her lips as she directed her gaze to the person they were all referring to. "Will you pass on this turn too, Zechs?"

The man known as Zechs had his left leg crossed. His iron maske hid his facial features, all except his lips. His long platinum blond hair had been tied into a pony tail making it seemed visually shorter than it truly was. His hand was made into a fist and was holding his face, his gaze wondered off, their comments bored him. Still, he found it rude if he did not respond, "I'll pass… it is my policy not to shoot if I know that I will miss."

"That is all well indeed, but when do you plan on handling this problem? It seems it's the perfect time to make our move. The people are angry with their rulers, the four royal families are losing control. And these rats will eat anything we give them, they will be unable to discern the poison." The man with raven hair became excited as he said this. He imagined all the damage they would be able to do. It was their era now.

"All in due time Flaherty," Zechs stated, he maintained his serene pose. "The rats will soon come for their forbidden chews and I'll have exactly what they'll need. Even so infiltrating the vermin's nest promises to be quite the tedious task. You should concentrate on getting me a suitable reward." A small curl formed in his lips, a sign of mockery.

"You can be quite the cocky bastard Zechs Marquise," the man known as Xu took his time saying his name. He made his way to the masked man and made a delicate move with his hand to try and touch his mask. "One can only wonder who really lies beneath that dreadful mask. Is your face really that deformed as they say, that you feel the need to hide it? "

The mysterious man let him get close enough to turn him around and grab him. His back was now pressed against Zechs front. His left hand quickly found its way to his neck and his right hand held his beautifully silver crafted revolver which pressed upon Xu's black locks. "I'd be careful if I were you. Trying to meddle is risky business, we cannot have too many curious cats wondering around now can we?" His voice was cold and the air escaping his lips against Xu's ear was like ice itself.

Xu hid his fear, yet inside he was begging for his life. His eyes were dark with fear. The other parties in the room made nothing of it, he deserved it, the older man thought. The girl merely sneered. It was clear to Flaherty that the mysterious man was no one to take lightly.

o.O.o

"So she still has to remain under observation?" Relena was surprised at this. Before she left with Selena, the doctor had said her mother was out of danger and that there had been no complications. "It's been a week since she was in observation? Did something happen to her?" She listened as Hilde explained what the doctor has 'supposedly' told her. That these things sometimes happened yet meant nothing dangerous, that she would still need to be under observations but she needn't worry herself. Relena sighed, she was glad that her mother was not in danger. "Please take care of her Hilde, I wish nothing more than to be with her but I'm pretty sure the bills keep piling up," she shook her head attempting to hold back her tears. "Yes, I'm fine. I can't really talk much though. I will try to contact you as soon as I can-"

"You better not be talking to anyone about what is going on!" Selena without hesitation hung up Relena's call.

Relena bowed her head, "I apologize if I made you think-"

"How dare you? Don't assume your mind has the capacity of even knowing what I may be thinking of," she cut her off immediately.

The modest girl winced, hands clenched as if she were a reprimanded child. Selena noticed this and soon felt a slight hint of guilt, specially as she saw a tear gracefully traveling her pale cheek. "I am only making sure you know where you stand and how dangerous it would be if anyone knows of this…"

Relena still did not look up, she was fearful that if she did she would most likely break down and cry. In barely audible words she reassured the princess, "I shan't say anything your Majesty."

"Good," was her simple reply. She diverted her gaze briefly, yet her eyes turned back to Relena. For some reason she could not help seeing the girl that was almost identical to her, saddened. She reached gently for her cheek and wiped away her wandering new tear. It was easy to tell she was doing her best to hold them back, although it was a fight she most likely would not win.

Selena let out a sigh, hating herself for even caring. However, something inside her kept on insisting she should ask. "Why are you crying?"

Even though Relena felt force to give her an answer, she plainly shook her head no. As if that would ever suffice the Royal pain of a Princess.

"Oh, come now. Out with it!" She demanded flailing her right hand.

Knowing she would not stop until she got her answer, she simply explained, "I'm just worried about my mother. She was so sick when I left her… and she is still under observation when she should be out-" The young woman could not help it any longer, tear after tear paraded down her cheeks and she was able to form words no longer.

Selena thought about what she had just said. She figured the person she was talking to was the girl known as Hilde, who was reported as her trusted friend. They had also reported to her that she was the one visiting Relena's mother on a daily basis. Selena had been provided with all medical reports of Relena's mother even when she had turned into the coma state. Her fear was that she would find out and decide to leave to be by her side, but it seemed to Selena that her trusted friend did not tell her about her mother or she just did not get the opportunity to do so. Whatever it was, it was better that way. But the least she could was ease the blue eyed girl's heart.

"You should know that your mother will be very well taken care of. I vow to you, that she will get the best medical attention that this country can offer. All expenses will be paid and you will not have to worry about her well being. For I, will make sure she gets everything that she needs."

Relena's eyes opened wide, never had she heard such kind words coming from the Princess's lips. Selena stepped back afraid she had said something wrong since she only saw more tears from said girl. "Oh for heavens sake what did I say now to further make you shed more tears?"

"Oh your Majesty! These are not tears of sadness but tears of joy." She stood and then gently grabbed Selena's right hand. "I am forever in your debt for such kindness you have shown my mother. I shall remain your most humble and faithful servant for as long as you wish," she kissed the ring that adorned Selena's ring finger as accustomed by servants to do with high monarchs.

The young princess became touched for a moment. "You needn't be my servant. You just need to be me for a while." With those words she removed her ring and gracefully placed it on the new Princess to be. Relena touched the ring, it felt heavy since she was not used to wearing such ornaments in her fingers. The scarlet heart shaped stone shined elegantly as it was surrounded by additional diamonds. "It was my mother's ring, passed down by her mother. That ring has been in the Royal family for generations. Now, you shall wear it." Relena was speechless. Yet her tears had almost ceased.

"You really do love your mother very much. Don't you?" It was more of an affirmation coming from Selena than a question.

"With all my heart. She's given so much without ever asking anything in return. I'm sure you must have been the same way with your mother."

Selena was thrown aback by this, it made her actually think about her mother. And for lack of words, her mother, 'Queen of the Sanc Kingdom' was not a very loving mother. She stood silent for a moment. "Of course silly girl. She was my mother. How could one not love their own mother?" The tone in her question was more meant at herself.

"I came across a picture of you and her in the Royal History Book, she was very beautiful."

"A picture of mother and I?" Selena seemed surprised.

"Yes, have you not seen it? You look quite adorable in your mother's arms," she smiled as she played the picture in her mind.

_'They must've just recently added it'_, Selena thought to herself.

"Would you like me to go get it?" Relena could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"No. We don't have time for that. Pagan will be here any minute, you have to be ready to go out before he comes in to look for me."

Relena nodded in understanding. It was finally time, but her heart felt lighter knowing that her mother would get the aid that she needed.

o.O.o

The subtle winter breeze delicately blew on Wufei's Tai Chi uniform. The small droplets of sweat rolled down his handsome face. His ebony eyes were collected and firm. His breathing was heavy but he held a tiny smile beneath all that panting, a smile of satisfaction. He had not missed one single target placed by his master. Sound of clapping made him turn around, a young woman stood before him dressed in a traditional Chinese dress, a purple silk Chi-pao.

"Meilan," he bowed.

"You are becoming better and better each time I see you. Wufei, you will make a great opponent one day," the girl said with a serious face yet a hint of sarcasm could be heard. He smirked at this, they always had friendly fights, it seemed she was the one to always challenge him and even though she was a girl, she was quite the opponent. She was determined, strong and would not back down easily. He would not go easy on her always, yet he knew it was a lady he was dealing with so he would also never go full out and most of the time he would let her defeat him.

He walked to a nearby tree where a single towel was hanged. Meilan followed close by. "When did you come back from China?" He asked while drying the sweat from his face. The black haired girl found herself staring at the quiet man._..'He has gotten really handsome… what am I thinking?'_ Her eyes drifted another way when he turned to look at her. Wufei raised his left eyebrow, _'She's acting kind of strange, I wonder if she already heard the news.' _

"I came back two weeks ago. I won second place in the tournament."

"Don't tell me you let that American girl beat you again?" Wufei snorted. Even though he was trying to get to her, she had gotten to him way before. He was envious of her, not of the fact that she had won second place but of the fact that she actually got the chance to be in the tournament that he had always wanted to participate in. "I got injured by her in our first encounter. I was not able to recover after I was set to fight her in our last one."

Wufei shook his head in a disapproval, "That cheating brat."

She waved her right hand and confessed, "It was my fault I underestimated her."

"That is unlike you."

"Maybe so, but then again we haven't seen each other in three years."

He reached for a water bottle laying near the same tree, he took a gulp and Meilan for some reason could not remove her eyes from his lips. _'Look away, look away.' _She kept telling herself. After taking a big gulp he replied, "It's been that long? Three years. Quite a while."

"Yes, quite some time. Time in which I have become engaged." She threw it out there like if it were the weather they were talking about.

"Engaged?" Again his left brow was raised in curiosity. "To whom?"

"Sir Lionel of Westminster."

"Your parents allowed you to become engaged to a foreigner, out of the clan?" He was beyond surprised. No one in the Long or Chang clan were allowed to marry beyond both their clans.

"Well, they were fine at first. Since my eldest sister had already married someone within the clan my parents thought it would not do any harm if I were to marry someone else," she answered. Her eyes became crystal, almost like her eyes were made of glass, as she continued, "Then the news came that, the head of the Chang family, your grandmother had predisposed our engagement and that we are to be married. Did you know about this already Wufei?"

"I barely found out not too long ago. I had no idea before that Mei." He could tell there was pain in her eyes, she had probably fallen in love with Sir Lionel.

"This is so unfair," she murmured.

Even though Wufei was unable to hear her words he could imagine what she had said. Then suddenly an idea came to his mind and he just had to ask. "If you were already engaged, would that not interfere with the Long code of honor since your parents had agreed?"

The girl sadly shook her head, "I looked into it. Even begged my parents. 'But we cannot go against the head of the Chang family.' That was their response. Besides, it makes it even more impossible since he is a foreigner." She turned to look at his eyes but she only found that he was disappointed at her answer. "We are to be wed Wufei, there is nothing we can do about it." Wufei crushed the bottle half filled with water, Meilan swallowed hard, he was exasperated she could tell. _'Does it really bother you that much to marry me?' _She had wanted to ask, but detained herself. A loud beep went off and Wufei quickly took a black apparatus in his hand. "Chang here." He spoke directly into the black cell phone. "I understand. Have you taken all security and precautionary measures for the Princess's arrival?" He awaited for the answer on the other line, his face became somber at whatever the other person was telling him. It was not good news. "Does Heero know about this?" His pupils became smaller as he allowed the sun rays to hit him directly, "I see. No, no need. I will speak to Heero myself. Copy that."

"Is something wrong with the Princess?" Meilan inquired with a sincere worried tone.

"No, not yet at least. I have to go Meilan, we can talk when I come back."

The girl nodded, but before he was too far from her, she called out his name. He turned just to hear her say: "I missed you."

It was like a flood of memories had been released to his brain. And all of them were of Lady Une. He could hear her voice telling him the exact same phrase and it was so easy to say it back to her. He really did miss Lady Une. However, he could not say the same thing about Meilan, "We'll talk later," was all he could respond.

o.O.o

They had bid their goodbyes, everyone had taken their posts. She had not believed when Selena had warned her about all the security measures they would take with her. There were about six black SUV's, tainted windows, all of them parked outside the villa. She had not noticed them before but Selena told her they most likely were there all along. At first Relena was nervous, but Selena did her best to get her nerves back in place and everything went according to plan. Her honey blond hair was perfectly accentuated to look exactly like Selena's, her wardrobe, her makeup everything was up to par. Her ladies in waiting were all instructed to help her out in anything that she needed, but she would need more help than she could ever imagine.

o.O.o

Her blue eyes were flaming with fury. Why was one of the guards SUV's still outside? This could ruin everything for her. She looked at her watch, if she did not leave in the next half hour she would never make it to the flight. Trowa would think she had decided to stay with Heero.

o.O.o

_"Just breathe Relena." _

She had to remind herself to breathe, she was about to have a panic attack. By herself in the back of the car, sitting in leather seats. Royal guards in cars in front and in back of her, was this really happening?

_Did she mean everything she said about her family? They cannot be that bad… can they? What will I say when I see them?_

"Miss Selena, are you alright?" Asked the soft yet concerned voice of the faithful butler Pagan. Relena was too consumed with her thoughts however. Trying to remember everything she had to learn, about herself, her new family and her lifestyle. It was just too much. Pagan continued to steal glances from the rearview mirror every few minutes, she had still not responded. She absent mindedly continued playing with the ring that Selena had bestowed upon her ring finger.

"_With this ring, which has been passed down from generation to generation. You are taking my place. You are now Royal Princess Selena Peacecraft." Selena had said as she took the ring from her finger and placed it in Relena's. It fit perfectly, just like all the problems she was about to intake. _

"Miss Selena?" He repeated twice, "Miss Selena?" The last time with an alarmed tone.

'_Selena? He's talking to me!' _She finally came to the realization, she was no longer Relena Darlian but Selena Peacecraft.

"Yes…" She cleared her throat, "Yes, Pagan. What is it?"

The elder man gave her a small frown, he was truly worried. "I was just making sure that everything was alright. You seemed quite consumed with your thoughts, is something bothering you my Lady?"

Relena shook her head lightly and gave him a kind smile to reassure him that she was alright, but deep inside, her heart was pounding so fast that it seemed to go with the pace of the car. Pagan watched her from the rearview mirror and for a moment he thought that he was seeing things, his Selena would never smile like so. She let the window down a bit, in taking the fresh crisp air, it was cold but it became less stuffy. The whole drive she was very quiet, she avoided any type of conversation with Pagan, Selena had warned that he was a very sharp old man and that if someone would ever become suspicious it would be him. She continued to look out the window and the gates of the Sanc Kingdom were becoming closer and closer.

o.O.o

Trowa stared at his watch, and then looked about the airport, trying to find that familiar face. The face that he loved.

'_She's not coming. You can never give her what she deserves._'

He figured as much, why would she leave a life of comfort to be with a no body like him? Even thought there were still forty five minutes left, Trowa sighed at the thought that he had lost all hope.

o.O.o

What was that stupid guard doing outside anyway? She could not call a cab if he never left, he would see her.

"Yes, I need you to book me that flight, right now!"

Selena was never as happy as she was at that moment to see her designer. "Christian! You haven't left yet."

"Your majesty, you haven't left yet?" He asked ignoring the fact that she had asked first.

"No, there's a royal guard outside, I cannot let him see me," she complained.

The outrageously dressed designer placed a finger to his lips and exclaimed, "Your Highness, I believe I can get you out of here."

"You can?" There was still hope. She had to get there no matter what, she had not done all of this just to be stopped by those kinds of circumstances. .

Christian winked at her. Selena gave him the most radiant smile. "Time to have your date with destiny love."

o.O.o

As the castle deemed closer and closer, she could tell that the gates were not only guarded with heavy security, but a mob of people were outside the same gates screaming and mouthing off.

_"Why do I have the feeling they are not here to greet me?"_ Relena asserted to have such feelings.

Pagan stared back a frown pronounced in his elderly face. "I apologize you had to be greeted with such a riot. I do believe you are quite needed at this very moment..."

o.O.o

_To be continued….  
_

o.O.o

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, I hope everyone enjoyed the next installment of Beautiful Lie. My brother broke two laptops in which I had written, the following chapters. I have learned that I best write my chapters in my notebook and then re-write them on my computer. Any who I got a new laptop so I'm happy. I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully will have it out by next week.

Please let me know what you think. I would really like to know if people are still reading the story. Also if you would like to give me some ideas on who you would like to see paired up, I would love to hear them.

Thank you for all the ones that reviewed chapter 5 and for your encouraging words. It truly made me happy :)

Thanks for reading! Blessings to all reader, writers and reviewers!


	7. Curtain Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters. This is for pure and blissful fun.

**A/N:** This is a special update, for I did my best to finish it by July 24th. Carola-gigi have a wonderful birthday! And your message and request actually made me very happy and you got me off my writer's block. Thank you so much for inspiring me. I hope you like this chapter and enjoy your birthday!

**Beautiful Lie**

**By**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chapter 7:** Curtain Up

* * *

_Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards._

_Soren Kierkegaard_

* * *

It had taken them a while to get through the angry mob screaming outside. They all had big signs that read: 'We R In Hell', 'Off with their heads', 'The War was Useless.' For a moment Relena became scared for her life, there was so much hostility, something she did not expect from the people. Like any normal person she knew of the country's critical state first hand and she was aware by regular gossip and chats of Selena's and the Royal families decreasing popularity. She was not into politics, but for what she did know, she would have not expected the groups of angry people outside castle walls. After a few minutes Royal Guards marched outside and some stood atop of the wall arms ready seemingly in post to fire at anyone that would dare touch the automobiles.

Relena gasped. "Please tell them not to shoot!" She did not want anyone getting hurt.

"I am sure they will not shoot at the civilians my Lady," Pagan replied. He looked back from the rear-view mirror, for a moment he could swear he was seeing someone different.

The mob, while it grew angry in insults did not make a move on the cars and let them through the gates without much of a problem.

Once inside it was an unbelievable sight, nothing compared to what was outside the huge royal walls. Like a lost Utopian city within a city filled with ruin. So perfectly unmatched and unlike anything ever seen. Even when winter was kicking in and the tree foliage had gone, the air felt crisp and quite more cleaner than the one outside Sank Kingdom castle walls. Cars came to a halt and she was helped out of her ride. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful, even the pavement was luxurious. It was specifically designed and she had not seen it elsewhere. The land went on and the Castle seemed at a far off distance still. She wondered how they would be able to reach the castle if no cars seemed to be moving within the city. Something about the streets and the Castle seen from afar, it was a familiar feeling. Like she had been there before._ *Impossible...*_ She thought.

"Your Highness," one of the ladies in waiting called out.

Relena had been so distracted that she did not see the carriages waiting for them. She was still in shock from everything she was seeing and experiencing. Inside the carriage she was glad that only her two ladies in waiting were with her.

"Are you feeling alright your Highness?" Holly asked worried.

"Yes, it's just so much to take in," Relena responded. She fanned herself with her right hand, allowing the extra air to grace her face. The horses galloped and with each gallop she felt closer to her new destiny.

=o.O.o=

"It's safe to come out now, your Highness," Christian advised in a sing-song tone.

Selena had managed to get out unseen by the security guards left to watch over the last guests. She had never been more thankful of her out-of-the-closet-over-the-top designer.

"Do you think we will make it?"

"I'll make sure of it." He hit the acceleration pedal and managed to go as fast as he could without attracting the law officials.

=o.O.o=

"Baby sister. I am so glad you are back," Milliardo took her hand and kissed it lightly."Lady Jane, Lady Holly, how do you do?" He acknowledged the two ladies in waiting and they curtsied in a manner they were accustomed to, their eyes filled with joy at seeing the gallant prince. "I was afraid you would have a hard time getting through the gates. I hear it's quite the commotion they have out there."

She gave him a slight nod, still a bit shell-shocked for meeting her new 'brother'. He was handsome, tall, long platinum blond hair that went on forever. It was an unearthly beauty, he was different from Selena in some way, she thought to herself. How was she to act around him? Relena searched deep in her memory and tried to remember on how Selena talked about her brother.

"Brother, the happiness is mutual," she responded in a shy manner.

"Such formality," Milliardo scoffed at his sister's response. "Come, give us a hug dear sister, I have not seen you in three long months!" He embraced her with so much love, leaving her a bit thrown back. His strong arms felt warm, yet the sibling emotion was palpable. "My dear, have you not been eating right? You seem thin..." he said as he examined her complexion.

Relena's mind continued to work thoroughly and came up with a reply that would have Selena written all over. "Should I take it as a compliment then?"

He chuckled and his eyes brightened. "More of a concern, you need not lose a pound, Princess. You are perfect and beautiful as you are," he complimented her.

"It runs in the family then," she shot back. Relena could feel her cheeks beginning to reddened. She was not used to saying such things, but she had to control herself. She was no longer Relena after all and she was not about to be discovered in the first day.

=o.O.o=

Selena ran, she ran like her life depended on it. Well, possibly not her life but definitely her happiness. Her watch showed ten minutes before twelve, ten minutes before her flight and ten minutes before her love went away. There was a line of people waiting to place their bags for the cargo area, her heart sank, there was no way she was going to make it. "Only, one thing to do," she muttered to no one in particular. She dropped her bags and continued to run towards the security area... in her mind was a short prayer to make it in time, something that was unlike her... yet she felt scared to lose him...

=o.O.o=

"Your Highness, we are so glad you are doing well," a woman filled with remarkably a lot of makeup and adorned with extravagant jewelery curtsied along with two young ladies at her side.

"I appreciate your concern," Relena contested. She had no idea who these three women were, neither did she have any idea of the last ten people who had stopped to speak to her. Holly and Jane did their best to excuse her from each one.

"Lord Peacecraft how kind of you to grace us all with you presence," one of the other ladies said, admiring the fact that he was outside the Castle rooms.

"It is her Highness's grace that puts me in such position, the kindness is all her," Milliardo retorts. The women smile and dismiss his last statement.

"I hope the trip to the Villa was refreshing, after that dreadful incident at the Prince of Austria's ball... and now this riot, it's just dreadful..." the first one urged to know more. It showed how much she was for gossip.

Yes, dreadful, that is exactly what it was talking with these people. Relena would rather be stuck in the car outside Castle gates in the riot than talking to all the fake people inside Court.

As Holly and Jane were about to use one of the many lines they had used with the others, they were immediately cut off by Milliardo. "I apologize, ladies. We have to excuse ourselves, Princess Selena is just too gracious to say anything. She needs her rest."

"Why of course, we apologize for keeping you your Highness, my Lord, Ladies." The three ladies curtsied and turned away disappointed they were not able to gain any new gossip for their tea time.

"Thank you, brother," she expressed her gratitude with a smile.

"Shall we continue to walk? There are some things I would like to discuss with you." Milliardo extended his hand, she accepted it gladly.

Before she could reply, her cerulean colored eyes locked with prussian blue ones. Her heart threatened to burst out from her chest, she had seen that face before. He quickened his pace at the sight of her, his expression unchanging, stoic and devoid of emotion. Even at that, her stomach felt like it was doing some advanced acrobatics._ *Prince Heero...*_

=o.O.o=

"Flight... 104, is this the gate?" She was desperate, the seats were empty and she feared the worse.

The airline employee gave her an apologetic look, "Yes, ma'am."

"The plane, please tell me it has not left?" She knew the answer by looking at the girl's sympathetic face. "No... no... no... no."

"I'm really sorry, it left five minutes ago. There is another one leaving in two hours."

Selena didn't say a word. Instead, she was cursing herself inside. How had she messed up? Everything she had planned perfectly. Trowa's words came up in her mind:**_ "I will wait for you until twelve, if you decide not to come with me I will understand what you have chosen. I will try to forget you..._**" Tears were forming in her cerulean colored eyes, but she was not about to cry, she was a princess damn it! _"Who am I kidding? Without him, I have nothing..."_ When was it that she had falling helplessly in love with him?

=o.O.o=

With only a few feet away, she knew it was him. Relena could feel Milliardo tense at the sight of Heero. One thing she did know, Heero and Milliardo did not like each other. Selena had warned her about this, Milliardo had opposed her marriage to him and they had never gotten along.

"Your Majesty," both Holly and Jane bowed. The platinum blond man on the other hand did nothing and said nothing.

Heero ignored his presence and directed himself to Relena and her ladies in waiting. "Lena. I was hoping to meet you at the gate, are you alright?"

She was not expecting that question, less did she expect not knowing how to act around him. It was harder than she thought. He was amazingly handsome, even with his messy chocolate-brown hair and serious façade, he exuded elegance. He wore white fall front trousers, a grey Baker City vest and a red Regency Tailcoat, opposed to Milliardo's which was royal blue. He was breathtaking, it was just ridiculous.

"We are fine. The guards were able to let us through," she explained.

"And you call yourself her husband? You should have gone to pick her up yourself," Milliardo pointed out, "I find it quite irresponsible on your part."

"Milliardo, it's alright. There was no need," Relena objected, trying to placate the environment while Heero glared at his comment.

"As far as I am concern you have done nothing to help situation," Heero relented.

"I do not agree with the way you and the runts are running this country so I rather just stay out of it. The whole, 'Mistakes have been made, others will be blamed', is not my style." He shot back.

It went on and on until the two were only left glaring at each other. "Will you two quit being so childish," Relena demanded exasperated. But got no response from either.

Heero quirked his eyebrows when Milliardo's expression softened and he gave him a malicious grin. "What?"

Milliardo continued to grin and only retorted, "Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to imagine you with a personality."

"Real mature." Heero rolled his eyes. "I'll take it from here," he announced and extended his hand at Relena. Her heart began to race once more as she reached her gloved hand towards his.

=o.O.o=

"I almost didn't recognize you," a familiar voice called out behind her.

_*That voice.*_ She turned softly, hoping she was not just hearing things. "Trowa..." It was almost a whisper, but the man heard her nonetheless. He was only a few inches apart from her, close enough to touch her. Her heart began to beat fast like African drums, there he was, the person that made everything worthwhile. "I thought you had left... I thought, I thought I had lost you..."

"I was already seated and I had made up my mind to leave everything behind," he began as he caressed her face in a tender manner, "but I could not see myself without you. I got down. I love you, Lena."

This time tears fell freely from her eyes. She was not one to cry, but she found herself experiencing many feeling with him. His touch welcomed by her senses and her lips begged to be kissed. Trowa gladly invited her lips to his, enjoying the softness and the warmth of her breath.

He parted their lips. "You think this torment is romantic?" He taunted, "Well it's not, except for you." Trowa wiped away her tears. "Nice look."

Selena laughed a little, "It's a wig." Christian had thought it best for her to wear a brunette wig and changed her style of dressing. She was a type of celebrity and there was no way she was going to go unnoticed. "Do you hate it?"

"I could never hate anything about you. You can gain a hundred pounds and dye your head blue for all I care," he reassured her.

"You're a great liar," she murmured.

=o.O.o=

The day was showing signs of withering away, the clouds from the rain covered the sun making it seem darker than it was supposed to be. Relena had already taken the time to take a soothing bath and changing. Unfortunately not into more comfortable clothing, all of Selena's clothes involved an uncomfortable tight corsets or skirts. Even though they might have looked somewhat more comfortable than the regular gowns, the cinched skirts were not made to make someone feel comfortable but to make women's body have a perfect hourglass silhouette. She exhaled abruptly as Holly finished tightening her outer corset.

"I-can-barely-breathe!" Relena paused with each word.

"Beauty is pain your Highness." She exhaled and brushed a messy strand of her blond hair. A content smile embedded her face as she had one the battle between her fingers and the corset.

"It's time to go my Lady," Jane stated, another one of the ladies in waiting. She curtsied and gave her a kind smile, "Forgive me for being so impertinent. But, you look absolutely lovely."

Relena gave her a toothy smile back, she guessed it was worth her being breathless. "Thank you, lady Jane. It was all thanks to lady Holly's efforts."

Holly shook her head in embarrassment. She had never once received any acknowledgement from Selena, this was very new to her. In a short amount of time she had grown very fond of the Faux Princess.

"Is Heero always this distant? I mean distant with Selena." She could not help but ask but then rephrased the question.

Jane looked at Holly, her eyes said that she was not about to be the one telling any stories.

"Well, yes, his Majesty is always distant. But Princess Selena has never helped the situation, she was always cold towards him too. I believe, deep down inside his Majesty truly cares for the Princess." Holly twiddled with her fingers, hoping she had not said too much.

"It certainly makes it easier for me, since he is after all _her_ husband."

Holly stared at her new mistress, she was far kinder than Selena ever was and she could tell she was having mixed feelings about everything. Still she was strong, Heero was not an easy person to deal with. Neither were the rest of the people in Selena's life she had yet to meet.

The castle was like a maze, a beautiful place but still a confusing maze nonetheless. Selena was born and raised in such luxuries, she probably had no problem knowing which room was located where. Relena on the other hand looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Luckily she had her ladies in waiting with her all the time.

"Who will accompany us to dinner?" Relena asked the two ladies in waiting who were right behind her.

Holly, the girl with bright sun like eyes, responded to her adequately. "I believe you will have a few guests, a lot of them were concerned with your health." Holly informed.

As they walked passed by one of the castle's room door, Relena could not help but stop midway as she heard the cries of a child. "Your Majesty?" Diana, the redhead girl inquired in a soft-spoken voice. Both girls wondered what had gotten her attention. The cries continued, she hesitated to walk further. Was it better to continue her way? If she remembered correctly Selena had two children. The cries could be coming from one of them. 'Come to think of it, I have not met with them yet,' she told herself. As she got closer to that one particular door the cries became louder and another child's voice could be heard as well. The voice was boyish and comforting.

"I have told you a million times, NO! You spoiled, child." The sound of a strong foreign accent beamed out of the door where the cries were coming from.

Relena placed a hand in her chest, taken aback by the woman's loud remark. She immediately marched inside the room and left the two girls dumbfounded by her sudden move. When she entered the room, an elder lady with a plush rabbit on her held up high right hand was standing right in front of one weeping little girl and a boy not far from her age trying his best to calm her down. The boy's cobalt blue eyes lit up as soon as his gaze landed before the new princess.

"Mother!" He screamed with such happiness.

The arms of the sweetest boy she had ever seen wrapped around her legs, it was as far as he could reach, she balanced herself and the boy so that they would not fall.

"Your Royal Highness," the elder lady bowed.

Relena merely nodded her head towards the woman and immediately turned to the small girl who was desperately trying to wipe her tears. She noticed that the small girl did not run to her like Selena's son had done.

"Why is she crying?" Relena voice was firm, she was never one to assume without proof but she had a feeling the old woman was behind this.

Charles, the blond boy who was still holding on to her immediately responded, "She doesn't want to give Lily her bunny back." At this the small child began to cry uncontrollably once more, afraid she would upset her mother once again, like she had done so many times.

"Is this true?"

"Well, yes..." She found herself wanting to deny it but the proof was in her hand, "Your Highness, your daughter is just being difficult as always. I am trying to teach her the ways of a true Dutchess."

"I understand, it's your job. But there's no need for you to make her this upset."

"But your Highness, you specifically ordered me not to let her play with toys anymore. It will ruin her concentration," she defended.

Relena was beginning to get irritated. "She's just a child. Give her the toy back."

Both Charles and Lillian looked up at her in amazement. She had never said anything to the old woman before. In fact she always agreed with whatever she recommended. Lillian wiped her tears once more and received the stuffed rabbit with so much joy. On the other hand, the headmistress felt angry and annoyed to be taken controlled of even if it was by the Royal Princess herself. The little girl had done something she had never done before she made her way to Relena and hugged her. Charles stared at her in disbilief since Lillian was always afraid to ask for their mother's affection.

Heero entered the room, in time to see the touching scene. "Is everything alright?"

The ladies in waiting gave Selena an apologetic look form the door for they were found eavesdropping on their new Princess.

Relena was at a loss for words, it seemed like a pattern already with the sight of Heero.

"Selena?" Heero's question was directed at Relena this time.

The blonde girl did not know how to answer or explain. "She was just upset, nothing to worry about."

"Your Highness, I was only-" The woman continued to plead. She was not about to take the fall for it. "Her Highness," she began, "had told me not to indulge Miss Lillian with any toys for it would affect her learning abilities in the Royal classes. Which is why she is no longer to have these," the woman pulled up another stuffed animal from the floor in demonstration.

"Is this true?" He glared at Relena.

Needless to say Relena was actually scared by his cold stare. Again, she was unsure on how to answer, she had no idea if Selena had ever given such an order, but it definitely sounded like something she would have asked for the old lady to do. She just dropped her gaze. While, Heero found this strange in her character, he decided to not inquire and pushed no further. He then turned to the old woman and left her with some last words, "She is just a child. We were deprived from having normal childhoods, I will not see my children go through the same as I did. You are not to take her toys again," he ordered sternly. "Are we clear?"

The old woman burned with anger, but she knew better than to defy him. "Yes, your majesty." She bowed and excused herself from the room.

"Heero..." Relena wanted to explain but he was not about to hear it.

"Not here and not now," he warned. "They are waiting for us, I will meet you there."

And with that, he turned to leave. Relena was left there stunned by his cold response. She could feel he was upset for what Selena had done, Selena's mistakes were now her own. The children were still by her side contemplating her, Charles stretched out to grab her hand while Lillian hugged her bunny and smiled.

=O.o.O=

A/N: Thank you Illico, Nightmist and Dragonfly, glad you guys are still reading. I am doing my best to update, but writer's block gets the best of me. Please let me know what you think! Also more HeeroxRelena to come. Let the drama begin! Blessings to all readers, writers and the awesome reviewers!


	8. Bridges of Sigh

**Disclaimer**: My Dears, I do not own Gundam Wing at all. Any Original characters do belong to me however.

* * *

**Beautiful Lie**

**By**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chapter 8: Bridges of Sigh**

"_Love is a game in which one always cheats.__"_

_-Honore de Balzac_

* * *

Cheating can be done in more ways than one and there is more than one type of cheater. Some cheaters justify their cheating by blaming others for their actions, the few like Heero, just realize a little too late that what he had done earlier was not the right thing to do. Yet, like most, Heero takes the path of omission. It is usually the easiest way out for some.

"We can't do this." Heero placed his index finger gently on Dorothy's lips before they touched his. "It's not right."

"It was only once, Heero. I like you," she replied softly. Her lips were stubborn and made way to his lips once more.

He refused to kiss her back instead he wanted her to notice of his disinterest for her affection. And that, Dorothy did. She gave one step back and gave him an offended look. *How dare he reject me!* She made no attempt anymore and instead glared at him. Her feelings and ego hurt. No one had ever rejected her in such a way. The feisty blond could not give two cents if he was the future King, he was still a man and no man alive would dare reject her.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty?"

He stood quiet for a moment for even he did not know the answer. Was he feeling guilty? Or was it really that he was not used to cheating? He hated having to go behind people's back and was always used to being honest even if the truth could hurt someone. He was never afraid of telling Selena how he truly felt about her, even though deep down inside he knew it would eventually hurt her and him. Having to hide something as big as an affair and with his wife's best friend was not something he looked forward to.

"Is that so? It's not like you care about Lena," she added.

"This coming from her cheating best friend," he shot back.

Dorothy's gaze shifted to the floor, it was not all that true. She cared about Selena, they had grown up together, it was more of a love and hate relationship.

"You don't really like me, be honest with yourself. You just always wanted to know what it would feel like to be Lena. Is it not the reason you always go with her to the Royal balls, meetings and secretly wear her clothing and jewelry."

Her eyes opened wide at his revelation, she was sure no one would be able to figure her out and less know about her wearing her best friend's clothing. It was far from embarrassing, since her family had enough money to buy whatever she pleased. But it was not the price that she cared about, it was exactly what Heero had said, she wanted to know what it was like being Selena Peacecraft.

"How dare you?" Her eyes fumed with anger.

"I keep a close watch."

"I'd say stalker... but I know you, Heero Yuy, you and your compulsive obsessive habits of checking up on Selena."

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a simple response, "safety measurements."

Her hands inadvertently turned to fists, coming into terms that he was rejecting her. "I am not a whore, Heero! So don't treat me like one. You don't know who you're dealing with."

A tiny yet clear smile formed on his lips. Dorothy's threats were never to be taken lightly for her scorn was ten times that of any vengeful women. "Are you really threatening me?"

Dorothy wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and pressed her body against his. "Oh, Heero dear, I would never," she sneered.

As Heero pressed back and pulled her closer to him, he softly whispered in her peach colored ear, "I may be exiled should _she _find out, but this," he gripped her neck and that was enough to frighten her, "won't stay attached to your pretty little body too long, Selena would gladly have your head for your betrayal. Mind your words, Dorothy Catalonia." He was obviously not thinking clearly when he decided to sleep with her and now he was left to deal with the consequences. Out of all the women in the Kingdom he had to make the drunken mistake with his wife's best friend. Karma would bite back hard and he was prepared for it.

She pushed him back abruptly with no consideration of whether he would retaliate. "Very well, your Majesty. I have nothing else to do but tend to the future Queen..."

"Be a good friend and keep her from spending much," Heero commented with a hint of mock in his tone.

"I will help her spend every single penny to your names worth if I dare can, your Majesty." And with that said Dorothy slammed the door behind her, leaving an annoyed Heero behind.

**X.x.X**

Sylvia Noventa paced back and forth in her living area. The velvet Italian drapes accentuated the French windows which allowed the light to enter the room. A beautiful light which counteracted the gloomy mood the house presented as well with the people who inhabited in it. Sylvia had always been bitter and resentful even as a child. While born into aristocracy, the mistakes her father and mother had made followed her into her present existence, endangering her life full of commodities. She had not had it easy, but she was never one to make peace with the idea of losing anything. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Sylvia had become what she hated, her mother. Sylvia's mother was a cunning woman. Very beautiful too and with that beauty she crafted the art of deceit. At a very young age Sylvia's grandmother had taught her mother 'all that mattered in this lifetime' were money and a solid position in High Society. "Nothing else will ever be more important than a good name..." The words were passed down from generation to generation, making each generation more perverse than the last. Her father was born in the Noventa family, he was kind hearted and most would say 'too nice' for his own good. He had loved greatly and dearly so much that it led to his demise...

The sound of the soft ring-tone scared the lights out of Silvia. Her strawberry blond curls bounced as she quickly opened the cell phone and placed it in her right ear eagerly.

"You! I've been waiting for your call for the past thirty minutes. Who the hell do you think I am?" Her voice was strained, but she had a right to be as tense as she was. With things not going her way she had to find a way to rid of Selena Peacecraft. "I want this done by tomorrow. The more we delay the more dangerous this can become." She heard what the person on the other side of the call had to say. However, it was not what she wanted to hear. Her brows furrowed and her lips quivered with anger. She said nothing and slammed the cell phone shut. She turned to look outside her window, she had to get her act together and those were her exact thoughts. She was not about to lose against a shallow and good for nothing Princess. She would obtain what she wanted, but she was going to be smarter than her mother, she was not going to make the same mistakes.

"Bad news, I assume."

Silvia jumped once more at the sound of an aristocratic voice. A voice she had come to know oh so well. She turned to look at him directly in the eyes, hiding her annoyance of being taken aback. It was not like her to be as fidgety. For the past years she had learn to act cool and collected.

"Is that how a dirty conscience makes you act?" Treize teased.

Silvia rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "I don't know, you tell me." She closed her small cell phone and placed in on the window sill. "What are you doing here?"

"Our Princess returned three weeks ago, you have yet to make an appearance," Treize approached her, his right hand musing to touch her cheek. Silvia swatted it away quickly; she was clearly not in the mood for his games. "I was just worried about you," he said a wide grin spread on his handsome face.

"Mmh... is that so?" She traced her finger to one of the golden medals that adorned Treize's military suit. "I know she's back and I was preparing a wonderful welcome gift for her. Something to die for..."

"Are you still planning on doing something atrocious to our Queen to be?" He questioned.

"Over my dead body will she become a Queen. Heads will roll those of her and the Royal families."

Treize listened carefully to her venomous words. He saw a great deal of himself in her, he had created a perfect doll and she would prove of great use to him.

**x.X.x**

Two weeks had gone by quickly and Relena was already exhausted. It was tiresome having to play someone else all the time. In the few days she had been there she had learned so much yet she could take very little action. She was not too surprised to learn that everyone took care of all of Selena's needs, which pretty much left her with nothing to do. Her job consisted of showing up to meetings, look pretty and dignified. She had also come to learn that being born a Princess was not as great as one would imagine when you are a little girl. Selena was allowed to have many things, materialistically speaking, but was not allowed to do many things that she would have desired to do. She had come to miss her old life for some reason, sure it wasn't always perfect, but she missed the people in it. Her mother and Hilde always knew the right things to tell her.

"What do you think of this one?" Dorothy extended a light carmine colored fabric. The platinum blond girl glared at the uninterested princess. "If you're going to have me tag along at least buy something." When she failed to get a response from her, she threw the fabric on top of her head. "Honestly, what is wrong with you today?"

Relena jolted from the new ornament that ungracefully adorned her head, "What happened?" She asked as she removed the fabric, she noticed Dorothy in front of her, hand on her right hip and a look that screamed annoyance. "Sorry, Dorothy, I am not all here."

"You don't say?" she replied sarcastically. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed a seat next to Relena. She waved her empty glass, which was begging a fill of bubbly champagne, in a matter of seconds the sales clerk rushed to her aid. When Princess Selena Peacecraft and Duchess Dorothy Catalonia paid them a visit, keen attention was vital. Selena was known as a big spender and was always going home with the store's most expensive garments. And Dorothy loved any type of attention really. Today, however, her friend seemed to care not for any attention or any of the new products the store had kept locked away for her specifically.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Dorothy couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different about her friend.

"I don't feel like myself," was Relena's simple response. That much was true, having to live someone else's life was hard, no matter how much commodities and wealth that person had. Anyone would have thought Selena was truly blessed to be born in such a privileged position, yet now that she had a taste of it first hand and only two weeks in, she could see it was not all that easy.

"Is it Trowa?" She whispered in her ear, doing her best not to disclose anything to venomous ears.

Relena thought about it for a moment. But the name Trowa did not ring a bell, Selena had taught her every name in her personal life and she had made it her duty to memorize each and every one of them. Why would she not mention that person's name...? Trowa? It was then in a brief moment her response was quite clear, _*Oh, God!_ _Trowa is the person whom Selena was having an affair with.*_ Her eyes opened dramatically wide, at this sudden revelation in her mind.

"I take it, it is because of him?" Dorothy reclined her back on the Chester aqua colored chair. "What did he do? Did he dump you for another actress better than you?"

Relena almost smiled at her comment, Dorothy and her comments, she thought. She had not quite made up her mind about Dorothy just yet, the cold and somewhat cynical girl had something more to her. It went deeper than just a simple tall, blond, blue eyed and model like body. Most people would regard her as shallow and ostentatious. Yet, there was just something about her and Relena could almost understand why Selena was always around her. Her sardonic remarks were sometimes quite comical... sometimes...

"Here you go, your Highness," a tall, lean man bowed and stretched a beautiful gown in his hands as if he were presenting her with a Knight's sword. His stance was that of a proud man showing a masterpiece. He bore an Italian-like pointy beard that you would only see on the cover of the main character Miguel de Cervantes's: Don Quixote de La Mancha. "This dress, I made to graciously fit her Highness's body like a glove."

"It's beautiful, Jean Claude... I bet it's going to be worth a pretty penny," Dorothy stated.

"Several, actually," Jean shot back playfully.

The new princess was still in awe at how beautiful the gown was. It was like out of dream, the fabric was beautiful and so were the details that had gone into it. Blue roses that you would only find in a fantasy world, they were just breathtaking. When Relena looked at the price tag her eyes were as large as amount of money the dress was worth.

"The price..." Relena muttered.

"I know, it's a bit cheaper than your last dress," Dorothy added.

At her comment she decided to say nothing else for she would have only dug herself deep with one of her comments. Now a new inward debate was open on whether she should purchase the extravagant dress or not. Her excessive spending was something Relena noticed was a part of Selena's life that instead of helping her fill that void she must have been feeling was just destroying her. She had already heard all the rumors from the city and how they talked about her unjustified spending, the tax rises and even inside Castle Walls, she overheard people from the court badmouthing her. How the Royal families or even Heero for that matter allowed her to spend so much was beyond her. No one said no to her, whatever she wanted she got but at what cost?

An expectant Jean Claude watched her with hopeful eyes as she made her decision. "What does your Highness think?"

"Jean Claude, there is no doubt in my mind that this dress is a work of art," she handed the dress back to him, "However, I am not interested in acquiring this dress right now. In fact I believe I will not need anything for the moment."

"Bu-but your Highness-" Jean Claude was at an utter lost for words. His most faithful client was refusing to purchase one of his greatest ensembles. "It was made especially for you..." If Jean could have cried he would have, were it not for all the extreme surgery he had done to his face to look somewhat younger. His face looked in pain from not being able to express his discontent.

"Stop being so melodramatic you fruit, she doesn't like it so she will not be taking it. Besides we know you have been making copies of the dresses you sell to the Princess for other cheap bigots. Good day." Dorothy stood and handed the sales clerks the glasses half filled with champagne.

"Dorothy!" Relena squealed, wide eyed at her 'new best friend's' response. Dorothy had no boundaries when it came to speaking her mind and it was quite amusing to Relena, never had she met such a caricature of a person in her life, it reminded her somewhat of Hilde yet she knew Hilde she could trust with her life... Dorothy on the other hand, it would take some time.

"I think he copied that designed from that crazy Austrian Princess," Dorothy mumbled.

"It was not the dress I did not like," Relena said as she walked by her side.

"Oh?" She quirked her eyebrows in curiosity. Had she not known her for so long she would have dismissed her last comment as a simple response. "I am quite sure it was not the price," she awaited her answer before she continued. At her quiet demeanor she stopped walking and turned to her. Her hands reached for her shoulders in an inquisitive manner, "Is Heero giving you a budget?"

Shocked by her question, she really could think of no answer. She had barely had any chance to talk to Heero calmly about anything, it was all fights and a lot his non-responsive grunting. Knowing Selena, she would not allow herself to be placed on a budget, would she?

"He tried that last time; I cannot believe the audacity of that man!" Dorothy flailed her arms in outrage.

Such a moment would require Relena to be a bit more cunning, but she was at a loss for words. What would she say? "He's right I should not be spending so much."

Dorothy was about to say something in order to spike Selena's anger against her husband but her lips became glued to each other. Had she heard correctly? "Since when do you care about Heero's decisions? - Besides the obvious - you have a right to spend his money accordingly. It was the deal of your marriage. He has you locked up like a prisoner the least you can do is enjoy his money."

Relena knew she was digging herself deep if she continued the conversation. She couldn't find herself doing nothing anymore, Lena was fed up. "It's not just Heero's money Dorothy, the taxes have spiked up and people are not happy about it."

For a moment she thought she heard wrong once again, Selena was only ever interested in finance if it involved her money or family riches. "You're really coming around aren't you?" Dorothy smiled at her; it was a side of Selena that she had never met.

"I have heard how they express themselves about me and the Families, how I'm this Eras Marie Antoinette."

Dorothy sighed, she had worked hard to keep those types of rumors and gossip out of Court. "We just need to do some damage control on your image, that is all." She had even paid and threatened to sue a Magazine giant in order for them not to publish the article in which they portrayed her as the 'New Marie Antoinette' with a picture of her to look beheaded.

Relena shook her head in disagreement, "Changes need to be made." She could tell that Dorothy was in deep thought so she kept the rest of her thoughts to herself. _*Or else I fear for the fate of this Kingdom.*_

**X.X.X**

"I always thought you were more intelligent than that... Dorothy out of all people?" He asked with a hint of disdain. "Seriously... Dorothy?"

"Duo, do not dare and finish what you're thinking," Heero warned, "Best to keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself."

Duo played with his chestnut braid while he scoffed at Heero's advice. "Last time I heard this was still a free country... sort of."

The cobalt blue eyed man ignored his comment and proceeded to remove his feet from his mahogany desk. Duo pouted as a child would and folded his arms, Heero was not any fun in his monotone mood.

"Anyway, it is not any of your business what I do with my life," he informed his cheery friend as he began to fiercely type away on his computer.

"I make it my business. Are you trying to get caught? I mean anywhere but in your office, Heero." Duo joked. At the same time he was quite concerned for his friend's actions, it was not something of his nature or character.

"It doesn't matter," Heero replied bluntly.

Duo's amethyst colored eyes darkened with his reply. "Selena would have your head if she were to find out."

Without giving it much thought Heero scoffed, "She can have my head since she cannot have my heart."

While that answer would have made Duo happy, the part of him losing his head over a person like Dorothy was not something he approved. "And Dorothy does?" Even though he knew the answer he just had to push for him to open his eyes. But, he received no answer from the Prince. "I thought so... what you're doing-"

Heero looked up from his computer screen and motioned him to stop, "I know."

But Duo would not have that, "No, you don't know. It's like you're trying to commit suicide! She'll surely exile us both if Dorothy opens her big mouth and God knows that is the only thing she is good at."

The Prince turned back to his work and at the same time processed what the braided idiot he called a friend had just said. His raised his brow in an inquisitive manner, "Us? She won't exile you, just me."

Duo snickered, "No, it will be both of us. Because, I will follow and protect you to Hell itself if I have to."

Duo's loyalty baffled Heero at times, how was it that he would always protect him without little regard for his life? He knew he was not always the greatest friend in the world and definitely not the most fun, but Duo always stuck around. The Prince could feel it however, he was not just doing it because of Royal duty, he protected him because of the bond and friendship they held and that was something special. So special that it actually make him smile. "Now, who's the idiot?" Heero joked.

"You for not realizing and appreciating what a great friend you have." Duo got up from his seat and went to pat him in the back.

"What are you talking about? I have always appreciated Quatre."

"Ouch..." Duo grabbed his chest playfully and then gave him a soft punch in the arm like he so deserved.

"Dorothy will not speak," Heero reassured him. "And I understand what I did was a mistake. You have my word as a Prince and a Soldier that it will not happen again."

Duo nodded in understanding, but he could not help and ask him now that he was opening up quite a bit, "Why not divorce her? If she makes you so unhappy... you are not the type to be sleeping around."

"You already know that is not possible, I made a promise to my father to serve and protect the Monarchy."

*There he goes again,* Duo thought to himself, *No regards for his own feelings.* "Heero, I know you want to do right by your father. I do not think he would like to see his son in such a situation. I believe it would pain him."

"This is not up for discussion, Duo." Heero stopped working and watched his friend take a seat across from his desk once more. "After all, she's also the mother of my child and a symbol of Peace to this Monarchy," he added.

"Your unhappiness and destruction my friend."

Heero's eyes avoided his gaze for a minute, until he once again stood up and made his way to the door. "Well, I am heading out. It was nice talking to you for once," he smirked, "See ya."

"Where are you off to?" Heero asked in a quaint manner.

Duo smiled, *Heero actually cares*, he thought. "I have a place I have to be and some phone calls to make."

"Don't forget we have a meeting with Wufei and Quatre."

The braided man rolled his eyes, it was only **that**, "Right, I'll be there," he grumbled.

Heero shook his head and was glad he could get back to work. He enjoyed keeping his mind busy from things he should not be thinking about.

**X.x.X**

Hilde looked out the window. The view of the sea reminded her of her best friend. She had only been able to talk to Relena once the past week. She prayed and hoped she was doing okay. It was the longest she had gone without seeing her best friend and it was already affecting the way she felt.

"Sis, you're burning the eggs!"

The black haired girl snapped out of it and noticed the pan and the eggs inside it were caught on fire. Jaime, her eleven year old brother panicked and grabbed the nearest bucket that had been collecting rain water from a small leak on their roof and without hesitation or coordination he threw it at the pan. At the same time the cold water inside the big bucket splashed on Hilde, leaving her full of shivers and a shocked face.

Another one of her brothers entered the kitchen room just in time to see and began to burst in laughter. Samuel was fifteen years old and taller than the rest. He carried his soccer ball around as if he would a pet. "What-in-the-world?" He could not finish his sentence as his laughter was overpowering his sense of speech.

"I'm sorry sis... I didn't mean to get you wet too. But it was on fire and I was afraid you were going to burn the whole house..." Jaime tried to explain and was afraid his big sister would scold him for what he'd done. It specially scared him since she was not saying a word. "Sis? Are you alright?"

While Samuel continued to laugh at the scenario, the eldest of the brothers entered too. At sixteen years of age he was the most collected and serious out of the bunch. Femi came to a halt and stopped cleaning his glasses. He looked back and forth to a worried Jaime, a laughing Samuel and a very soaked Hilde.

Samuel wiped a tear from his eye. "Man, I miss Relena. She didn't burn the food when she cooked."

An angry aura could be felt coming from Hilde suddenly. The two younger brother's gulped, while Femi looked at Samuel as he said, "While I cannot disagree with you on that matter, I still believe the comment was not said at a proper time."

Jaime took three steps back as Hilde looked like she was about to explode. "Sis, calm down. We like your food... sometimes... you know... so... don't kill us."

Hilde dropped her head and her shoulders in defeat. A small chuckle escaped her lips. They were right; when Relena was around she usually never had to worry about cooking or small things like that. How dependant had she become of her? How pathetic... she needed her more than she imagined. "You little ungrateful brats!" Hilde screamed, this grabbed the three brothers' attention and it was cue to hide. "I make food for you and all you can say is, 'I wish Relena was here'?" She began to chase them with the pan as she threw the pieces of burnt eggs at them. They all laughed as the chase continued all throughout the small house.

She stopped chasing them after she heard her cell phone ring. "Lena?" She said out loud. Hilde began looking for her cell phone but as she listened closely to the ring-tone she realized it was not her best friend. She looked at the name on the screen and sighed, she hadn't answered the last five calls from that person. _*I'm going to get it big time*_ she debated on whether she should answer or not. "Hello, Madame Le Fleur," she greeted the person who she deemed was on the other side.

**X.x.x.X**

As Wufei went over the new security measures the guards and the united armed forces, everyone stopped what they were doing as pronounced steps made their way to the room where the meeting was being held. The click-clack sound of high heel shoes was familiar to some, too familiar. Wufei turned to look at Duo who was sitting at opposite ends of the oval table, both of them harboring a worried look.

"Good morning gentleman," soon the owner of the stiletto shoes was standing right before them. The sound could have belonged to any women, but everyone in the room knew better than that. Not many women dared to interrupt the SF meetings. Few women had ever been leaders of the Secured Forces and in that particular Era there was only one...

"Lord Maxwell and Lord Chang, I pray you are well?"

Duo's eyes could not help but rise to the occasion, while Wufei prevented himself from passing out. The rest of the uniformed men stood up in a rush panic and saluted her as they would to any military senior.

"What a pleasure to see you Lady Une," Duo was the one to greet her since Wufei was in obvious shock.

His mind doing its best to comprehend what on earth she was doing there, standing right in front of them. Her hair decored in a neat bun, red SF uniform, but with her notorious high heel boots that left men to wonder how she could even walk at all. While sexy was a word that came to Wufei's mind when he saw her, he tried to shake that thought from his system and if she was back it meant she might want to take her old position back, his current position.

Une had left her position as chief officer in the Secured Forces for various reasons. She had recently lost her unborn child and Treize blamed her for losing the baby for obsessive work habits. Then Marimeia appeared, Treize's illegitimate child into the couple's lives, needless to say Une was a wretched mess. She was always in control at work; nothing would escape under her scrutinizing eyes. When Wufei had joined the Secured Forces to defend the United Land and the Sank Kingdom, he was outraged that a woman was a commanding officer. There was no way in hell that he was going to listen to a woman. To him they were nothing but frail and weak. Yet, Une proved him wrong. He learned much from the strong individual, everything he had become and the respect he had earned from his peers was due to Une's training and lessons. She was loved, feared and admired, until her breakdown. The once tenacious and vibrant woman withered with shame and before she left her position she had told him he was right after all, women were nothing but feeble and frail creatures. Wufei tried to seek her out, tell her that he was the one that had been wrong, but he really never got the chance to do so. Neither did he get the chance to confess his true feelings.

The meeting had ended; everyone was still in awe at seeing their former Officer back in the premises after five years of hiatus. She half explained her reasons of being back and while most seemed glad a few were terrified of her. Wufei was neither glad nor terrified; instead he was confused and did not believe for one second her half explained truth. "What are you doing back here?" He firmly asked.

"I am back to fulfill my duty with the Monarchy and our future Queen. I have heard... from a good source that they are seeking out to end the Princess's life. Also a new militia is forming to rebel against the four families."

Duo remained distant from the line of fire yet close enough to eavesdrop. Sure it wasn't ethical of him but he was not about to put himself or his precious braid in danger. Wufei and Lady Une in the same room pretty much meant everyone fend for themselves.

"How accurate is she?" He quirked his right eyebrow an action he did whenever he was skeptical of things, which was often.

"She?"

"Your 'good source'," he air quotes with his hands.

"Why do you assume the source is female? Are you just inclined to believe that all women gossip and that is how we gather our information?"

He ignores her question as a merely opinionated statement. "I did not say anything about gossiping, you did. What are really you doing here?"

"I took your advice; I'm following my own path."

_*Seven years later she takes my advice...how grand*_He thinks.

"I know you're Chief commanding officer now. You take care of all the security along with Duo in weaponry. You all have become great men and amazing leaders. I am not here to take back what I used to be, but to become someone new. Please give me a chance to prove myself..."

It was ironic, he had been in the exact same position at the age of sixteen where he had asked her to give him a chance to prove himself and not to judge him for his young age. She was kind to him and took him under his wing, how could he do her wrong now?

**x.X.x**

"I wonder who it'll be this time," she whispered to herself. A stranger stared back at her in the mirror like always. Hilde fixed her blond wig and sighed. Her green contact lenses shifted and revealed her natural blue color, she hated wearing contacts but the job demanded certain things she also hated doing. It was another job she had to take, although this time she really didn't need the money, Madame Le Fleur had blackmailed her into accepting. There must have been a good reason why. Must have been an important client she wanted to please because she had never heard her be as aggressive as she had been with her at that moment.

The one and only time Madame Le Fleur had been all worked up was when **'The Angel'**, Hilde's Angel, had requested her. "Could it be?" She chuckled at her question, "Look at me, like a school girl waiting for her crush. I'm pathetic." She prepared herself mentally once more as she let out a sigh. Two knocks on the door made her jump from her seat. A few more soft knocks and she was already at the door, her hand on the golden doorknob, without too much expectations she turned it until the door opened and revealed the person on the other side of it. "It's you!"

_To be continued..._

**____****In the next chapter….**

* * *

"**You are different from any women I know."**

"**Of course I'm different from all those women. I'm a bloody prostitute," her eyes burned from trying to hold back the tears, "I sleep with men for money. I am nothing but a low-"**

* * *

"**You really hate me don't you?"**

**Heero tensed at her question. Hate was such a strong word and the way she was acting lately was making her feel something different.**

* * *

**X.X.X**

A huge thank you for all the wonderful people that are still reading this story despite the fact that I rarely have time to update, my work supplies me with crazy hours. I have some good news: I will get a new computer by Christmas which will allow me to write at home and not just at work where I risk the chance of being fired for writing instead of working lol. You guys are worth it though! I have Chapter 9 in the works; I will try to push it for Christmas. Thank you all for your understanding and special thanks to:

**Dragonfly: **You have been reading since day one, I cannot thank you enough for still following it. Big X's and O's.

**Illico: **I love your comments; they keep me going and cheer me up on my stressful days!

**Raksha: **Thank you for your vote of confidence and for your support. I hope you continue to read this story and not give up on me as well.

**Jaxjax: **Your enthusiasm for this story is contagious; I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful review! Thank you, thank you!

**Carola-Gigi: **What can I say, your reviews are what keep me going too. Thank you so much for not giving up on my story and on me. Thank you for reminding me every once in a while that you are still waiting for the updates you are the sweetest! Hugs!

**Moon86: **Thank you for your kind review, I will continue writing as long as there are amazing readers like all of you!

**IThoughtMyJokesWereBad: **I love your penname! I'm glad you see it as a soap opera, actually that was my intention and I'm glad you saw through that! But most of all I am happy that you like it. Thank you very much for your review!

Remember this story is a work in progress so any ideas will be well received and can even change the outcome of certain chapters ;-) your input is much welcomed. Please read and review!


	9. Break The Chains of Boredom

**Beautiful Lie**

**by**

**Meli J Nightly**

**Chapter 9: **Break the Chains of Boredom

* * *

In a gentle way, you can shake the world.  
_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

Holly moved as any swift ninja would. Hiding behind objects one would deem impossible to call a hiding place. In her arms she carried a mid-size cocobolo wooden box. The sides were adorned with gold and bright colored jewels. At reaching her final destination, she closed the door without locking it. A rosiness color crept to her face from the adrenaline and her mouth opened in search for the precious air.

"My word, Holly, you are completely flushed..." Margarette stated the obvious, as was her habit. She was a dainty brunette with big Hazel colored eyes. Eyes that looked almost animated from how big and wide they were. "What have you got there?" She asked excited. If there was something that she loved about her current job was the juicy gossip and secrets that were so easy to find.

"Hold your excitement and do not forget you are a lady, Margarette," Pagette, her sister scolded her as she would to a child. The girl not only gave off a mysterious look with her dark long tresses but her eyes were a mystifying chocolate color. She was the youngest and far the most serious out of Selena's ladies in waiting and her austere set of mind kept the rest of the girls in line. She was very different from her playful sister Margarette. One could be fooled by her age and would never think she was only sixteen.

The girl with unique magenta colored hair laughed as her friend Margarette rolled her eyes in annoyance. Jane was oldest of the four; her age twenty-one and she had yet to marry. Margarette and Holly followed, both were seventeen and already betrothed. "Well what do you have there, Holly?" Jane could not contain her curiosity either, but knew better than to be scolded by Pagette.

"It's a gift," Holly whispered like it was the secret of the century.

Margarette's eyes opened wide with elation, they all laughed thinking her eyes could never look as big as they did at that moment. "Is it for Lady Lena? What is it? Is it from an admirer? Is it from the actor? Or could it be from Prince Heero? If not did you sneak it without him knowing? Are we going to get in trouble? Oh dear, he'll behead us for sure..."

"Margarette, breath please!" Jane ordered as she giggled at her friend's antics. Pagette merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is for the Princess. I'm not quite sure of what it is, I believe it is from an admirer, I'm just not sure which one," she examined the box thoroughly as she continued, "I highly doubt that the actor could afford such a luxurious box. Just look at the detail and the family crest embedded with jewels. It surely has to be a Lord or Duke or someone with a high status."

"Prince Hector!" Jane interceded.

"Prince Hector, the Prince of Austria?" Margarette was confused, she had never thought of him as one of Selena's admirers. Of course, though, she had many.

"Of course, I was there when he was flirting with her at his Royal Ball. He could not take his eyes off of her. If it weren't because Prince Heero was there I'm sure he would have proposed something indecent," Jane recalled every piece of evidence she could to come up with her theory. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Is something wrong?" Relena could not help and ask as all her ladies were huddled up and hypnotized by the obscure object.

All of them were taken aback by her sudden appearance in the room that they screamed like they had seen a ghost. Either she had not made too much noise as she got out of the bathroom or they were so drawn to the box and what it contained that they really didn't notice her at all. The towel was still wrapped around Relena's body soaking up the water droplets that were descending from her wet hair. The girls giggled and staggered their way to Relena, they pushed Holly to the front to present her with the box. Holly had to hold it with both hands in order to secure its position.

Relena looked at Holly and then at the box, "What is this?"

"A gift," the short haired blond stated simply. The rest of them ogled as they awaited for the faux Princess to open the box.

"A gift? From whom?" She thought for a moment, _Could it be from Heero?... No, he doesn't seem like that type. _

"I'm not sure. A young messenger came by and said that it was for you from an admirer." Holly's eyebrows rose in expectation, the excitement was too much and she too couldn't wait to see what was inside.

Relena glowered, she knew for a fact that Heero was not an admirer of hers. Even though it had been somewhat peaceful lately with him, he was far from becoming one. "Did you recognize the young messenger?"

"No," Holly lowered her head apologetically, "And I couldn't quite take a look at his crest."

"It's alright," Relena reassured her with a smile. If anything she was also more curious than bitter. She inspected the box carefully there was no doubt in her mind that it was exuberantly expensive. When she opened the box she pressed her right hand on her lips from the initial shock. The girls gawked and proceeded to mimic Relena. Inside the open box there rested a beautiful four layered necklace, with diamonds that shined without the need of any light. Stones that turned into different colors of pink and twinkling yellow, it was all finished by a silver chain that held it all together with the back a refined and striking silky black lace meant to secure its place on the lucky girl's neck.

"Wow..." Margarette was the first to comment. Her hand inadvertently made her way to touch it.

"Mind your manners," Pagette slapped her hand away admonishing her behavior.

"I apologize, your Majesty," she curtsied and removed herself from the rest flustered by her lack of common sense.

Relena was about to let her know that there was nothing to worry about, that she was not Selena, but her focus was taken by Holly.

"What will you do with it my Lady?"

Convinced of what she was to do, she closed the box and handed it to Holly. "Return it. Find the messenger and have it returned to the rightful owner."

"But, it was a gift for you... are you sure-"

"I'm sure," the honey blond haired girl sighed, "This necklace could feed many people in this kingdom, I will not be accepting any flamboyant gifts from here on end. At least while I am here."

The girls gazed at each other surprised, that is definitely something that would have at no point in time come out of Selena's lips. They smiled in wonder at her kindness and maturity.

Interrupted was that moment when they heard the twist of the doorknob, Holly swiftly grabbed the box and ran to hide inside the shower room. The rest of the girls proceeded to fetch the rest of her clothes. But it was quite too late for Heero had already entered the room.

In the surprising moment in which someone who was not her husband entering the room and catching her half naked, well no… make that naked since the towel had detached from her body as she scurried to cover herself, had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Do your hands have certain impediments that hinder you from knocking?" She screamed at him. The flustered girl did her best to tie the stubborn towel back to her upper body and avoid any more shame, if that were possible.

Heero gulped, his first reaction was to hide his face but not to avoid the sight but instead to hide his flushed state. He turned but did not leave, "Please, it's not like I have not seen you... like that before." Still he could not help that his blood had risen. How long had it been since he had seen his own wife nude?

Relena wished she could have concealed herself six feet underground. She wanted to scream at him, call him an idiot, but she restrained. Pagette and Jane rushed to Relena's aid and while one covered her with a blanket the other helped her get dress. And why oh why did her garments have to have so many layers?

"As these Ladies as my witnesses do not dare and turn for I will not be held responsible for your timely death!" Relena warned and Heero heeded in time just before he turned. He was contemplating on leaving but that would mean he would have to deal with the embarrassment on his own. He might as well be a man about it and stay.

A faint chuckle escaped his lips and while Relena dismissed it, the Ladies had very well heard and they secretly smiled at each other. "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"Far from that, I am merely trying to save myself from further humiliation," Relena confessed frivolously.

Heero turned as she had finished changing. Her hair was damp and she had not a drop of make-up. He couldn't help but stare at the natural beauty in front of him. Her will to confront him in such a manner it was as if she was genuinely bothered by him. He had not once conceived any type of reaction from her, except disdain. "I did not mean to cause you humiliation, I..." he remained on the same spot but at the sight of her his words entangled themselves in his tongue holding back from making any type of sound. The light from the setting sun softly kissed her entire body, giving her an angelic look and the cause of Heero's lack of words. "I have to go."

"Wait," Relena pleaded, baffled by his sudden change of tone. "You came here to tell something, did you not?"

"It was not of importance," Heero tried to think of something quickly; "I just wanted to see if you cared to join me for dinner."

"Who is joining us?" She asked knowing very well that it was the only time he would dine with her.

Heero shook his head, "Just the two of us."

The Ladies in waiting all stole glances at each other, even Holly who was hidden was excited and amazed by Heero's sudden invitation, but none more than Relena. Had the Prince finally decided to give her a chance?

"I would love to."

X.o.X

"It's you..."

Hilde stood at the door. Not fully disappointed but confused. If she remembered the rules correctly, rules that Madame LeFleur shoved down their throats, a courtesan was not to have more encounters than necessary to avoid any mixed feelings (mostly by the clients).

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were expecting someone else," Duo expressed somberly while his smile contradicted his tone.

Hilde shook her head and smiled at him warmly, "Not at all. I was just surprised. I don't usually repeat clients... please come in."

Duo placed his coat on a nearby chair like he had done last time. Her words were in the back of his mind, _she didn't repeat clients_, when he thought about it for a moment Madam LeFleur had made a big deal about him seeing Hilde again. She had offered him two girls for one night instead of Hilde. But he didn't want anyone else, he wanted only _her_.

As she began to undress she shivered as she felt the coldness of Duo's hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to him. A questioning look embedded her face. His eyes searching for something, he was unsure of what. "You're beautiful," he uttered. Her eyes opened wide and for the first time she wished she hadn't been wearing the darn contact lenses because she found herself blinking more times than needed. She was at a loss for words. Many men had told her she was 'sexy', 'hot', but never beautiful. They stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other, Duo couldn't help it anymore and leaned to kiss her but only to find his lips meeting with her hand, her eyes drifting to her side. He rubbed his neck nervously, "I apologize. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. It was rude of me."

"It's just... I can't," she stammered. In some way his lips were inviting, but she couldn't do it. The only time she ever broke the rule was with her 'angel' and her heart was set on him, even if she didn't know who he really was.

Duo sat on the bed and sighed. He really wasn't there to sleep with her and he just couldn't find the words to express himself. For some reason unlike with any other woman he had ever been with, with her he was actually nervous. He scoffed inwardly, he was feeling like a teenager afraid to confront or ask out a girl he liked.

"Shall we start?" she asked him. There was something different about him tonight, yet she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Actually," Duo hesitated, "I didn't come here to sleep with you."

It felt like she had been punched in her lower abdomen, that sickly feeling that you get when you expect something but receive otherwise. Hilde didn't know why, but her ego was hurt. _Did he finally realize he likes men? Does he just want to have a girlfriend to hang out with... agh... _Great, she was good at turning guys into homosexuals now. "Fine, if you just want to talk it's still the same price," she huffed.

The feeling of liking this girl made him quite dense; therefor he did not notice the strain in her voice and the sudden change of attitude. Still, he smiled at her and nodded in understanding. In reality he didn't care if he had to pay all the money in the world to spend time with her. All he needed at that moment was her.

X.x.X

Relena sat comfortably near the fireplace in the castle's study room, which looked more like a town library. It had all sorts of books; the shelves were almost two stories high. Still it had a nice homey feeling. She enjoyed her time there and after the dreadful dinner she had with Heero all she wanted was some alone time. How disappointing was dinner? You may ask yourselves; well it went something like this:

_Dim lighting in the dining room and a beautiful soft violin sound coming from hidden speakers in the corner of the ceiling gave off a romantic mood. While the table easily accommodated 20 people, Relena decided to sit at Heero's left side while he sat at the head of the table. The dining room was not at all intimate, but neither were many places in the castle. Relena's action threw him off, his wife always preferred to sit as far away as possible. Her sudden closeness made him feel something he had not felt in a long time, nervousness. _

_Not even in the face of death had he felt anything like it. What was this unexpected and new feeling inside him? It was just unfeasible to believe he would ever feel such a thing, unrealistic to him really, specially coming from the source of which he judged most. Why he had decided to invite her to dine with him was something he was still asking himself, it was in the spur of the moment and that decision was now causing him to have such an awkward moment. _

_The silence between them was palpable, a sigh a relief escaped Relena's lips as the first entree was served. She had not eaten so well in the past years of her life, that each bite was delectable. Both ate as they tried their best to find a way to start conversation, but as one was about to start speaking they came to rethink things through and decided to just nod in approval of their dinner. And so a vicious cycle began of nodding and the gaze of avoidance._

_Now, dessert is always tricky. It's the part of the meal where you cannot avoid your date by acting like you're too busy eating. You see, dessert was made to give that little extra time to enjoy each other's company, for those who partake in the dining experience. While they may have been full from eating the exquisite entree and main course, the creamy cheesecake that was placed oh so delicately before them forced them to have eye contact and not only that but it was a chance to break the lack of conversation in the room..._

"_This is really delicious..." Relena savored a piece of the heavenly sweet. _

"_Hn," Heero merely grunted in agreement and then motioned to ask, "Have you been feeling well?" _

_As always questions of that sort required Relena to not think of herself but of Selena instead, "I'm doing quite well, thank you. And you?"_

_Heero circled his cheesecake with his fork making swift and short movements. "Glad to have you home and well," he replied. _

"_Thank you..." she murmured, "Although, I would like to know how **you** are doing," she emphasized directly to him._

_Heero wanted to find a correct answer as he always did. He tried to be perfect in every way that he could, all he wanted to say was that he was tired. Tired of having to be perfect. But he knew better than to say such things. "I'm fine."_

"_You are always so busy we rarely have any time to talk." _

_That much was true, he was always running around from one place to the next. Even when he was within the Castle it was hard to find him. One thing was unexpected and it was that he'd always thought that the least thing his wife wanted to do was talk with him. _

"_Holly mentioned you had been meaning to request time with me. We can do that whenever you please..." _

_Relena blushed at his straightforward proposition. She had mentioned to Holly she wanted to talk to him regarding her own matters but she had not expected her to say anything so quickly. _

_Heero caught the slight flush in her cheeks, it was quite captivating. "You can talk to me about your concerns right now if you'd like. After all it is one of the reasons I asked you to dinner."_

_Everything was going well, should she say what was on her mind? It never ended well when she mentioned her concerns to him. The peace that once was would be ruined and it surely it was once she mentioned to Heero of a sour subject, to which his reaction was:_

"_That is not up for discussion," he took a big gulp of champagne as his facial features turned to stone. _

_Relena pushed the matter further, "Why is it not up for discussion? Why is anything to do with me getting involved in the Sank Kingdom's affairs never up for discussion?"_

_Heero forcefully pushed the half empty plate away from him, making Relena jump a little at his reaction. "Lena, you are not going to do it. End of conversation!" _

"_Why are you being so impossible? Agh," she knew she sounded like scolded child, but right now it was exactly what she felt like. _

"_I beg to differ. The one being impossible here is you." _

"_I only want to do what is right for my people..." _

_Truth of the matter was that she was becoming profoundly bored with Selena's day to day activities. They were not as productive as she would have once thought a Princess would have. Heero on the other hand could not understand why all of a sudden she yearned to become so involved with such matters._

"_I am your husband and as such you are to respect my decisions." _

_His voice was non-quavering and would have turned fire into ice any day. But Relena did not waver for she was sure of what she wanted._

"_And I am your wife! You may be my husband but I am also Princess of the Sank Kingdom." Her thoughts rang with Selena's voice advising her 'Know what you want and never apologize.' If there was something she had learned from Selena was that status was everything and now that she had it she was going to be heard. She could tell Selena never really fought off Heero's decisions because he became tense and his face was now that of a perplexed person. No longer the stone cold unreadable facade he once held. _

_Relena had spent much time in the Castle's library, reading the Royal Book, from which she came to learn of a day called: **Endearment Monday. **_

_Where the first Monday of each month the Queen would take time to speak to the town's people of their concerns, this would show the care of the Royal's. _

"_My mother did Endearment Monday's, people loved her because she took the time to speak with them... to show she cared," she explained. _

"_I have news for you, **Princess**, your mother Zechara was loved by all," he emphasized on the word Princess, "you are yet to be crowned Queen. Do you know what the means?" Relena didn't respond but something inside her told her that he was going to tell her anyway. _

"_It means you are an easy target for those who want to bring down the Monarchy. If you die... the Monarchy goes with you and everything else your ancestors, the rest of the families have built will be for nothing. Everything our parents died for will be in vain. I will not let that happen." His voice was once again stern and cold. It sent shivers down Relena's spine. "If you die before you are crowned Queen this country, the United Lands, everything the Royal Four have worked so hard to save will go to Hell."_

_Relena was quiet, what else could she say. He had made a valid point, a point she had not wanted to see. Was that the reason Selena was like a captured bird? There was no room to spread wings. There was no room to say what you felt, it was just emptiness. _

_To make matters worse Heero continued to speak, she closed her eyes and took in whatever else he had to say, "I know you are used to getting what you want, being spoiled is something you do well. But, I will not let you place your life in danger just because you are bored with everything you have."_

_And that is when her cerulean colored eyes caught the hint of his cobalt blue ones, the hint of what looked like disappointment and annoyance. Her heart ached, more than she would have imagined it could ever ache. More than when she caught her ex-boyfriend Tom cheating on her. But why? She had just met him. _

_Relena couldn't bite her words anymore she wanted to know, "You really hate me don't you?" She had forgotten she was not Selena and that it was probably her he hated. But it hurt just as much. _

_He was taken aback by her question; hate was such a strong word, a word he'd always rather not think about. Selena had become someone he needed to take care of and protect all the time. That's what she was to him, but he didn't hate that, disliked maybe. It was just a duty he had to complete during his life. While thinking of all of this he noticed he had not given her an answer. As his lips were about to move he sealed them shut as he turned to see the Princess about to leave. _

"_Thank you for dinner and for your time," her words were softly spoken. _

_As she passed by him, he caught a glimpse of a crystal like orb free falling from her left eye. A single tear that asked him… 'What have you done?'_

As she remained reminiscent of past happenings, she wiped away a stubborn tear that menaced to escape. She continued to look at the fireplace and ignored the big book resting in her lap. Her thoughts drifting away to Heero's face, his lips and his voice...

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was here."

Relena looked up at the soft and kind voice, only to meet with lightest blue eyes ever to roam the earth, quite the opposite of Heero's. _Quatre Winner _was standing in front of her with that boyish smile of his. There was something about his wholesome look mixed with his handsome European features which would make any girl swoon and journey off to dreamland. He definitely had a true Prince Charming demeanor and Relena could never help but blush at his presence.

"I do not wish to disturb you," he confessed while scanning the room, it was strange to see her in the study and even more of a rare occurrence to see her alone. "I will just get a book and be on my way."

She shook her head, "Please stay if you'd like. I wouldn't mind some company."

And there it was again that boyish prince like smile. "Very well then, it'd be an honor to keep my lady company."

Relena's eyes couldn't help but wander to Quatre's every movement as he chose a book. "This will do," Quatre stated. Instinctively, she diverted her eyes back to her own book. A slow flush covered her pale cheeks as she realized she had been staring at him the whole time. He sat on a single sofa next to Relena. He eyed her book and noticed the Monarchy's crest.

"Are you reading the Monarch History Book? I thought you said it was a hopeless book, filled with only fantasies and far from 'reality'..."

"I... I... " She stammered to find the correct words.

Quatre smiled sympathetically and waved his right hand in dismissal of his previous comment, "Well, yes, it was quite a long time ago. We really haven't spent any time talking like this ever since you married," he stared at her intently as if he had not seen her in ages, "I'm really glad you're not avoiding me as much anymore. I've missed you..."

Relena's eyes opened wide as she reacted surprised to his revelation, "Avoiding you? Why would I do such a thing?"

He shrugged, "Just my idiotic thoughts." He paused for a moment, twiddling with his thumbs and then continued, "You know... growing up you were my only true friend. Heero, Duo and Wufei always played games that I was too afraid to play and they always left me out. Everyone else just saw me as bothersome due to my illness, except you." His boyish features were enhanced by the fire that emanated from the fireplace, she couldn't help but stare and it was just inevitable.

Relena tried her best to dissimulate her glances. Her lips curled for a simple yet wholeheartedly smile. Selena did have a kind heart after all. She could see why Quatre was someone special to her; she had made that clear as she mentioned each person in her life. For the short time Relena had played a faux Princess, Quatre was the only one whom she was able to talk to without involving any kind of judgmental inquisition and she was very thankful for that.

"Even Dorothy hated me back when were children, she used to say I was worse than a little girl..." he chuckled at the thought.

"I'm sure she did not hate you," she reassured him.

"Oh, yes she did. Remember how she used to place real live bugs in my head just to make me scream... and oh god how did I scream and cry," he threw his head back and laughed at the memory, "Or all those times she dressed me up to be her real live dolly... priceless I'm sure." Relena too laughed as she pictured the blond and what a beautiful child he must have been, her laughter died out little by little as she came to terms that those memories did not belong to her.

"How are you faring?" He inquired, assuming that dear Relena knew the answer, but she was far more lost than ever. The inquisitiveness presence was shown by the sudden rise of her left eyebrow. "You know?" He scratched his cheek nervously, unsure on how to ask. "With the attempts on your life."

_Ah, that. It must be hard for them to talk about this. _Relena figured it couldn't hurt to give him some peace of mind. She really hadn't gone through anything and could only imagine what it would feel like to be a target. "I'm fine... managing."

There was a brief silence. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable and neither did he. It was hard to continue that specific conversation. Quatre locked his eyes with hers, the confidence showed as he broke the silence, "You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?" It felt more of an invitation than a question.

"If I didn't know then, I know now. Thank you, Quatre."

Their eyes remained on each-other for a moment, her heart was pounding for a slight second even though they were quite far apart, his mind was mush and he couldn't think clearly. But then a quick _click _went off on his brain and realized he no longer could look at her that way. He faked a cough and turned his gaze to the fire.

Relena could see a faint frown and yet she couldn't understand why. She stood and walked to the center table in order to free herself of that one awkward moment. "Would you care for some tea?" Relena offered as she poured the steamy green liquid into a porcelain cup.

"Is that Catherine's famous tea?" He asked with a hint of excitement to his tone.

"Why, yes it is." She poured some tea on another cup and handed it to him. They both sipped on it until it was finished, in silence.

As the fire burned brighter the warmth of it was soothing and inviting. They each turned page after page of their books. Until a text in the book caught Relena's eye: _'The five most influential families in defense of the Peacecraft Imperial Family...'_. If she remembered correctly there were only four families and then the Imperial Family. She began to count mentally: _The Yuy's, the Maxwell's, the Chang's... and... The Winner's. That's four... who is the fifth?_

Her mind couldn't really comprehend what she was reading, according to what she was taught by Selena, there was no way there could have been five families. Now, she was more enticed than ever and her curiosity peeking the level that of a cat. Turning page after page she wanted to find the fifth family, why didn't she remember, she was good with her history or at least that's what she thought.

"It must be a great read if you're burning through the pages that fast," Quatre chuckled.

She nodded lightly; embarrassed that she had been caught in such a hungry state to learn more. Of course, it was nothing new to her. She had always been very dedicated with her studies before, earning her good grades and scholarships. Scholarships that she would've taken had her mother not become so gravely ill. "Quatre..." she began, yet she was not completely sure if it was the right thing to ask. Wasn't she already supposed to know this? Why had Selena hid this from her?

He looked over his book, "Yes?"

"The book mentions five-" Before she could finish her sentence a chilling scream echoed throughout the Castle hallways. She immediately dropped her book as did Quatre and they both as if on cue burst out, "the children!"

**X.x.X**

For some the night is always young for others one night is never enough, such being the case of Duo and Hilde. They talked for what seem hours, stopping only to moisten their lips with water. They ate dinner and continued to talk about each other. The bed was comfortable enough that they cared for nothing else but their company. Without noticing Hilde had decided to open up about her likes and dislikes being careful not give too much away. Duo laughed at her wittiness and the fact that she knew where she stood.

Their time was coming to an end, Duo knew he had to tell her now as he was not about to wait any longer. This night with her had proven he wanted to know more of her and he felt that she did too.

Duo sat down on the bed, "Ariel," he grabbed her hand in his.

"Yes..." Hilde looked at him afraid of what he was going to say next. She too sat down on the bed, her face merely a few inches away from his. Everything he did was unpredictable and while her blood boiled with adrenaline of being with him it still frightened her not being in control.

"Will you go on a date with me? Not like today, but a real date. I would like to take you out to dinner and a movie if possible, I want us to go out and walk by the pier..."

Hilde was awestruck, "What? A date?"

"Yes a date," he confirmed.

"I... I can't. Duo you are soliciting a service from me. I am nothing but your entertainment."

"That's not true... I enjoy being with you-"

"As you probably do with any other flowers you solicit from Madame Le Fleur," Hilde counteracted.

"No... I have been with many women..."

"I'm sure you have," she scoffed.

Duo retracted his last statement by shaking his head and placing his hands in defense, "I mean... I …" he sighed in defeat. He was not going anywhere with his endless rambling. "Look. I like you... I really, really like you. And I know you might be thinking I'm just doing this for fun. But I don't want to play with your feelings." His voice was sincere and sweet. He meant what he said.

"Duo, I don't want to become your next project. You might be bored with your perfect life and you may just want some excitement. But I can't afford wasting my time with someone who is just looking to bitch slap society..." she stopped as soon as she saw Duo's hurt face. She had not meant to offend him but there was no way to take back her words now.

His estranged violet eyes turned darker, but his cheerful smile remained. "You're different than any other woman I know, you're special and I really want to get to know you."

She merely shook her head, "Of course I'm different. I'm a bloody prostitute! I sleep with men like you for money... I'm nothing but a low-"

Before Hilde added anything else to her recrimination rant; Duo caressed his lips with hers. To show her that she was just the opposite of what she thought herself to be. To show her that he didn't just _kiss_anyone the way he kissed her. That his lips graced hers in a symphonic kind of way that had only inclined them to do with hers. As he deepened the kiss, she couldn't help but melt in his arms. Arms that embraced her thin and delicate body that shivered at his touch.

He broke away the kiss and looked at her intensively, "Don't ever say things like that, ever." He kissed her once more but only for a few seconds.

She wished he wouldn't stop, her lips craved for more. It was a distinct feeling. He was sweet, funny and kind, a man that anyone would kill for, a man that was really out of her reach.

"Please, go on a date with me? Would you really say no to these puppy eyes?" He said doing his infamous abandoned puppy eye look. "And since I know you won't say no to my awesome puppy eyes... I'll meet you at seven sharp at the Plaza this coming Friday."

Hilde laughed at his intent. "Alright... this can only lead to disaster you do know that right?" She shook her head slightly but her a smile still embedded her face. "A Lord and a prostitute..."

"I'd say a Knight and a Princess," he chuckled.

Hilde nestled her head on his broad chest. His breathing was nice and soothing. "Mmm... Knight and Princess... are you trying rescue me?"

"I think you're going to be the one rescuing me..." he murmured as he stroked her hair lovingly.

X.x.X

Author's Note: Well I didn't get to finish it by Christmas or New Years. I hope everyone had a great New Years and I hope Santa brought you guys what you wanted! I can say I got a nice present... a new computer! Which means faster updates WOO HOO! I already have an outline and hopefully you all like where the story is headed. Please comment and review you will get virtual hugs and kisses! And make me a very happy writer.

* * *

_The essence of all beautiful art, all great art, is gratitude.  
**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

I am nothing without all of the people who have taken the time to kindly comment. You guys keep me going and you are the ones who keep this story alive. You and only you! A special thanks to:

**Moon86, MoniXD, Dragonfly, Illico, salimaran08, Jaxjax, Raksha, Carola-Gigi, silvia S.K, IThoughtMyJokesWereBad**


	10. Senseless Apprehension

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or it's amazing characters. I receive no monetary compensation... only reviews which is way better than money!_ *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*_

_**In the last chapter:** Holly accepts a mysterious beautiful box. Relena opens it and reveals a beautiful necklace that she decides to send back. Duo makes it possible to see Hilde again and decides to ask her out on a date. Relena's dinner with Heero does not go so smoothly and she feels she cannot break through Heero's thick wall. Quatre is glad to be talking normally again to who he thinks is Selena, but it stirs up some mixed feelings he would have just liked left unstirred. A loud and chilling scream interrupts Relena from finding out about a newfound doubt regarding the four families... _

**Beautiful Lie**

**by**

**Meli J Nightly **

**Chapter 10:** _Senseless Apprehension_

* * *

**"_That which does not kill us makes us stronger."_**

― _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Hiding behind a bush was not the worse place Sally Po had ever had to hide in. Once she proudly recalls hiding inside a waste-bin to wait for the perfect chance to take the shot. She had not succeeded this much in her career for playing nice, no one did. Black Ops had nothing on her. Sally Po had most certainly accomplished much, but what she wanted to do in her career now required a lot more work.

"It's cold Sally!" And it was obvious that her work partner did not share her same ambition.

"Damn it, Larry! Would you care to cut your whining for two measly seconds?"

The man known as Larry winced at the punch he received on his arm. He blew on his hands to warm them up, the cold was getting to him in many ways he found non grata. He ruffled around uncomfortably. It was not his type of job. He'd much rather be inside the office typing away reports and stories that readers most likely skimmed through.

Annoyed by his insufferable antics, Sally growled irritatingly, "Larry, go get coffee or something."

Larry didn't think twice before leaving their dreadful hideout. She sighed heavily and continued to lookout for his target. She had to shoot to kill...

**x.I.x**

Heero tossed and turned on his bed; he huffed in exasperation and turned his sight to the ceiling in contemplating thought. The moonlight's bright rays peeked through an opening of tall Silk Sari drapes. He fought internally as to whether to close the drapes completely but his conscience spoke clearly that it was not the moonlight keeping his eyes from meeting the slumber that he sought. That single tear remained clear in his mind. He rubbed his temple as he growled. He had upset her. He knew that and understood the concept. What he could not grasp was the reason for his troubled conscious. _*Perhaps I was too harsh*. _There was no way he was going to apologize, he was far too proud. Besides, had she just heed his word he would have not reacted in such a way. _*At no point in time a gentleman should raise his voice at a lady*, _the voice of reasoning, his father's advice encircled his thoughts. He let out a sigh in defeat. He was definitely not going to sleep unless he did something to appease that bothersome small voice that was telling him to do the right thing.

A shrieking agonizing scream pulled him from his brooding thoughts and took him to his feet immediately. The Prince grabbed the garment closest to him, a green robe which he placed over his seminude body. He pulled out his platinum colored gun from under his pillow and waited behind the door listening for any other type of commotion but the only audible thing were some footsteps running towards the sound of the scream and somehow he could distinguish Quatre's voice.

As he made his way towards the dim lit corridors he could hear muffled cries. At reaching his destination a pestilent smell made his way to his nostrils him take two steps back. His eyes glowered at the sight of what was now a mere corpse of a woman on the hall floors. Her eyes seemingly wanting to escape her sockets and her hands grasped around what seemed to be a masterfully created necklace. Her body had twisted into an agonizing posture, back bent and neck twisted in an unnatural state. Her face was bluish from the lack of oxygen and crimson like veins had embedded her skin. The sight seemed straight out of a horror novel.

The commotion had already begun before he had even made it there. Holly, a lady in waiting stood there frozen and in shock. Next to her was the person whose muffled cries he had heard, Jane.

"What is this?" Heero demanded to know, his hand pointing at the unmoving girl. Soon enough Relena and Quatre had reached the horror place as well. "Get back!" He ordered. Relena's voice was reduced to a mere whimper at the sight of her lady in waiting. She buried her face on Quatre's chest, while the blonde's blue eyes opened wide in terror.

"What happened to her?" Quatre asked alarmed. He shielded Relena's head with his hands protectively. He did not shy away from the dead, in what some would consider few years of life on earth he had already gone through a war and he had seen plenty of horrifying things but nothing as dreadful as now.

"I'm not sure," he turned to Holly and Jane who were still unable to speak. It didn't take long after he had secretly signaled for his guards to aid that synchronized footsteps echoed their way up the stairs and into the castle hallways.

"Margarette?" came a soft and quavering voice from behind Holly and Jane. The girl that was walking to figure out about the commotion stood motionless at the sight of her only sister. Stricken with disbelief and fear she screamed out her name once more, "Margarette!" She launched herself at her sister's body.

"Pagette, don't!" Relena removed her face from Quatre's chest and she was able to grab her wrist but only to be pushed by the girl with brutal force. Relena fell backwards into Quatre's arms.

"Are you alright?" He searched for any possible injury, the girl nodded warily.

A strange violet-like smoke exuded from Margarette's body, Heero examined it with his gaze and could see it was coming from the necklace. Margarrete's body had become contaminated with this poison. In a matter of seconds Heero grabbed Pagette by the waist and avoided her getting close. She fought against his tight grip but couldn't help and succumb under it. "You can't get close to her... do you want to end up like her?"

They all did as told. Holly finally hit with the realization of her friend's situation began to cry uncontrollably. Jane took her hand in hers as they backed away without diverting their eyes.

The guards arrived and Heero handed to one of them the squeamish and hysterical girl in his arms. "Take her away from here, she needn't see more of this..." he motioned to the guards to do the same with the other two girls. He turned to look at Relena who was teary eyed and frightened, "Quatre, please see the Princess to my room."

"Your Majesty," he acknowledged his request with a curt nod. "Princess," his lips called out her title as he tried to lead her away from the gruesome place.

Relena's feet however seemed rooted to the ground just like her eyes were from leaving the once playful girl's face.

"Lena," Heero spoke her name apprehensively.

She snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice. Her eyes darted to his face which to her surprise showed worry. Without saying anything she attached herself to Quatre for balance as she tried to take some steps. The nauseating smell was starting to get to her and after only a few steps her legs began to cave in. As hard as she fought to maintain herself straight her body gave into gravity as she fell backwards towards the marble floor. Before her head could have made contact with the hard surface Quatre secured her in his arms once more. Heero grateful for his friend's reflexes made his way to her, took her from him and effortlessly carried her in his arms. The blond didn't question him, even though he was a bit bothered by his sudden action.

**x.I.x**

"Please, allow me to escort you back to your home. My heart shan't be at ease unless I see you off safely," Duo pleaded his case once more. He had tried to convince her for a while now but to no avail.

Hilde posed a wry grin, "I do believe I have done enough _'escorting' _for the both of us."

His amethyst colored eyes glistened in humor. "I beg to differ, that was more like last time."

A rosy color crept to her cheeks as her mind replayed their first encounter. This one had been very different from the last. It was innocent and delightful. "You speak so casually of such encounter, my lord."

"Ah. Why such formality?" Duo chuckled at the sound of the title given to him. Now he regretted disclosing his nobility. "I do not wish to be treated differently, not from you."

The girl's blue eyes searched her surroundings as she spoke in a reserved tone, "I fear that is not possible out of unshielded walls, my lord." She could already see people gawking at Duo, his braid was not the only thing that caught the attention of both sexes. His eyes were a unique amethyst color that quite frankly seemed strange and unearthly beautiful. But the light and the mixture of color from his father and mother's side allotted him with such breathtaking eyes. He was tall and his skin was fair as with any noble in the country. It was easy to spot the difference of an everyday worker from nobility. It was the stares that now made Hilde uncomfortable, she was sure they were wondering what on earth was such a handsome man doing with her. "I pray you a safe journey back home, my lord." She curtsied and turned to walk out of the regal looking Hotel.

Duo shook his head lightly. What was it with him and this girl? Usually it was girls following him around like puppies. Now, he couldn't help himself but chase her wherever she went.

"Wait!" He called out after her.

Hilde's heart began to beat faster at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" She asked as she turned to see him standing a few feet away from her. Her face already reddened from the cold winds of winter.

He could see his breath as he caught his breath and exhaled, his mind trying to capture a picture in his mind of the girl standing in front of him. He cupped her face with his hands bringing her lips close to his for a deep kiss. "See you next Friday," he said after breaking the kiss.

The girl could not help but smile as she nodded happily.

Unbeknown to both that they were being scouted. The sound of a professional camera lens was drowned by the noises of the few automobiles that continued to pass by even at the dark hours of the night.

**x.I.x**

She was happy to see the braided man letting his guard down and with a common girl. She had the pictures she needed to advance in her project. Needless to say it had been a very productive day. She continued to watch as the braided man and the common girl parted ways. Duo Maxwell in the outer city could only mean one thing, he was hiding the girl. Someone tapped Sally's shoulder quite roughly removing her from her thoughts of happiness. She quickly turned. Ready to beat the living lights of the idiot who dared touch her in such a manner. "You better pray before..." her words were cut short at the sight of none other than his lordship Wufei Chang.

"Before?" He dared her to continue.

"_Damn it." _If there was anyone who could get in the way of her promotion it was definitely his royal pain, Wufei Chang. "Before death seizes opportunity on one's soul…" Her statement was that more of a question.

"One would soul search in hope of finding one." Wufei scoffed, "I don't suppose, Miss Poe that you will find anything here worthy of a story for the delightful Ztar Magazine. And I do not think your boss would approve of such journalism in his tabloids... what say you?"

Sally refrained from rolling her eyes. "I was merely taking a stroll I doubt that is crime. Or would I need permission for that as well?" she questioned him sardonically. "As it seems I have lost the freedom to write what I please." The girl with strawberry blond hair had been dying for a break like this. She was tired of writing sappy starlet stories worth nothing. She wanted to be taken serious as a journalist, she wanted to out the Royal brats for what they were: Spoiled, rich nobles who were given reigns way too soon. Wufei was someone she had been trying to find dirt against but was never able to, he was the most careful out of the four. But this time she had gotten what she needed to begin a good scandal only to be taken away by the lonesome dragon.

"You are free to write as you please as long as it does not involve treason," he merely explained.

Sally clutched her camera tighter, there was no hiding it now, he had seen caught on to what she was doing. "Is there anything I may help you with?" She was becoming quite irritated.

"Yes, you have something that I want."

"Is that so?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Wufei rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Not exactly what is on your mind. You don't quite meet my standards."

His comeback made her clench her teeth. Even if she didn't care for the likes of him, how dare he say she was not even worth his time? That haughty bastard. "Well I'm glad I don't meet your _standards_, especially if those standards include the likes of Madame Le Fleur's flower patch."

There was a faint snicker coming from the proud man and she knew she had let him get the best of her once more. It wasn't the first time he had angered her to get the information that he wanted.

"The camera," he ordered. Extending his hand his eyes were controlling yet amused by her.

"It belongs to me."

"You insolent woman, don't think that because you are to marry a simple aristocrat you can get away with whatever you want. I may very well remove any funding's for your fiancé's foundation."

His warning was something not to be messed with, she experienced it firsthand yet she still clutched her camera protectively. At seeing no reaction from her he confirmed his doubt, Sally was marrying a noble to get closer to them and so he decided to try a different approach. "I really hope you do not make me have a talk with your boss again." And that was all it took for Sally to hand over her one break to becoming a real journalist again. Her job was everything to her and Wufei saw through as clear as a cloudless sky. "Thank you Miss Poe. Please give my regards to your kind fiancé." He waved as he got into his luxurious automobile.

Sally groaned frustrated, "I hate him!"

"You hate who?" Larry stood next to her, croissant in one hand and coffee in the other.

She grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Wufei... Wufei Chang! He keeps on ruining everything I do."

Larry trembled at the sound of his name. "Lord Chang was here. Are you mad? Didn't I tell you something like this could happen? I knew this was a bad idea, now we're both gonna get fired! I have five children, Sally! Five! Do you know how many mouths that is? Seven, if you count my pregnant wife!"

Sally's hand clashed with Larry's right cheek. "Sorry..." she apologized, but it stopped his ranting.

"Thanks," a stunned Larry said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"It's okay, we won't lose our jobs. I gave him the camera and film..."

Larry could see the disappointment in her face, "You had gotten good pictures?"

"It doesn't matter, that arrogant bastard has it now." Sally had lost another battle, but she was yet to lose the war.

**x.I.x**

Relena awoke only to be greeted by expressive blue eyes. Dazed and somewhat still confused as to where she was, she couldn't help but think she was still dreaming. In the back of her mind those eyes were anything but expressive; she remembered them as cold and distant. The eyes that were looking back at her were those of a worried Prince. His face overlooked hers. She pulled the covers closer to her chest at the realization that he was the closest he had ever been. So close she could feel his breath as he sighed in relief. Her hands ached to touch his face but she refrained from doing anything so foolish.

"Are you feeling better?" His voice still contained that hint of worry that made her heart flutter. "The medic should be on his way." He gently placed his hand over her forehead to check her temperature.

The touch of his cold hand made her shiver yet she was surprised at the softness of it. She looked away embarrassed of her thoughts.

Heero noticed the tint of a natural rosy color appearing in her pale cheeks. Smiling inwardly he tried to remember if there was such a time where he had gotten any similar reaction from her at all, yet none came to mind. If anything he only received scornful looks from her. Something about her was different and he could not quite place his finger on it.

"Heero…" She spoke his name with curiosity.

He had forgotten his hand was on her forehead still and that his eyes had been glued to her face this whole time. At this he got up from his position, "Apologies, my mind was at a loss."

Relena shook her head lightly, "You needn't apologize." She looked around the bedroom and was foreign to her. It was a big as her bedroom but had fewer things. In the corner there was a small office set up and she could imagine which bedroom she was in now. For such little time she had been able to get to know Heero, she knew for a fact he was a workaholic and that his duties meant everything to him. Her attention directed back to Heero as he placed his belt that held his sword and gun at opposite sides of his hips. She couldn't help but feel a hint of panic as he walked towards the door.

"Rest. Tomorrow we shall leave to the Winner Estate," he informed her in his usual monotone voice.

"The Winner Estate?"

"Yes, until we can secure the Castle. Security needs to be incremented. Quatre's Estate is as safe as it could be. Less people as well."

She had never been past the Castle and a few shops to which Dorothy had taken her to. Were things so horrible that they had to flee the Castle? It was then that a flashback passed through her mind, the young girl lying awkwardly on the floor, dead cold. Anxiety began to swallow her entire being. She had never experienced a threat to her life. The realization of someone making an effort to end her existence was finally making its way to her. She pulled herself from the bed and embraced her legs up to her chest.

Heero immediately ran to her side, kneeling down to catch a glimpse of her buried face. "Selena..." He whispered but received no response.

Relena wanted to scream until her lungs hurt, _"I am not Selena!". _But she couldn't, she knew too much was at stake. Her eyes began to sting and her vision became blurry. She didn't want to cry, she needed to be strong, but she felt alone. She wasn't like Selena, she thought, _"I'm sure she would handle herself in a more graceful manner, I feel like a fool." _

"Lena, I..." he tried once more. But still she did not make any effort to talk to him or even look at him. "It's not your fault, Margarette's death," he tried to explain, "We will find whoever is responsible and they will pay."

She had not thought of it that way, but it was _because_ of Selena that Margarette was dead. Someone took it upon themselves to commit murder and Margarette just happened to take her place. They knew Selena was shallow and she would have gladly accepted the necklace. It was all because of the way she carried herself that her people now hated the Royal Families. She couldn't make heads or tails of it anymore, her feelings were a scrambled mess of anger and fear...

But fear was winning by a longshot...

Relena felt as Heero stood once more to leave. Without giving it much thought her hand grasped his arm and she held onto it desperately. "Please... please... don't leave me alone." It was hard for her to beg him to stay, specially knowing that all he needed to do was walk out. "Stay with me tonight... please," she pleaded. Her voice quivered with each word said.

He stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by her sudden action and petition. He could feel her trembling, her crystal blue eyes fighting back the tears that were evidently beckoning to come out. She looked... fragile. His indecision of whether to leave or stay was cut short by her last tightening grip.

Her hand loosened and she buried her face once more. There was no point in asking the Prince to do something he was obviously not fond of doing or at least those were her thoughts. Her body seized shaking as strong arms pulled her close to a broad and strong chest. She had not noticed at what point in time Heero had removed his belt and red coat leaving only his waistcoat and white shirt. All she knew was that his arms made her feel safe and that the steady beating of his heart soothed her. He was warmer than she had ever imagined him to be. She calmed easily at his touch, his fingers lightly stroked the side of her arm. Her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier, her breathing stabilized as she let herself go.

**x.I.x**

A/N: Hi guys! So what do you guys think? Still good? Still hanging in there? I know it can take me forever to update but work frustrates me at the moment which in turn makes Heero and Relena uncooperative and being that this fic is supposed to center around them it leaves me at a halt for quite some time. But finally I got this chapter done; I had every scene written except for the Heero and Relena part. Seriously I had no idea how difficult these two were! Well I hope you guys are still reading, you are the ones keeping this story alive. So let me know how I'm doing, the reviews seriously make my day so much better no lie.

Now it seems some people think I got the idea from some Mexican novella or something. To be honest with you guys I got the idea after reading The Prince and the Pauper and watching the Barbie movie, yeah I was kind of embarrassed to say that but heck. I did watch an episode or so of that novella mentioned to me and crap lo and behold my first chapter is like the first episodes of that Mexican novella thing. I don't know if the rest is the same, I hope not, because that would be weird. But anyway just wanted to get that out of the way.

Special thanks to: silvia S.K, IThoughtMYJokesWereBad, Carola-Gigi, moon86, Krissy223, Emmaai, Aliana, Jaxjax

Love you guys!


End file.
